Second Chances
by kruemi
Summary: Will Michaela and Sully recognize their second chance and take it after their dreams had been shattered? A Modern Day story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters who act in this story; I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever else is holding the rights on them.

_x_

_It isn't possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal. _

- E.M. Forster

**Second Chances**

By Kruemi

Chapter 1

If Michaela had paid attention she would have noticed that every single table in the cafeteria was already taken. But she hadn't, and looking around she now stood somewhat helplessly in the middle of the room, tightening her grasp on the tray with her lunch on it. She really was hungry for once but she wouldn't waste her time waiting for somebody to get up. Yet the moment she turned to the carts with the used dishes she heard her name being called. Pivoting she saw Dr. Samantha Lindsay, a retired psychiatrist who was still consulted now and then, waving from the far end of the room, gesturing for her to join her.

Although there sat a stranger at her friend's table Michaela didn't hesitate. Having lunch actually at lunchtime was already an unbelievable achievement but having it with Sam even topped it. A broad smile lit her face as she hurried over, carefully balancing her food.

As she arrived at the table the stranger, pulling out the chair for her, rose to his feet. He was a tall man and had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The fine lines on the tanned skin on his temples told that he liked to laugh and the ones on his brow spoke of the hard times he'd lived through. Although he only wore jeans and a simple black t-shirt with an unusual necklace he was an impressive figure, radiating authority.

As Michaela put down her tray Sam began the introductions, "Michaela, I'd like you to meet…"

"Cloud Dancing," the stranger chimed in, waiting for the young woman's reaction to his name as he offered his hand for her to shake it.

Since he'd come to Boston he had either been regarded with the kind of curiosity one has for a rare species in a zoo, mostly hidden behind politeness, or insecurity about how to respond to the realization that he was obviously a _real_ Indian.

Michaela, however, accepted his hand without further ado.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn. I'm pleased to meet you," she said sincerely.

Cloud Dancing held her gaze for a moment before he nodded almost imperceptibly and sat down again.

Sam hadn't watched this short scene but rather eyed what Michaela had chosen for her meal. "That's what you call lunch?" she asked, looking at her young friend disapprovingly.

Trying to make light of it, Michaela explained, "Well, it has all nutrients I need: some vitamins, omega-3 fatty acids, proteins and carbs."

Sam turned towards Cloud Dancing, feigning shock, "She calls wilting lettuce leaves vitamins; can you believe that?"

The Indian only chuckled, watching as Michaela took a hearty bite from her tuna sandwich.

Sam grew serious again though, addressing her younger friend, "You look tired, dear."

Michaela averted her eyes, studying the white bread in her hand seemingly with immense interest when she replied quietly, "I will soon have enough time to rest."

Not able to suppress a gasp, Sam covered her mouth with her hand. As she dropped it again, the anger in her voice couldn't be dismissed when she asked, "Who got the position? William Burke?"

Michaela, who had suddenly lost her appetite, simply nodded. She put down the sandwich and reached for her mug of coffee instead. Hard as she tried, she couldn't swallow the lump that began to grow in her throat. In the end her determination to not fall apart in public won. Putting down the cup, she cleared her throat but when she was about to start speaking again, her buzzer went off.

Fumbling in the pocket of her white coat she mumbled an apology. As she read the tiny screen she pushed back her chair and got up.

"I'm sorry," she began but Sam cut her off. "It's alright," she assured, "I'll call you tonight."

The older woman watched her friend hurrying out of the cafeteria, almost bumping into a colleague who was about to enter the room. Only after the young doctor was out of sight did she turn back to her guest.

"It really is a shame, actually more close to a scandal that Michaela didn't get the job."

Cloud Dancing only tilted his head, looking at Sam questioningly. She didn't need further invitation and explained, "Michaela is an excellent doctor. She did her internship at this hospital as well as her residency and finished her fellowship a couple of months ago. She is a fine cardiologist now and was to start working at the internal medicine ward in June. Dr. Cook senior wasn't happy with that because he wanted his protégé Dr. Burke to get the job. Not because he is better but he is a young man whilst Michaela might get pregnant. Many colleagues agreed with that opinion but Joseph, Michaela's father was a highly respected doctor here and no one dared to bring up this argument. Unfortunately Joseph died four weeks ago."

Cloud Dancing nodded in understanding; it wasn't hard to guess what had happened.

The two of them didn't speak for a few minutes, each occupied by their own thoughts. Only after he'd emptied his cup of tea did the Cheyenne look at his friend again, wondering, "Does she have family?"

Although she was curious where this would lead, Sam didn't ask but replied, "She still lives with her mother, Elizabeth. I'm afraid they don't get along very well." Knowing that this sounded rather odd she quickly continued, "Michaela was engaged to David Lewis, and they made a nice couple. But David went missing six years ago when this hurricane hit New Orleans. Of course Michaela was devastated. Yet instead of turning to her mother, she turned to her father as she usually did. There was a very special bond between the two of them, and I believe the pain of that makes her mother hard on her."

Sam paused for a moment. "If you ask me," she eventually said, looking at her guest with a serious expression, "losing her job might be the last straw that could send Michaela over the edge."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "I'd like to meet her. Could you please arrange that?"

"Of course," Sam retorted without hesitation. Then she smiled at him, "A penny for your thoughts."

And the Cheyenne replied somewhat mysteriously, "I think the Spirits have spoken."

xxx

Michaela couldn't believe she was actually on a plane to Colorado Springs. It was only a bit more than two weeks since she'd first met Cloud Dancing and already he had changed her life completely. Well, in the end it was her doing but if he hadn't given her the opportunity for a new job she wouldn't have been able to get away from her mother. Now she could finally have a second chance on building her own life after her first one was shattered six years ago when David went missing.

Apart from her last two years at medical school in Harvard she had lived in her parent's house on Mount Vernon Street in Boston's Beacon Hill all her life. She loved the red-brick building with its white bay looking at the lime tree right before the house yet she couldn't bear to live there any longer. She wondered how her mother could. Every room felt empty, begging for her father's presence, ever step on the stairs waited for him to rush upwards again. But he never would.

Michaela shifted in her seat so that her neighbor would be discouraged from talking to her. Fortunately she had managed to get a place at the window and pretending to take in the view outside was a good excuse for being quiet. Thinking of her father still put her in that dark place where all she could do was try to not fall into a bottomless hole from where she wouldn't be able to get out on her own. Only work helped her keep her sanity and fortunately she would soon have a job again. Sam had recommended her to Cloud Dancing, praising her skills as a doctor, and after some long talks the Cheyenne had offered her to go into partnership with him in a joint practice in Colorado Springs. He was working there as a psychologist as well as a medicine man, and a Dr. Bernard covered gynecology plus obstetrics. The third partner would retire in two months so the position of the internist was vacant. Although she was specialized in cardiology, Cloud Dancing had assured that her experience as a doctor at a hospital for so many years and her knowledge about emergency medicine was qualification enough for him and his colleague who had already agreed to accept her since he trusted the medicine man's judgment.

It had taken Michaela only twenty-four hours to make her decision. Her father was gone and she was unemployed so there was nothing that held her in Boston. Of course her mother had disagreed, suggesting she could have everything if she only finally accepted Dr. Burke's advances. Although the man was nice enough and a skilled doctor as well, Michaela couldn't see herself spending her life with him. She didn't want to. When she had been told that David was missing it felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It hadn't been replaced yet and she doubted it ever would. However, starting over at a place she'd never seen before sounded like a good idea. A clean break, an untainted start.

Michaela took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in her throat again. There was no distraction in sight for her though. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the medical text or the Sudoku puzzle in her bag, and walking around wasn't an option either. Sighing, she leaned back, closing her eyes. This would be a very long four-hour flight to Dallas where she would have to change planes.

"Dr. Quinn?" Hearing the quiet female voice and feeling a light touch on her shoulder Michaela was instantly alert and ready to spring into action.

What puzzled her were her surroundings though. The air was filled with a soft hum and the light quite dim. Eventually she remembered that she was on a plane. The flight assistant recognized that she had the doctor's full attention now and explained, "We need your help. Would you please follow me?"

Only a minute later Michaela kneeled in front of a middle-aged woman who sat bent forward on the seat in the private area of the flight assistances. Although tanned her face was ashen now, her breathing shallow and quick. Clutching the hand of another woman standing beside her she slowly raised her fear-filled eyes when Michaela introduced herself, "I'm Doctor Quinn, Ma'am. Can you tell me what happened?"

The woman shook her head, only managing to get out two words, "My heart..."

Michaela looked up at the stewardess who already held out the stethoscope from the emergency case for her.

It turned out that the woman had a massive panic attack. As relatively harmless as it was medically seen, the patient still suffered. That was all that counted for Michaela and as always she did her best. Half an hour later the woman could be led back to her seat, calm from the doctor's reassurances and a pill of Midazolam.

For Michaela the incident had done something good as well: the dark cloud had lifted from her mind and she thought about what was to come rather than what lay in the past and couldn't be changed anymore. She would build herself a new home, and making plans was something she always enjoyed.

The rest of the flight went by without her noticing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was already early evening but the sun still shone brightly. When she squinted her eyes, Michaela could see the air flickering above the hot tarmac of the runways in the distance, and for a moment she wondered about the temperature outside. It didn't matter though because the departure lounge in the Dallas airport where she was waiting for her connecting flight was air-conditioned.

It would soon be time for the take-off to her final destination yet since she had barely touched the food that was served on the plane she felt suddenly hungry. Having a coffee sounded very tempting too and so she looked around until her eyes rested on a small restaurant. She knew that the prices would be ridiculously high but right now she didn't care.

Getting up from her place she crossed the room without looking left or right. Against better knowledge she had checked earlier if there were any familiar faces around but there hadn't been any. That was why she stopped abruptly when she heard someone saying, "Cloud Dancing told me. I have to go now. The gate will be opened any minute."

Without thinking, Michaela turned towards the voice and saw a woman clad in a colorful long dress with two long braids of shining black hair framing her face. She sat in the waiting area listening to her cell phone and was now looking in her direction.

"Yes, I can see her," the woman told the person on the other end of the line while a smile lit her face. "Yes, I will do that," she nodded to her invisible partner's suggestion, getting up from her seat ending the call.

Realizing that she stared at the stranger Michaela quickly recovered herself and closed the distance between them.

"Hello Dr. Mike," the other woman said as she held out her hand, "I am Snow Bird, Cloud Dancing's wife."

As they shook hands, relief washed over Michaela. She didn't usually crave for company but during the last hours it had sunk in that she was on her way to a place where she wanted to start over with her life but didn't know one single soul since her new colleague was still staying in Boston. She had never avoided any challenges in her life yet this was even for her quite big a step to take.

Now she didn't feel so lost anymore, and talking with the medicine man's wife turned out to be very easy. There was instantly something familiar about her, and the calm she radiated was soothing for Michaela's nerves that had obviously been more on edge than she'd noticed before.

"I know my husband is very happy that he met you," Snow Bird said indicating the chair next to her as she sat down again. "Especially since you agreed to go on the excursion with his students," she added, smiling knowingly.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Michaela admitted blushing slightly. "He said he won't allow me to start working before I have enough mountain air in my lungs so he can be sure I adjusted to the new conditions I will live in."

Looking at each other, both women chuckled.

"I've made a condition though," Michaela revealed, quickly continuing when she saw Snow Bird's questioning look. "I told Cloud Dancing that I'd like to be just Michaela for the few weeks out in the woods, not Dr. Quinn. That is why I asked him to not tell his brother and the students that I'm a physician, and he readily agreed."

She didn't add that there was another reason. Her sister Marjorie had claimed that people were only interested in talking to her because she was a doctor. As a private person she couldn't offer anything that could make others be interested in her at all. She needed to know if that was true.

Still looking at Snow Bird she couldn't interpret the short puzzlement on her new acquaintance's features that was instantly replaced be a twinkle in the dark-brown eyes. Michaela didn't have time though to contemplate what that meant for their flight was being called now.

Unfortunately Michaela and Snow Bird's seats on the plane were not close to each other so they couldn't continue talking. However, they both knew this meeting had just been the beginning for them.

xxx

Sully was leaning against a post. With his arms folded before his chest he was the picture of calmness, unimpressed by the hustle and bustle around him. Since the information screen had shown that the plane coming from Dallas had landed, his gaze barely drifted away from the open doors that revealed the luggage reclaim. He had promised his best friend Cloud Dancing that he would pick up Snow Bird and take her home. After all, it was late, only two hours before midnight and it had taken her half of the day to get here from New York.

He didn't change his position when the first passengers appeared at the carousel, waiting for their suitcases and bags to appear. Snow Bird wasn't amongst them yet so there was no reason for him to move. And still his arms suddenly dropped to his sides and he unconsciously stood taller when a woman stepping into his field of view captured his attention. Although quite small she radiated something he was drawn to. He couldn't name what it was but it made her stand out in the crowd of tired travelers. What fascinated him even more was her long, coppery shining hair that tumbled down her back. For a split second he wished she was the one who had been announced by his friend and would participate in the upcoming excursion. He knew this person was on the plane too; Snow Bird had told him on the phone that she had spotted her. However, he quickly dismissed this thought; a woman who preferred fancy clothes and high-heeled shoes on a flight wasn't made for hiking the woods.

Heaving a sigh of relief when Snow Bird appeared and waved to him, Sully moved closer to the barrier, ready to welcome his friend and take over her luggage. Much to his astonishment she didn't make a beeline for him but went over to the trolleys, taking one. His bafflement grew when she didn't put down her bag on it but pushed the trolley back to the carousel. Of course Sully didn't mind her having more bags; it was just not like her for she used to travel light.

Then he understood: Snow Bird had seen the woman he'd observed earlier struggling with her pile of luggage and wanted to help. But when the women started to talk it downed on Sully that they knew each other. Maybe they had sat side by side on the plane.

Before he had time for more contemplation they began to push the trolley in his direction. He kept his gaze on Snow Bird, raising his eyebrows questioningly when her smile grew wider the closer she came.

"Sully, how good to see you again," she said as she hugged him.

"Welcome back," he replied waiting for an explanation as he glanced at the stranger.

With one hand securing the strap of her bag on her shoulder the woman reached out her hand to him. "Michaela Quinn," she offered her name.

"Cloud Dancing found her in Boston," Snow Bird said with a soft smile. "She will go with you."

Neither Michaela nor Sully seemed to listen to her, let alone recognize the ambiguity of this statement; they were looking at each other without blinking. While his stare was almost challenging hers was rather defiant, and Snow Bird quirked an eyebrow in mute amusement as she watched them.

"I guess it is time to get that taxi for you," she eventually said, taking Michaela's elbow, gently stirring her forward.

"What taxi?" Michaela asked, still distracted by the strange sensation in her chest caused by the intense gaze of the man across from her.

"The one that you will need to get to… where will you stay?" Snow Bird stopped in her tracks again, looking at her new friend, silently scolding herself for she should have asked that earlier.

"I don't know yet," Michaela admitted, embarrassed that she hadn't made any arrangements in advance. She'd simply assumed the taxi driver would have a suggestion for a hotel. After all, Colorado Springs was a big town and she didn't expect any trouble with finding a room.

"Can you recommend a hotel?" she asked hopefully, trying to suppress the rising panic, suddenly fearing that she might have to spend the night at the airport.

Snow Bird hesitated. "I would take you with me but our house is occupied by a plumber company for another week so I will stay with my son and his family."  
"That's alright," Michaela quickly assured, "really, I wouldn't expect…"

Snow Bird, however, turned towards Sully wondering, "Do you think Hank's is a good idea?"

Sully considered this suggestion. Then he eyed the heavily loaded trolley before he looked at Michaela.

"You the one Cloud Dancing wants to come to the excursion?" he asked to be sure, his tone indicating doubt about his brother's judgment.

"Yes, I am," Michaela retorted, raising her chin to show her determination.

"Then I think takin' a hotel room is a waste of money," he stated dryly.

Stunned, Michaela glanced at Snow Bird who shrugged her shoulders almost imperceptibly. Eventually looking back at Sully Michaela demanded, "Why's that?"

"Since we'll leave tomorrow you'd pay a room only for storing all this stuff," he replied gesturing to her luggage. Making a quick decision he continued, "You can stay at my place."

"Oh," Michaela reddened again, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Ya won't," Sully sat her straight. "The house is vacant."

This sounded somewhat mysterious to her yet Sully didn't supply more information but waited for her decision.

Michaela was used to reading people's expressions but with him her skills were useless; his face didn't give away anything about his thoughts or emotions. Insecure about what to do she looked at Snow Bird for advice who seemed to think the offer a good idea and nodded but didn't speak either.

It was late, and Michaela began to feel exhaustion clouding her thoughts. An empty house sounded good at the moment and so she at last accepted.

"Thank you," she said turning to Sully again. "I'd like to take your…"

"Alright, let's move," he responded not waiting for her to finish, already starting towards the exit.

He made no effort to assist with her trolley which irritated her somewhat but she would break down rather than ask for his help. Before Snow Bird could offer hers Michaela already pushed the cart forward, trying not to lose Sully out of her sight. Snow Bird quietly chuckled; she knew her husband would immensely enjoy watching these two. Everyone with eyes to see could recognize the attraction between them although they both did their best to deny it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she sat in the backseat of Sully's car the view out of the window didn't offer any distraction to Michaela. If she hadn't known better she'd think they were crossing a rural area. The night was cloudy and most of the time it was pitch black outside. Only the wide road and occasional streetlamps indicated that a town was close. Maybe she should have asked where Sully's house was before she took his offer, but it was too late now. Apart from that Snow Bird didn't seem to be concerned, and although she barely knew the woman Michaela trusted her. She did so because she'd met her husband and it had been her best friend Sam who'd introduced her to Cloud Dancing.

Their first encounter at the cafeteria of the hospital had been short, but they met again the very same evening. They'd already discussed a few medical subjects when the Cheyenne changed the topic of their conversation. He'd wanted to know what she did in her free time, and his interest had perked up when she told him that she was an active member of the Environmental League of Massachusetts. After he heard that she not only attended meetings and spoke at presentations but also wrote articles he'd asked whether she would be interested in taking part in an excursion with members of one of Colorado Spring's environmental groups. She hadn't taken the time to contemplate all the consequences but simply said yes. Spending time away from Boston where she had experienced too much pain lately seemed an excellent idea. Michaela couldn't tell whether it was her readiness to jump right into that adventure or rather the recommendations she had been given by the hospital that made Cloud Dancing offer her a partnership in a joint practice a few days later.

However, she was sure that any person the medicine man trusted could be trusted by her as well. She only didn't know what to make of his brother. Despite the fact that they both dressed in a similar way - jeans with a plain t-shirt plus a long necklace with an unusual pendant that seemed to have a certain symbolism - they didn't look related at all.

Glancing at the rearview mirror she met Sully's gaze. His steal-blue eyes looked straight at her, unblinking. Instantly she averted hers, feeling her cheeks warming. She was sure it was because of her being exhausted that she blushed without any reason.

Fortunately the car was slowing down now, and Michaela expectantly straightened on her seat when they turned into a small street. The first buildings came into sight and she hoped they had reached their destination.

It was the house of Snow Bird's son though.

"Ya can stay put," Sully told Michaela. "I only help Snow Bird with her bag."

Speaking the last words he already stood on the street.

The Cheyenne woman got out of the car as well, and while Sully went to the trunk she opened Michaela's door and bent down. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Mike," she said quietly so that Sully wouldn't hear her. Only then she raised her voice a notch. "I hope you will join us for dinner once you are back in town. Well, actually I insist that you will," she amended herself, smiling.

Michaela nodded, returning the smile, "Thank you. I will come."

"Good." Satisfied, Snow Bird turned to Sully who was holding her bag. "I'll take it from here. You make sure that our guest is comfortable."

Michaela didn't see the playfully raised eyebrow that accompanied the last sentence and only heard a trace of grumpiness in Sully's tone when he replied, "Sure."

When they resumed their way they soon drove along in total darkness again, leaving behind the houses and the streetlamps as well. Sully didn't talk and Michaela soon lost any orientation because of the many turns they took. The ten minutes until they slowed down and the headlights eventually hit a wooden gate felt like an eternity to her. She sighed with relief when Sully killed the engine.

Not saying one word he pulled the key from the ignition, got out of the car and went to a smaller door next to the gate. He hadn't been here for a long time but the lock opened as smoothly as if it had been freshly oiled. He wasn't astonished about that; when he'd built the house he had made sure that he only took the best material, and he'd used it with great care. The more curious fact was that he had the keys with him at all.

Sully was grateful that it was dark and very late. This way he didn't have to show his brother's acquaintance around. It was already bad enough that he was forced to be alone with her out in the woods for at least one day. He'd make sure that it wouldn't be longer, and for that he would call Daniel in the morning: to convince him to meet them half-way to the final campsite.

When he heard the car door opening and softly being closed, he informed the woman without looking at her, "I'm just gonna turn on the electricity and the water."

Her reply was lost on him since the gate squeaked as he pulled it open in order to allow the headlights of his car to lighten the yard. He had no idea what it was that had compelled him to offer her the house; maybe he'd still been rattled by her appearance. When Cloud Dancing had asked him to take her under his wings he'd assumed she was still a student. This woman, however, was in no means a young girl. She carried herself with the kind of self-confidence that came from experience, not from the arrogant belief she already knew everything.

As he eventually opened the fuse box and flipped the switch to turn on the electricity he decided that it didn't matter why he'd offered her to stay here. It would just be for the night anyway so there was no need to analyze a problem that didn't exist. With them hiking together he would deal once they got there.

As the fresh night air hit her face, Michaela was wide awake again although her inner clock was still on Boston time and showed far after midnight. Curiously she looked around but the darkness prevented her from seeing anything but the gate and the part of the yard that was lit. Eventually, her eyes fell on a carved sign next to the door that said "A. and B. Sully", and she realized that _Sully_ was a family name. Maybe she should call him "Mr. Sully" from now on.

Considering his attitude towards her up to this point she doubted he would help her with her bags. That was why she went to the back of the car, opened the trunk and retrieved her luggage. The moment she pulled out her last valise a few lamps went on. As she turned towards the soft light her lower jaw literally dropped. The house that had been hidden by the darkness revealed itself as a two-story structure built completely from wood. It looked solid and elegant at the same time, and Michaela couldn't help but wonder why such a beautiful house was abandoned.

She saw Sully turning around the corner, and when he approached her she was ready to ask him. Yet then she saw his expression that indicated that the least thing he wanted to do was talk and so she bit her lower lip. She only hoped he wasn't as rejecting when they were would be on their way the next day.

As Sully reached her he frowned, looking down at the pile of bags. He didn't say anything though but picked up as much of her luggage as he could carry at once and crossed the yard with long strides. Without hesitating Michaela followed him with the rest of her things and entered the house after him.

She had barely time to take a look at the room when Sully already dropped a key on the top of a large wooden table, informing her matter-of-factly, "I'll pick ya up at 4pm tomorrow. Make sure you're ready."

Stunned, Michaela watched him turning towards the door.

"Wait!" she said, and when he stopped she put down the bags she was still holding and stepped towards him. His face was unreadable and feeling tongue-tied she stammered the first thing that came to her mind, "But I… well, I thought… I don't mind leaving in the morning. I…"

"But I do," Sully cut her off. "Ya better get some rest now. There's a bedroom upstairs. I gotta go."

xxx

When Michaela woke up she remained lying perfectly still, trying to remember what day of the week it was. She felt panic rising when she couldn't figure it out right away. Commanding herself to stay calm she closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath, willing her heart to slow down to a normal rhythm. It was then that she noticed it was too quiet around her, quiet in an almost scary way. The smell of the room was also unfamiliar and gasping she sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Looking around the almost dark room she tried to get her bearings but didn't succeed at all. Only when her eyes fell on her travelling bags on the floor did she remember: she had spent the night in Mr. Sully's house and would start hiking with him through the woods in the afternoon. On the first stage they would cross a part of the area that had been burnt down by the Hayman fire in 2002, taking stock of how far the forest had been able to recover. Afterwards they would meet a group of Cloud Dancing's students. With them she would look for plants that had been used by the Cheyenne for medical purposes. She was especially looking forward to this second part of the excursion for she had always been interested in the ways the Native Americans had healed their sick.

Anyway, she was awake now. The couch she had lain on didn't allow bigger movements and so she only stretched her body once her feet hit the floor. She had looked for the bedroom mentioned by Mr. Sully last night but had given up on searching the moment it occurred to her that this house must have been abandoned for quite a long time. Using her new sleeping bag she'd bought for this trip seemed to be the better choice than intruding on the private life of the Sully family. She wasn't afraid for her comfort; during her long shifts at the hospital she had learned to rest wherever there was enough room for her to lie down. It didn't bother her that the floor was dusty; the ground in the woods wouldn't be clean either. On her way to the bathroom she had detected the couch though, at the far end of the room. It was covered by a plastic wrap, and after she'd pulled it away she saw that the furniture was still new. It looked inviting and so she didn't waste another thought and made it her bed for the night.

However, it was time to start her day now, and the best way to do so was having a cup of coffee and something to eat. Since she'd planned on waking up in a hotel where they would serve breakfast she hadn't brought food, and she was sure she wouldn't find anything in the kitchen of this house either. Sighing, she realized she would have to go into town.

Half an hour later, after taking a shower, getting dressed and re-packing her bags Michaela stood in the yard, taking in the sight in the bright morning light. The property bordered the edge of the woods on three sides, and only the black tarmac band leading away from beyond the gate indicated that the house was connected to the outside world. The yard was spacious, made for children to play carelessly and she suddenly understood that this place had been created in expectation of a large family living here.

Feeling like an intruder again she hurried inside, grabbed her carryall, locked the entrance, and beginning to get unnerved by the lack of any human sound she practically ran across the yard. She needed to get to town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half an hour ago Michaela had still been kind of frantic after realizing that Mr. Sully's homestead was built at the end of a side street to a side street and that even the main road was completely deserted of houses. It was only the distant traffic noise that told her in what direction the town lay. She'd been angry with herself for not bringing a map but then she remembered her iPhone. At this moment she was very grateful that she lived in the twenty-first century and even more so when her phone found an Internet connection. This way she'd been able to search the yellow pages and call a taxi that took her to the address that Cloud Dancing had given to her.

It turned out that the joint practice was located in the middle of Old Colorado Springs. It was not identic with the center of the city which lay more east. Michaela liked that though and appreciated that the streets were lined with family homes and small shops rather than with high office buildings. Much to her joy a cozy-looking restaurant called Grace's Café was right across from her new workplace. That wasn't only convenient right now because she could have breakfast there but also later once she'd start her job. She wasn't much of a chef and might get in trouble if she had to rely on her own cooking skills.

It was a nice summer morning and so she chose a table on the patio from where she could watch the street. After her first sip from her mug Michaela couldn't help but smile: the coffee was hot and tasted wonderful. She was so absorbed with enjoying her drink and the view that she didn't notice the attention she aroused amongst some of the other guests and the café owner.

Grace, an African-American woman in her mid-thirties, glanced at her from time to time while she went around, making sure all her patrons were properly cared for. Most of them were regulars; the tourists would come later in the day. Grace was sure the woman at table 17 wasn't a tourist but she hadn't heard of anyone moving in the neighborhood either. If the stranger visited somebody she sure wouldn't have breakfast on her own. Looking at her new guest again Grace realized that the woman hadn't touched her food yet. Taking this as a welcome opening she straightened her skirt and stepped out on the patio.

"I hope there ain't anything wrong with your food," she said when she arrived at the table.

Startled, Michaela looked up. Embarrassed she quickly assured, "No, certainly not. I was only lost in thought…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze went over to the two-story building again.

Grace noticed and explained, "We call it the clinic but it's a group practice of three doctors. Well, actually only two 'cause Cloud Dancing's a medicine man. He and Dr. Bernard look for a new partner though." She heaved a deep sigh. "I really hope they will find a decent one."

"You didn't like Dr. Cassidy?" Michaela wondered, not able to hide her curiosity. It would be good to know what the man had done wrong so she wouldn't repeat his mistakes.

Grace rolled her eyes and scoffed, "He was a relic from the 19th century. Women who worked were to him like a red rag to a bull and he made no bones about tellin' them what he thought."

"I see," Michaela said. There was definitely no danger that something like that would come from her.

"Wait." Grace put her hands on her hips and eyed the woman before her. "I've never seen ya here. How'd ya know the doc's name?"

Putting down the mug she'd still been holding Michaela smiled somewhat embarrassed and got to her feet. Proffering her hand she introduced herself, "Michaela Quinn, MD. I'm the new partner over there."

As she indicated the clinic, Grace returned the handshake and smiled widely. "Oh thank God, a woman doctor! I gonna tell that Maude; she'll be so relieved."

"You the new doc?" A man in his forties appeared behind Grace's back as if he'd been hiding there and only been waiting for the right cue to make his presence known.

Before Michaela had the chance to reply, a drawling deep voice chimed in, "What's goin' on?"

"Hank!" Grace jumped, turning towards a tall man who suddenly stood at her other side. He had long dark-blonde, wavy hair that hung beyond his shoulders, making him look quite dangerous.

"What?" Hank smirked at the café owner, raising his eyebrows. "I just wanna be a good citizen."

"You two behave," Grace demanded, her smile having turned into a disapproving expression. "That's Dr. Quinn, the new…"

"The mighty Quinn, huh?" Hank chuckled as he scrutinized Michaela from head to toe. "I could offer ya a job in my business. Would be more fun."

"For whom?" Michaela asked, clasping her hands in front of her. She raised her chin, waiting for an answer. No one would have guessed that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable because the man seemed to undress her with his intense blue eyes. Fortunately covering her emotions had become second nature to her, not only because she often needed to do that professionally. She'd been harassed by her sisters, apart from Rebecca, her oldest one, as long as she could remember. She couldn't afford to appear weak.

Hank, however, knew when it was fruitless to continue his teasing. Exchanging a knowing look with the other man he slightly bowed in mock surrender. Gesturing with his thumb he said, "This here's my friend Jake. We run the hotel around the corner. If ya need a room, we're your men."

Somewhat relaxing Michaela responded, "Thank you, gentlemen. But there is no need. Cloud Dancing's brother offered his house for the night, and later this afternoon we will leave town anyway."

"Cloud Dancing's brother?" asked the two men in unison, and even Grace looked at her questioningly.

"Mr. Sully," Michaela explained, not understanding the puzzlement she'd caused and even less so Hank and Jake's laughter that followed her statement.

Seeing her expression Hank smirked again. "They are brothers as much as me and Jake here." Turning to his friend he suggested, "We could be whiskey brothers. Sounds nice, don't ya think?"

"Now, ya two," Grace scowled. "Leave the doctor alone. She's my guest and I want her to have breakfast in peace and quiet."

While Hank chuckled and stepped back, Jake still hesitated to move and only when Grace swatted him half playfully, half seriously with the fabric napkin she'd carried on her forearm did he turn around and left for his table.

The café owner didn't want for the new doctor to get a bad first impression of the neighborhood. "These two can be a pain but are quite harmless," she assured as she rearranged the small vase with a few daisies on the table while Michaela sat down again.

Yet Michaela smiled. "That's fine," she said and paused a moment before she continued, "What was that about Mr. Sully? Cloud Dancing told me he is his brother."

"Cloud Dancin' is a real Cheyenne and they're blood brothers." It was a small blond boy with missing front teeth who gave her this information as he stepped to the table, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"That's right, Brian," Grace affirmed. "But ya shouldn't disturb my guests. Now… Comin'!" she shouted in the direction of the café when her name was called from inside. "Sorry," she said to Michaela, "but it's pretty busy at the moment."

"I'm fine," Michaela quickly assured.

While Grace hurried away Brian continued looking at the stranger until he eventually asked, "You a real doctor?"

"That's right," Michaela replied.

Brian seemed to be relieved and went on, "I got a friend who's real sick. Can he come to you?"

"Certainly," Michaela nodded. "I will open my practice in four weeks the latest. Then your friend is welcome any time."

"Ya sure?" Brian was still skeptical, and Michaela thought he must have made a lot of bad experiences with physicians.

"I tell you what," she bent toward him conspiratorially. "My patients in Boston used to call me Dr. Mike. I'd like it if you did so as well."

"Good," was all Brian said before he suddenly ran away.

Smiling, Michaela shook her head and resumed drinking her coffee that was unfortunately quite cold by now.

She had barely started to eat her biscuit when Brian appeared again, dragging a boy his age with chocolate-brown skin with him. He pushed the boy in front of her and requested, "Tell him, Dr. Mike. Tell him that he can come to you when he's sick again."

"What's your name, Sweetheart?" Michaela asked the child that looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Anthony, Ma'am," the boy replied in a quiet voice.

"He's Miss Grace's son," Brian piped up again.

"I see," Michaela said and looked back at Anthony. "Anthony, I will soon have my office right across the street and I promise you that whenever you feel sick you can come to me and I will do my best to help you, alright?"

A shy smile flew over the small face and Anthony nodded. Brian didn't give him the opportunity to say more though; he already pulled him away.

"Told ya so," Michaela heard him say and then she was alone again.

When she was in a restaurant in Boston she'd always been an anonymous amongst strangers. She had the distinct feeling that would be very different in her new hometown.

xxx

While Michaela made first contact with people in town Sully's mind was occupied by too many thoughts swirling around in his head. On the one hand there was the fact that he would be taking a road in the afternoon he had avoided for more than two years although he used to love it. When Maude, Abigail's mother, had shown him the parcel of land she would give her daughter for her wedding gift, he had been thrilled about its location. For some reason, Abigail had always assumed it lay at Angel Terrace which was a very quiet street west of the Garden of the Gods Park, yet it didn't. Their new homestead was in fact pretty close to it but a tad more north.

Sully thought the location ideal. It was a small side street of Cedar Heights Drive that formed a T-intersection at its end, but most important was that there were no other houses around. He had grown up in a group home where he'd always been watched, and living in a place without prying eyes sounded like Heaven to him. Abigail liked the idea as well, and so he had built their house bit by bit at the far right end of the T. It had taken him quite a while but it had been done in time for their baby's arrival. However, Abigail never made it to live in their new home.

When he'd been there last night it hadn't been so bad, but driving along the familiar route in bright daylight would bring back all the dashed hopes, and he really didn't look forward to that.

But there was more. Actually, the upcoming task worried him even more than getting his emotions under control on his way to his house. He simply couldn't imagine what had gotten into Cloud Dancing to send him this woman. Even if she was an environment activist she didn't look like someone who'd enjoy two weeks out in the wilderness. Even worse was that Daniel had simply laughed at him when he'd asked him to meet them halfway to the camp to accompany them.

He had no choice; he would have to spend two nights with Michaela alone in the woods. If he only knew why this made him so nervous…

Eventually banishing all these disturbing thoughts from his mind he opened the door to Maude's kitchen. "Ya want me to fix somethin' else before I leave?" he asked, sounding like his normal self, not allowing his nervousness to shine through. He had still some hours to get a grip on himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grace had told her that it was Dr. Bernard's day at the hospital where he would do minor operations and deliver the one or other baby, which meant the clinic was deserted. That was why Michaela decided to wander around a bit after she'd finished her breakfast.

Grace's Café was only one of many other restaurants on West Colorado Avenue. Michaela passed a lot of small galleries, jewelries (one was called _All That Glitters_ which sounded faintly familiar) and all kind of other shops. As she looked down the street it seemed as if Pikes Peak stood directly at its end, and she often halted and just admired the view. Most of the trees that lined the sidewalk were even higher than the buildings, and although the road itself was wide she had the impression as if she were in rather small a town. Being used of the hustle and bustle of a big city she liked that change.

Much to her delight she saw a library on her way back to the Café, and she didn't hesitate to enter and sign up for a member card right away. Afterwards she decided to look for Jake and Hank's hotel, not because the men had impressed her but she remembered that Snowbird had mentioned their establishment at the airport when she'd asked for a hotel. She would need a place to stay at when she returned to town from the excursion.

It didn't take her long to find the Gold Nugget at the corner of the small park right behind the practice building. Its saloon-like appearance was rather charming yet she hesitated to enter it. She would ask around a bit more before she'd make a decision.

Then out of the blue a wave of anxiety hit her. Although she knew how to handle it she still hated when it happened. Fortunately there was a bench nearby. Sitting down she closed her eyes, doing her relaxation exercise. Sam had taught her how to do it after she once found her on the stairs of the hospital. Since her father had died she had some trouble to keep her emotions under control but she knew she would eventually manage.

Once her pulse was back to normal Michaela took in her surroundings again, realizing she sat right across a store that had a lovingly restored wooden sign over its entrance saying "Bray's Mercantile". Growing curious she rose from her seat and crossed the small street. Her question whether the inside would look as ancient as its name and the sign suggested was answered the moment she crossed the threshold: it did. The shop was divided into smaller sections by shelves that were crammed with all kind of things like old-fashioned glass jars filled with drops and other sweets, canned vegetables and fruits and other groceries, cooking pots and dishes and of course anything a tourist could be interested in.

Remembering that she'd intended to buy a map of the town Michaela ventured further into the shop. She admired how the owners had managed to offer everything a modern costumer would buy but created an atmosphere that made you feel as if being back in the late 19th century. There was even a board on a free spot at the wall that was clattered with advertisements written on small sheets. Stepping closer she began to read but was soon interrupted.

"Ya interested in anythin' particular?" she heard a gruff male voice from behind. Turning around she faced a man in his sixties who eyed her rather suspiciously. Before she had the chance to reply an older woman appeared at his side, waving her hand dismissively. "Just ignore him," she said. "You must be the new doctor," she continued matter-of-factly.

Michaela was too astonished for introducing herself. "How do you know?" she asked instead, and the other woman chuckled.

"News travel fast in this part of town," she explained extending her hand. "I'm Olive Davis and this here's my brother Loren. Loren Bray."

"Dr. Quinn," Michaela responded, shaking the offered hand.

"So, how can we help?" Olive looked at her expectantly.

Although she hadn't had a plan when she entered the store the board had given her an idea.

"I'd like to put a request for an apartment on the board, if that's possible," she answered.

"No room," Loren replied as he turned in order to get behind the counter, and Michaela wondered what she'd done wrong.

Olive, however, rolled her eyes at her brother's retreating form. A smile lit her face when she looked back at Michaela. "I have a better idea. I'll spread the word that the new doc is looking for a place to stay and I assure ya, you'll have your apartment in no time."

Ten minutes later Michaela was out on the street again, owning a map of Colorado Springs and surroundings and having purchased some things for a quick lunch later. This way there was no need for returning to the Café or stay in town any longer, and knowing that she would start her hike with Mr. Sully in the late afternoon she thought it a better idea to get back to his house. She wanted to be well rested when she started into a new adventure.

xxx

Sully had been busy all day and saying good bye at home hadn't been easy either. In addition he didn't look forward to starting a hike with a stranger, especially this particular woman. He didn't have anything against the other gender but he knew that women liked to talk but he felt like staying silent for the rest of the day. Actually, if he could have it his way he wouldn't talk for the rest of the week. Having no choice though, he pulled himself together as he approached Amber Valley Drive.

When he reached the T-junction he turned the SUV around so it faced the main road again; this way he wouldn't have to drive into the yard.

After he'd turned off the engine he didn't get out of the car because he still needed a minute for himself. This was his last chance for solitude for the next days, and for some reason he suddenly felt he wasn't ready for the task ahead: He would be in charge for everything during the upcoming expedition. The years before he'd been Cloud Dancing's assistant so he knew a bit about the stupid things students came up with when they thought no one was looking. It wasn't only that they liked to get drunk but some were too eager to prove themselves, misjudging their abilities which led to accidents that could be very serious. Fortunately Daniel would come, too and hopefully he could rely on Michaela's help as well. He knew his brother would have never asked him to take her with him if he couldn't trust her.

However, the moment her name entered his mind Sully straightened on his seat. He had no idea why she'd thrown him off balance although they'd barely spoken yet. He wasn't one who judged people by their appearance but he very well remembered that just seeing her at the airport had stirred something inside of him he couldn't even name. He had no intention though to consider what that implied, neither now nor later, and so he quickly left the SUV.

Determined he walked towards the gate. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the shiny shingle sporting Abigail and his name next to the smaller door, yet he didn't allow for any sentimental thoughts to surface and briskly entered the yard, hoping to find Michaela ready to go.

But she wasn't. Not only were all the windows downstairs wide open but she had also dragged out one of the deckchairs. She lay on it sound asleep, an open book resting face-down on her chest.

Stunned, Sully stopped. For a moment he was overwhelmed by a vision that added him to the picture, both of them resting together perfectly at peace with the world. Yet as soon as he was aware of what he saw he kicked himself back to reality.

Clearing his throat he climbed up the steps to the porch. Although Michaela shifted she didn't wake up, and Sully couldn't help but stare at her again. Wearing immaculate but obviously used jeans and a simple burgundy T-shirt she looked as attractive as she'd done in her costume at the airport. Her hiking boots looked brand new though and he frowned. Wearing them she was asking for blisters; maybe he should suggest to her to change into other shoes.

"Hey," he said quietly, lightly touching her upper arm.

Startled, he took a step back when she immediately sat up seemingly fully awake. He couldn't know that she'd usually been roused this way by her colleagues or the nurses at the hospital when she'd taken a nap at night or during a double shift.

"I'm ready," Michaela instantly assured when she recognized him. In one swift movement she was on her feet. "I only close the windows and then we can start."

"Ya shouldn't have bothered with airing the place," Sully said, "no one's coming here anyway."

Michaela didn't reply although she knew better. When she'd returned to the house around noon she had taken a closer look at the room downstairs and realized that it wasn't as abandoned as it had looked in the middle of the night. There was barely dust on the surfaces, and she'd only then remembered that the bathroom had been clean. That was why she'd thought it a good idea to let in some fresh air, wanting to help keeping the house alive. It was the least she could do after staying the night.

For a moment she considered to tell him but looking at his face she decided against it. Without saying a word she closed the windows. Sully was silent as well, and only when she picked up her fully-packed backpack he spoke again.

"Ya wanna take all that stuff?" he asked, sounding incredulous. "For not even two days?"

Now it was Michaela's turn to look puzzled. "Cloud Dancing said we would be out in the woods for two weeks. I only packed the necessary things," she defended herself.

"Well, ya were supposed to have a bag and a light backpack for the next two days. With this one here ya won't make it more than a mile," Sully explained, trying to stay patient.

"I can manage," Michaela retorted stubbornly. It didn't make sense to her to carry a bag in addition to the backpack; she couldn't see how that would help.

"It's rough area we have to cross; this backpack's far too heavy," Sully insisted, beginning to lose his temper.

"How does my carrying a bag make things easier for me?" she demanded, not budging an inch.

"What?" Sully was baffled for a moment until comprehension dawned on him. Letting out a long sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. Obviously Cloud Dancing had expected him to explain the details to her.

"Okay, listen. We'll take the luggage to the camp by car. Ya only have to carry the stuff ya need for the next two days."

"Oh," Michaela said, calming down instantly. "I see."

A deep wrinkle appeared between her brows when she considered how to re-pack. Eventually she looked at Sully. "Would you mind if I leave some of my clothes on your couch? I have to empty one of my valises and…" her voice trailed off when Sully nodded his consent.

"Sure," he said, "go ahead."

He stayed on the porch while Michaela went inside. He got ready to wait, assuming it would take her a while. Yet as always, Michaela had planned meticulously what item to take for what purpose and so she already joined him again after a few minutes.

"I'm ready," she announced, excitement about the upcoming trip beginning to surface.

Sully eyed her backpack suspiciously; for his liking it still looked far too heavy. He didn't say anything though. He'd told her what she needed to know in order to pack reasonable so it wasn't his business to lecture her.

"Let's go," he simply said, accepting the key to the house she held out to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They've been on their way already ten minutes and Sully hadn't spoken a word yet. The silence grated on Michaela nerves and so she decided to break it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hoping for some detailed information. For some reason she had thought that they would start hiking right away; she hadn't expected a car ride.

Sully glanced at her. After seeing that her re-packed backpack still looked quite full he wondered if he should really take her all the way to Cheesman Lake. It was apparent that she had no idea about hiking. Hiding his doubts he replied evenly, "We'll go to Camp Elim near Manitou Park Lake first. My friend Daniel's waitin' there."

Michaela nodded, her excitement increasing. Yet when she eventually realized that Sully wouldn't say more she prompted, "And then?"

Sully heaved a silent sigh. This was as trying as he had feared. "And then we're gonna check the area up to JO Hill reservoir," he said, falling silent again.

Accepting for now that her companion wasn't the talkative kind Michaela pulled out the map she'd provided at Bray's mercantile and studied it. It wasn't a long distance they would have to cover tonight, only six miles, and she relaxed. After putting the map back into the back pocket of her jeans she leaned against her seat and watched the passing landscape.

Gently sloping upwards, the grey tarmac band of the road cut through rocks now and then. It was quite wide sometimes, not at all as she had imagined it. However, the further they drove the more she noticed the retreating of the tree line. Rows of young firs and spruces lining their way made that even more obvious, and Michaela realized that they had reached the area that had been affected by the Hayman fire in 2002.

"Have you witnessed the fire?" she turned to Sully again, hoping she'd found a topic he would be willing to talk about.

"Nope," Sully replied, "I moved here only a year later." He glanced at her, hoping she would drop the topic. She returned his gaze but when he didn't offer more she resumed looking out of the window.

After a while nothing hinted that they were in the mountains at all: no rocks, no summits in the distance and flat land left and right. Only after they passed Woodland Park did they drive upwards again, and again they were surrounded by still young trees. Michaela wondered what the area had looked like before the fire.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Sully suddenly turned left onto a dirt road. Assuming they were close to Camp Elim she began looking out for houses. On the right she saw only curious rock formations though. They stood there like pillars that some giant had randomly put between the trees. Eventually spotting some buildings she smiled: They had reached their first destination.

The small parking lot was quite crowded yet Sully managed to fit the van into a small space between a red pick-up and a black SUV.

"Nice job," she heard someone from outside saying.

Sully grinned as he loosened the seatbelt. ""That's Daniel," he informed her, already half out of the car.

Michaela hurried to follow him, wanting to see the person who'd put a smile on Sully's face.

"Hey," Sully said as he gave his friend's upper arm a light slap. "Everythin' alright?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded, his eyes on the woman who had just left the van. Her appearance stunned him into silence for a moment. Covering his reaction by clearing his throat he stepped around Sully in order to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Daniel," he said proffering his hand with a genuine smile.

"Michaela Quinn," she offered in return, relieved that Sully's friend seemed to be easy to talk to.

Daniel didn't want the conversation to end already and thus he looked for a way to keep her talking. "So… uhm… Sully said Cloud Dancing asked ya to come?" He looked at her expectantly.

Michaela readily responded, glad that Daniel communicated with her, "I'd rather say he suggested for me to participate in the excursion because it would be a valuable experience for me. And since I've never been in the Rocky Mountains before… Well, here I am."

Sully shuffled his feet uncomfortably. They were not here to make small talk. Apart from that the way his friend looked at Michaela bothered him; they hadn't come here for flirting either. "We best get goin'," he grumbled, "we only have three hours of light left."

Daniel suppressed an amused grin as he saw the scowl deepening on his friend's face. He definitely needed to talk to him. Looking back at Michaela he asked her, "Wanna see the bathroom before ya leave?"

"Oh." Michaela hadn't considered that this might be a good idea. Gratefully she nodded, "Where is it?"

"Over there," Daniel gestured towards a building at the far end of a small path.

His gaze followed her, and he couldn't help but admire her gracious way of walking. Although he'd just met her he already understood why she had thrown Sully off balance. The grin returned to his face when he turned back to him.

"Well, as I told ya I can't come with ya, but we could change places. I'll go with her and you take the van back to…"

"Very funny." Sully glared at him. He definitely didn't like the way Daniel looked at Michaela. And why was she so overly friendly to him? She'd never met him before and should be more careful. Although it was of course a possibility that Daniel went instead of him, Sully knew that his friend was very well aware that he would never agree to that.

Seeing Sully's inner fuming Daniel grew serious again. "Hey, ya know that I was just teasing, don't ya?" When Sully only shot him another glare in response he continued, his voice soft now, "I don't think Abby would mind if ya…"

"That's nothing to do with her," Sully shot immediately back, his mood darkening only more.

Seeing Michaela returning Daniel quickly assured, "I'm sorry, man. But ya shouldn't take it out on her, she seems to be nice."

Wordlessly, Sully turned and walked to the van, opened the door and pulled out the backpacks they would take with them. Daniel was right; he needed to get a grip on himself. Not only for now because his friend had opened the wound again, but in general. It wasn't Michaela's fault that she had stirred something inside of him. After all, she didn't know about his past. Not that there was any reason for her to know it…

Letting out a long breath, he slung the backpacks over his shoulder and hurried to join Daniel and Michaela again. All his good intentions were blown in the wind though when he saw the two of them talking as if they were old acquaintances.

Thrusting Michaela's backpack towards her he said gruffly, "Come on, let's move."

"Everything will go as arranged?" Daniel asked quickly, sensing that Sully would leave any second.

"Sure," his friend replied, already on his way to the exit, "see ya on Monday."

Michaela still struggled with her backpack.

Helping her Daniel quietly told her, "I've upset him, so when he is grumpy that's nothin' to do with you, alright?"

"Thank you," Michaela smiled at him, grateful for his help as well for the relief he'd given her with his last remark. She'd be wondering for sure if she'd done something wrong to make Sully angry.

"Have fun!" Daniel called after her as she ran in order to catch up with Sully.

He couldn't wait to meet her again the day after tomorrow.

xxx

Sully walked along the dirt road on a steady pace. Although Michaela had caught up with him quickly she was always one or sometimes even two steps behind him. She decided to give him this space but hoped he would calm down soon. After all, he hadn't explained yet what exactly they would do.

For the time being she was satisfied with scanning her surroundings. The trees left and right were high but didn't stand closely together, and the longer they followed the road the more small trees were to be seen. Around half a mile west from the camp she saw the first tree skeletons. She knew they would still meet a lot of them since she'd done some online research and seen them on Google Earth. However, it was one thing to see them on the computer but quite a different one to pass them in reality.

The further they went the less tall trees were around, and the small groups of young firs and spruces looked rather forlornly. After they crossed a small area where the trees looked as if they were just dry they reached a section that appeared like a normal part of the wood. Yet before she was done with heaving a sigh of relief Sully suddenly left the road, leading them into the wooded area.

It didn't take her even a hundred feet to realize that nothing was normal here when she almost lost her footing because she hadn't seen the dead trunk lying on the ground. After catching herself she glanced at Sully's back, hoping he hadn't noticed her stumbling. He hadn't, and from now on her eyes were downcast most of the time in order to avoid falling. This way she didn't notice that the number of trees they passed decreased until suddenly full daylight hit her. Looking up again she stopped short at the sight before her and gasped. There were dead trunks standing and lying everywhere on the hard and dry ground as far as the eye could see. An eerie silence engulfed the area, giving the scenery an unreal feeling.

Sully had known from the sound of snapping twigs behind him that Michaela was following him but then her steps stopped and he heard her taking in a sharp breath. Turning he saw her standing at the edge of the sparse tree line, her hand covering her heart. She had tears in her eyes and seemed so vulnerable at this moment that Sully forgot that he wanted to keep his distance to her. Obviously she didn't look at the result of the Hayman fire as a catastrophe worth to be seen but deeply cared for what had happened to the forest. He could tell her reaction was honest. Closing the distance between them he ran his hand down her arm asking concerned, "You alright?"

Still in shock Michaela whispered, "How can she live with what she has done?"

Sully instantly knew that she was referring to Terry Barton who had intentionally started the fire. "I don't know," he said quietly and he knew there was no use in musing about this. So he continued, "But I do know how we can try to repair the damage."

Seeing that he had her attention now, he pointed at the ground showing her the small saplings that did their best to stand upright in the soil. "We planted them last fall and we're here to control if enough of them have taken roots."

"Alright," Michaela said, "what do I have to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michaela couldn't help but think that if she'd known what a disturbing task it would be to walk through a literally burnt out area for hours on end she would have considered more carefully her agreement to come. Yet as soon as this thought crossed her mind she dismissed it. Actually, it was good that she hadn't had any idea about what she would encounter; this way she had looked forward to coming instead of dreading it. And who was she kidding anyway? She'd never shied away from any work that had to be done. Sully had explained to her that they needed to look out for bigger spots where the saplings hadn't taken roots because they would need re-planting in fall.

He'd taken her half a mile into the area where the small hills left and right formed something akin a valley that was defined by a narrow trail leading through it. She was to scan the gentle slopes on both sides as far as she could see while he walked along the hilltop on her right, around 400 yards away. He'd given her a pair of binoculars and advised that she was only to leave the trail for some yards when burnt trees didn't allow her a free view to the higher areas.

In a way she was thankful for the distance between them; it gave her space for her to come to terms with her feelings. His light touch had shaken her to the core. When he'd recognized her shock at seeing the damage done to the wood his eyes had shown open concern, and she simply wasn't used to this kind of care because people seemed to take it for granted that she could deal with anything. Of course Sam knew better as did her family. Sometimes it drove her sisters Marjorie, Maureen and Claudette crazy because they knew they'd hurt her but she never showed it. Distancing herself from her emotions had become second nature to her. This way she had survived David's going missing and was able to cope with her father's death. Of course she was paying for that with occasional anxiety attacks and depression but most of the time she was just fine.

Halting in her tracks momentarily Michaela took in a deep breath. She should concentrate on her task. There was no reason to see anything in Sully's concern for her than just kindness. She'd only met him the day before and didn't know the first thing about him. Apart from that he obviously wasn't interested in getting to know her either.

At this last thought she felt herself blush, remembering that she had no right to judge him. After all, she still kept it a secret that she was a physician although being a doctor was what defined her. Shaking her head lightly as if to chase away unwelcome thoughts she eventually resumed her walk. Lifting the binocular to her eyes, she began scanning the ground for saplings again.

Sully was satisfied. Despite the dry winter almost all young trees had taken roots which meant their effort to afforest this area hadn't been in vain. A lot of people had worked very hard to get so far: Cones from ponderosa pine and Douglas fir trees had been collected and it took about two years for them to reach a stage that they could be planted. Not only that; putting the plants into the ground was very time-consuming as well. Fortunately they could still rely on volunteers, but as always after a catastrophe the interest in its aftermath dwindled. Now, nine years later, large areas where the fire had been the hottest, looked still the same: the ground hard and merciless like stone with not one single blade of grass, the trunks dead and not even flies were around.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. The damage was done; there was no use in dwelling on it. All they could do now was trying to make sure that something like that wouldn't happen again and help the forest to recover.

As he'd done several times before, Sully stopped and turned in order to look where Michaela was. Her red t-shirt was easily to be seen amongst the dull colors around, and like before he instantly spotted her. She was several yards behind him, and he decided to walk faster so he could end his task and join her before she reached West Creek Road which they had to cross.

Yet now that her name had entered his mind his blood began to boil again because he remembered how Daniel had spoken it. It's been as if he'd savored every single letter when he'd used it in their conversation, not to forget the way he'd looked at her…

Determined Sully squared his shoulders; he would make sure that Daniel left her alone. After all, Cloud Dancing had asked him to take care of her so she would feel comfortable, and he would do his brother this favor. He still didn't have a clue why she was here, despite her earlier explanation. Nature was everywhere so she could have easily found it at home. Wanting to be in the mountains sounded like an excuse rather than a good reason. If she really cared about environment pollution she wouldn't take a plane just for fun.

Still having these thoughts on his mind he reached the trail she was using. Changing his plan about going to meet her he chose one of the higher pines growing there and sat down at its foot. Relaxing against the trunk he closed his eyes, trying to get as much rest as he could after a day that had been quite long and demanding for him already.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes that he heard her approaching. Not moving he watched her turning around the last bend. She hadn't noticed him yet and looked at ease, her thumbs under the straps of her backpack and the binocular lightly swinging around her neck. The weight on her back didn't seem to bother her but he still thought she had brought far too much stuff. However, he didn't want to startle her so he eventually rose to his feet.

Michaela couldn't help but smile when she spotted Sully. She quickly sobered though when she saw his neutral expression that didn't give away anything about his thoughts. Yet not discouraged in the least she reported immediately, "I haven't seen bigger patches where the saplings haven't taken roots. There were only a few here and there that didn't look well."

"That's good," Sully said, "thanks for your help." Gesturing for her binocular he continued, "Ya can give me that now."

"Are we already there?" Michaela wondered.

"Nope." Sully couldn't help but grin, thinking she had obviously no sense for distances at all. They hadn't even made half of the way yet.

Michaela could tell that he was laughing at her and her temper rose. "Well, excuse me when I'm wrong, but I thought you said we would have to check the saplings today."

"We just did," he replied. Seeing her eyes darken with annoyance he hurried to clarify, "From now on I only have to take pictures of some places that we watched over the years after the fire. It's for a students' project at Cloud Dancing's university. It's about documenting the development of the forest's recovery."

Michaela frowned. "Shouldn't the students do it themselves?" she wondered, knowing how strict the rules for a scientific study were.

"Ya can't just send people into this area," Sully retorted somewhat indignantly, "it might look like a harmless trip but in fact it's rather dangerous to move between the dead trees. A light breeze could be enough to make the trunks fall so you gotta be real careful."

Seeing her worried expression at this statement he quickly continued, "I know what I'm doin'.Ya just have to stay behind me."

xxx

Michaela had hoped for a conversation now that they were hiking together but soon she was glad that she didn't have to talk. It was rough country and the constant climbing up a hill and down on the other side began to wear her out. Sully's pace wasn't too fast but steady, and she was thankful for every stop when he took photographs. After an hour she was reduced to just watching her feet so she wouldn't stumble. Dusk began to announce itself by hiding the sun behind a thin veil of clouds that hovered over the horizon, and the temperature began to drop. Sully had just vanished over the crest of the hillock before her when she considered pulling out her jacket from the backpack. This brief moment of inattention was enough for her foot to get caught in a root she'd overlooked. Trying to keep her balance her arms thrashed about, but of course she fell.

A sharp pain in her left wrist made her gasp, and defeated she sat on the ground for a moment before she palpated her arm.

Sully had just been finishing with the last pictures when he heard a sound that could only come from Michaela. He paused for a moment, listening. She didn't call for help so he took his time placing the camera into its case before putting it in his backpack. Only then did he turn back in order to look whether she needed his assistance.

It wasn't so that he didn't care whether she was hurt or not but he had the distinct feeling that she would prefer to compose herself before he saw her. Actually, he had to admit that he'd misjudged her. He could tell that she was the talkative kind but she'd still left him alone. She'd never complained or asked him to slow down despite her struggle to keep up with him. He'd glanced back at her occasionally, and every time when he noticed that she'd fallen behind too far he found a reason to wait for her like checking the map or write something in his notepad. He would never tell her but he found her even more attractive with her face flushed from the exertion and some wisps of hair having escaped the braid that hung over her shoulder.

However, as he saw her on the ground, fumbling with a dazzling white bandage he began to run.

When he reached her he went down on his knees, cocking his head in order to look at her face. She avoided his gaze though, embarrassed about her clumsiness.

"It's only strained," she tried to make light of it as she attempted to apply the bandage.

"Here, let me," he offered without thinking twice.

"Thank you, but I don't need you to wait on me," Michaela rejected, determined not to be a burden to him.

Sully, however, couldn't hide his beginning frustration. This woman sure was stubborn. "There's no shame in lettin' people help you," he set her straight, and for the first time she let her guard down.

"I'm sorry," she said sighing dejectedly, "I just wanted to show you that I could do whatever you could."

From somebody else this statement might have sounded arrogant but Sully understood that from her it was an admission. She didn't want to be better than he was, she wanted to be accepted.

"Why don't ya quit tryin' so hard?" he wondered, locking eyes with her as he waited for her answer.

She held his gaze for a moment. Then she looked away, shrugging almost playfully. "Old habits," she conceded as a shy smile crossed her face.

"Give them up," he suggested, the corners of his mouth lifting as well.

Timidly, she eventually handed him the bandage.

"No worries," Sully assured, "I'm trained in first aid. Ya sure there's nothin' broken?"

"Positive," Michaela replied but he asked her to move her fingers anyway, and only when he was satisfied that this was actually just a case of a strain did he begin to wrap her wrist.

Soon they were on their way again and it was as if this short intimate moment between them had never occurred: Sully was in the lead and Michaela did her best to not fall behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darkness was falling rapidly over the dead forest and Sully was glad he'd decided to take a shortcut so they would arrive at the JO Hill Reservoir before it was pitch black outside. Although he was sure Michaela had done her best she'd still slowed him down. He wasn't annoyed though and worried neither; he'd taken photographs at all the places Cloud Dancing had pointed out to him. The last goal for the day was to reach their night lodging, which shouldn't take them longer than 15 more minutes because they could already see the line of green trees ahead, which, as he knew, hid the few small houses and log cabins that were their destination.

When they arrived his composure was destroyed though the moment he learned that he would have to share one of the tiny rooms in a small cabin with Michaela. He'd counted on being invited into the main house by Cloud Dancing's friend who lived there, yet every room was already occupied. His uneasiness wasn't about the size of the place but the fact that they would practically sleep next to each other. It didn't make things easier that Michaela didn't seem to mind when he informed her. Of course he had no way of knowing that she was used to resting with male colleagues right next to her for she couldn't afford to be oversensitive if she wanted to catch some sleep at the hospital. That was why she didn't see anything strange in the arrangement.

Sitting on her makeshift bed Michaela struggled as well, but her problem had nothing to do with Sully. Her wrist hurt. She hadn't had difficulties with giving herself a lick and a promise but she wasn't able to loosen her braid and brush her hair. She would have asked Sully for help if he had been in a better mood, but seeing his stony face this option was out of the question. Eventually she decided to leave her hair be and wait how she would feel in the morning. Brushing some stray wisps from her brow she looked over at Sully who lay on his back with his eyes closed, shifting restlessly in order to find a comfortable position.

Sully was sure he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. The only woman who'd been so close to him at night was Abigail, his wife. He wished there was a way to banish Michaela from his mind yet hard as he tried, he had no idea how to do that. Things only became worse when he eventually couldn't help himself but look at her once more.

Michaela caught his gaze and returned it before he broke the connection. Her shoulders slumped, and she wished they would just talk like normal people. She had no idea what it was that had caused Sully's mood swing; he'd been pretty annoyed with her since he'd joined her again after he came back from the main house. Still, she attempted to keep some normalcy. "Good night," she said but didn't receive any response.

Sully had turned on his side by now so she couldn't see that his lips moved, whispering "Good night" as well. However, after she'd stretched herself out on her cot it didn't take long that she heard him changing his position again. Sensing his eyes on her she lifted her head from the pillow, finding him staring her way. But like before, he didn't speak and she wasn't able to read his expression. So for tonight she gave up solving the riddle he presented to her. Exhaustion took over and she drifted off before she knew it.

To Sully things were different. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes again but to him, the small room almost burst with tension despite the open window. His body simply didn't obey him. With his heart thumping loudly inside of his chest it was impossible to fall asleep, and the harder he tried the more awake he became. He had no idea why he was so thrown off balance; it wasn't so that he never worked with women. He was sure that this wasn't about Michaela's looks but rather what she radiated. Yet this was exactly what he couldn't name; all he knew was that he felt attracted to her. The more he thought about that, the angrier he grew: with Michaela because she was how she was, with Cloud Dancing that he'd sent her to him but most of all with himself because he let a woman get under his skin, a woman he didn't even know.

With these thoughts on his mind he tossed and turned all night, and the little rest he got couldn't be called sleep at all.

xxx

When Michaela woke up by some movement in the room she didn't believe her eyes: Sully was fully dressed and tying up his backpack, obviously ready to leave.

Pushing herself up from her cot she asked incredulously, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Not even turning around he retorted, "I said we would leave at sun-up."

Sighing with exasperation Michaela huffed, "You could at least have given me a warning."

But Sully stayed unfazed. "I just did."

However, it didn't even take a second for him to lose his temper again. "Better hurry up and pack up all your junk," he growled, referring to the toiletry bag she had put on the small table last night.

"It's not junk," she shot back, collecting her things.

Sully didn't listen, still busy with straightening the blanket on his bed. "I knew this was a bad idea," he said irritably to himself but still loud enough for her to hear.

Yet as he straightened again, slinging his backpack over his shoulder he suddenly had a solution for his dilemma. Having already witnessed her stubborn streak though, he tried his best to deliver it gently.

"Ya know, ya could stay here for the day and the others will pick ya up tomorrow," he suggested, attempting to sound casual.

Michaela was instantly alerted. Suspiciously she glanced at him as she continued packing. "Why should I?" she asked.

Gaining no response she turned towards him, challenging him with her eyes to tell her what was really on his mind.

Carefully Sully began to list reasons he hoped were good enough for her, "The territory will be even rougher than yesterday, and the weather report speaks of possible thunderstorms."

Seeing that his arguments seemed to have hit home he added, "And ya just don't have any practice in hikin'."

If he'd left out this last remark he might have convinced her but explaining his request with her lacking skills made her only more determined to show her willingness to learn. That was why she was here in the first place.

Raising her chin and squaring her shoulders she smiled and stated matter-of-factly, "Well, without practicing I won't get any practice, will I?"

Realizing his mistake Sully was searching for the right words, and as Michaela waited for his reply another thought occurred to her. Concerned now she asked, "Are you saying that with me in tow you won't make it to the lake in time before it will get dark?"

He hesitated a moment too long with his answer, and Michaela could tell that he was looking for an excuse to make her stay. Raising an eyebrow she cast him another disarming smile.

"Alright, then let's go."

xxx

As if their argument had never happened they'd resumed their hiking arrangement from the day before: Sully went ahead at a steady pace and glanced back now and then making sure she wouldn't fall behind too far.

Sometimes they took a road leading west, sometimes trails barely visible and from time to time they used shortcuts which often meant they had to circle bigger rocks or climb over them. Michaela refused to ask for a pause; and since Sully didn't offer one she just kept walking. After a while she couldn't tell whether they were on their way for one hour or already three. Her mind had gone blank; all she was thinking about was not to stumble again and hurt herself more.

When the sun was reaching its zenith Sully began to look around for a suitable place for a lunch break. They had made nice progress so far, despite the increasing heat. Over the course of the morning he had been able to get a grip on himself; long walks used to do that for him. And there was something else: he'd reminded himself that Cloud Dancing never did anything without reason, and all he was wondering now was which lesson his friend had reserved for Michaela to learn. It didn't occur to him that the lesson might be for him. Apart from that he had come to the conclusion that it was not so bad to have a woman around who neither idolized nor ignored him, for that was the usual treatment he received from the female students – either they gushed about his looks or dismissed him as below their level of intelligence.

All these thoughts were wiped from his mind when he spotted a large solitaire pine tree still standing. The ground beneath it was barren but its branches offered enough shade so they would be out of the sun for the time being.

He waited for Michaela to catch up, and when he saw her hot face he silently cursed. She was under his care and all he had done was thinking of himself. Secretly he admired her stubbornness but he knew it wouldn't do her any good if she went on not listening to her body. He knew better though than to tell her; he was quite sure she would deny any problems she might have. However, he decided that he would stretch their stop until her complexion was back to normal.

"Here," he pointed to a clean spot beneath the tree when she reached him, "sit down. We'll have a break."

Michaela was too exhausted for hiding her relief. She pulled her backpack from her shoulders and put it down, and as she stretched out she used it as a pillow, "That's good," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Ya should drink some water," Sully quietly advised.

Quickly sitting up again she assured, "I had water now and then." But since she was happy that he talked again she added, "But you are right. You can't have too much water in this weather."

After taking a few gulps from her half-empty bottle she studied his face, hoping he wouldn't withdraw again. He didn't and so she gave him a tentative smile. Seizing the opportunity she said, "May I ask you a question?"

Sully was instantly on full alert but still nodded, "Shoot."

"How come that there are some spots where trees are still alive and green while around them everything is burnt? The fire must have hit them like the other trees since they stood right next to them."

Sully relaxed; this topic was safe territory and he readily explained, "As long as the roots are not compromised, ponderosa pine can survive if 25 percent of the canopy is still green. Douglas fir can usually only survive a 50 percent burn."

"I see," Michaela nodded and fell silent again. "_What a strong will to live_," she thought, running her finger over the thick root right next to her, "_I wish I were that brave._"

Catching herself she took in a deep breath and sought for something that would distract her from negative thoughts. Eating was still out of the question; she wouldn't be able to get anything down yet. Thus she took another sip of water from her bottle. As she bent back her head some wisps of hair got caught in the corner of her mouth and she realized that her braid probably needed to be redone. After pulling out a small mirror from one of the side pockets of her backpack she looked into it and rolled her eyes at herself. She definitely needed to take care of her hair.

Loosening her braid wasn't a problem, but she knew pulling the brush through her long tresses without using both hands was. She would have to grit her teeth.

She didn't have to. She suddenly felt Sully's hand on hers, stilling it and taking the brush from her. For a moment she stiffened but when Sully didn't talk but carefully combed out her hair she relaxed, allowing herself the luxury of being helped.

Sully on the other hand was consumed by his task, admiring the softness of the coppery hair and how long it was. He was oblivious of the smile that crossed his face.

For the time being they both were at peace with themselves.

* * *

_I'm sorry, but I will have to stretch the time between posting two chapters for a bit. I will have a friend visiting me for five weeks which means I won't be able to write as often as I do now. That is why I will post only once a week for a while; on Sundays like today. __I hope you will still enjoy this story. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were wandering on a dirt road again when Sully suddenly stopped and put down his backpack. The heat was becoming almost unbearable, and he knew that meant it wouldn't take very long anymore until a lightning storm would clear the atmosphere. Judging the temperature and the current stillness of the air he assumed that it might be a strong one. That was why he had to drop his plan of making it easier for Michaela and only use forest roads; they needed to take shortcuts in order to reach the lake before all hell would break loose.

"Is something wrong?" Michaela asked concerned but Sully shook his head. He didn't want to alarm her; they would deal with the storm when it was here.

"Nope," he simply said as he pulled out a folded map and a small compass.

Michaela didn't want to make him angry again but he'd never studied the map so thoroughly before. She was growing exhausted and so she dared to post the question that was troubling her, "Are we lost?"

Sully glanced at her, gauging her expression. She did her best to not show any anxiety but he still sensed it.

"'Couse not," he replied reassuringly, "I know this trail but things 'round here have changed since I last used it. I just wanna make sure that we don't miss the spot where we have to leave it."

She gave him a smile in response and considered taking off her backpack as well when she heard the noise of an approaching engine. Studying his map, Sully automatically took a step to the side. Michaela followed him suit, watching a flatbed truck packed with logs coming around the bend. The vehicle was too fast and swayed dangerously from side to side as it bumped along the stony dirt track, the logs rolling fro and back. When the truck had almost reached them, something happened that she had only read and heard about in stories: Time began to slow down and she watched the unfurling scene unable to stop it.

In response to the speed and an especially heavy bump the chains that secured the load snapped with the extra weight, and some of the logs began to tumble down to the ground the moment the truck was level with Michaela and Sully. Sully was about to look up, alerted by the unusual noise but it was too late for him to react. Not for Michaela though because she had been seeing what was coming, and with all her might she bumped against him, pushing him forward so that the first log landed behind them, if only a mere feet.

"What the…" Sully exclaimed, momentarily disoriented and only noticing that Michaela lay atop of him.

She quickly got up and automatically began to examine him for injuries. "Does anything hurt?" she asked as she probed the arm he had fallen on, yet Sully fended her off.

"I'm fine," he insisted as he straightened to his feet, groaning. Only when he stood did he come to his senses again, and his repelling tone turned into concern when he regarded her carefully.

Touching her shoulder he searched her eyes when he asked, "Ya alright?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded still somewhat breathless, "yes, I'm fine."

She felt her knees weaken though now that the realization of what could have happened hit her. She sat down at the wayside while Sully stormed towards the driver who was climbing out of his cabin.

"Ya crazy?" Sully yelled at him, giving his shoulder a light shove. "Don't ya know how to secure your load?"

The man who was in his forties, stoically looked at the pile of logs on the ground, scratching his head. Eventually he raised his eyes to Sully, wondering, "Ya wouldn't help me loading them up again, would ya?"

Speechless, Sully stared at him. Suspiciously he sniffed the air; maybe this guy was drunk. Not only didn't he at least apologize for almost killing them, he also asked for something impossible. Any fool who was in the logging business knew that you needed a machine if you wanted to lift a trunk.

He didn't smell any alcohol though and was about to yell again when he felt a small hand on his back.

"He's in shock too, Sully," Michaela quietly told him.

"Well, that's too bad," he said, still angry. After a glance at the sky he told her, "C'mon, let's move."

"Aren't we going to help him?" Michaela asked, incredulous that he would leave the driver behind just like that.

"We can't," he retorted impatiently, "Come on, we gotta move."

Seeing her look he sighed in exasperation, turning to the man whose color was returning to his face now. "Ya got a cell?" he asked, his tone not friendly at all.

The driver nodded which was enough for Sully, and he pushed Michaela again, "C'mon on!"

Seeing her still indecisive expression he gave an angry dismissing gesture and simply marched off, leaving the road and her standing behind.

She had no choice, and after smiling at the driver apologetically before she hurried to follow Sully. It didn't feel right to leave the man, and the only thing that soothed her conscience was that he definitely hadn't been hurt. His shock wasn't severe and would wear off soon.

She was out of breath when she caught up with Sully yet that didn't stop her from giving him a piece of her mind. "What kind of a person are you? This man had just had an accident and he might…"

"He's still better off than we are," Sully interrupted her, still scowling.

Stunned into silence by this remark she glowered at him. He didn't flinch under her glare but pointed with his eyes to the sky.

Michaela hadn't noticed yet that the sun was gone because the heat was still as unbearable as if it were still shining. Understanding what the grey clouds promised she grew nervous. She knew the rule: Never use a tree for protection from lightning for it always strikes at the highest point in the area. But actually, their situation was even worse because in fact, most of the pines and firs around were still very young and it was Sully and her who would make a fine target.

It has never been easy for her to trust anyone, even those she knew quite well, and now she had to put herself into the hands of a stranger. All she could do was hope that he would keep them both save. He was already several yards ahead again, and suppressing her anxiety as best as she could she rushed after him.

xxx

It had taken them an hour to finally reach their destination, and it was almost dark by now. Getting there had been a challenge since the ground wasn't only hilly again but grew stonier the farther they went, and they were on their way quite fast. Loud rumbling and occasional flashes of light announced that the storm was near, and Michaela sighed with relief when Sully finally stopped. Yet when she took in their surrounding uneasiness reclaimed her mind: they stood at the end of a forest road that simply ceased to exist right in front of a pile of several rocks. She could see the bank of the creek through the young trees but no cabin or anything that resembled at least a primitive shelter.

She was wrong though because she wasn't used to looking with trained eyes at a place in the wilderness. But Sully was and after a short hesitation he gestured for her to follow him. He led her straight towards the small crag, and only when she stood before the narrow cave that was formed by a big rock leaning against another one did she recognize it.

"Ya can wait out the weather here," Sully said as he put down his backpack, opened it and pulled out a thin blanket.

Michaela watched him laying it onto the ground for her to sit on, but when he stepped back she asked, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, seemingly unconcerned. He didn't wait for her to ask more questions but ventured down to the creek that turned into the Cheesman Lake only a few hundred yards away. Reaching the bank he bent down, splashing water at his face.

Thinking this a good idea Michaela decided to follow him but it was as if the heavens above had only waited for this moment to finally open their floodgates. Rain was pouring down so heavily that it was difficult to see more than a few feet ahead. Lightning, almost immediately followed by rumbling thunder startled her, and she ducked deeper into the cave. She couldn't help herself though, she needed to know where Sully was, if he had found shelter for himself as well. Carefully she peeked around the edge of the rock that formed the entrance, only to find Sully standing some feet away, pressed with his back against the rough surface.

"Sully!" she cried as loud as she could.

"What?" he yelled back, not even looking in her direction.

"Come inside!" she called.

Already drenched to his skin he looked up at the sky. "It'll stop soon," he assured, more to himself than to her.

Michaela rolled her eyes; he sounded like a small boy. "Don't be stubborn," she retorted.

He turned towards her, squinting against the water running into his eyes. Crouching down so he was on eye level with her he informed her, "It's an old habit."

She shook her head lightly, advising, "Give it up."

Of course they both remembered that they had this conversation before, only with reversed roles. Yet Sully still hesitated, looking up again. This was different; sharing the tiny space with her was different from her allowing him to bandage her wrist. Eventually he acknowledged that she was right. This rain could go on for several hours; you never knew how long it would last out here in the mountains. He gazed at her, seeing that she was still looking at him, ready to argue until he would surrender. Not because she wanted him close and take any advantage of the situation but because it was the rational thing to do. So he gave in.

xxx

Sully woke up at the blue hour in the morning, his eyes still closed. He knew something was wrong although it felt right. Frowning, he tried to grasp the sensation but only when Michaela stirred did he know what it was: her back was snuggled against his chest and his arm held her in position.

As he had feared the rain hadn't ceased after the lightning storm was gone, and so it had been impossible for them to build their night camp at the clearing as planned. The tents weren't there yet and they would have had to sleep without any cover since building a lean-to was out of the question. The trees weren't big and strong enough yet for cutting off even only a few branches.

That was why they had decided to sleep in the cave with his blanket as the mattress and her gold foil emergency blanket as their cover against the cold. Using their sleeping bags wasn't an option because they were simply too big for the little space they had. They had mutely agreed that resting the way they were still laying was the only comfortable position for both of them under the conditions. Sully remembered that he hadn't known where to put his hand. The only place was Michaela's hip but he'd hesitated to touch her. Obviously his self-restraint hadn't been strong enough in his sleep.

However, he didn't know what to do now. If he moved he would disrupt her sleep which he didn't want to happen, but if he didn't she might be angry when she found herself in his arms once she opened her eyes. Yet suddenly he realized that she lay far too still. She was already awake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and moved away from his warmth. She was so embarrassed that she wished the ground would open and simply swallow her. How could she have allowed herself to sleep in the arms of a man she barely knew? She must have forgotten that she had to share the narrow space and occupied most of it for herself, pushing Sully against the rock behind him.

Stunned by her apology he didn't reply. He simply didn't know what to say. But when she sat up he saw her blush in the dim morning light and understood: she thought she'd forced him to hold her.

"No," he eventually said. "I'm sorry. I should've been better prepared and brought a tent. I'd forgotten it might rain."

That wasn't exactly true but he said it for her sake. In case it rained he'd expected to sleep outside, no matter what. He'd done it before. He only hadn't counted on such a downpour like last night.

Since neither of them knew what to add an awkward silence grew between them until Sully pushed himself up from the ground. "I'll just…" he said, gesturing in the direction of the creek.

Michaela nodded, grateful that there would be some spatial distance between them again. It had felt far too good being held.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The terrain was stony and rough, and Michaela needed some time before she found a patch that she felt comfortable with for using it as a toilet. She couldn't help but wonder how this problem would be solved once the entire group was here. It wasn't only that; nothing at this place suggested that it would be a campsite for more than ten people in the evening. But she had really no idea about camping; she'd never slept in a tent before, or in a cave for that matter. However, Cloud Dancing had told her that she could trust Sully and Daniel's experience and so she tried her best to stop worrying.

More important was that she took care of her wrist. Back at the cave she unwrapped the bandage. Much to her relief the swelling was almost gone. After applying an ointment again she put on a wrist guard which was more comfortable but still supported the joint. Then she pulled her plait over her shoulder. Seeing it was still neatly braided, actually more neatly than she had ever done it herself, she threw it on her back again. If she was honest to herself she had to admit she regretted she wouldn't have to ask Sully for his help with her hair once more. Blushing at this thought she sighed. There was no use in reading more into his kindness than just that: kindness. She didn't even know if he was married or had a girlfriend or any other relationship.

Eventually she took a towel and carefully walked down the gentle slope to the creek. Sully was still there.

The small river didn't flow straight but in a sharp angle resembling the letter V. Sully stood some yards away at the angular point and looked along the creek that wasn't visible to her. He was obviously considering something. Not wanting to disturb him, she bent down to the water, splashing it at her face repeatedly. The cool liquid felt like heaven and she wished she could submerge herself in it. The creek was too shallow though and thus she was content with just washing her arms and neck.

"Once the camp is built we'll all go downstream and take a bath," she suddenly heard his deep voice right behind her.

Startled, she straightened to her feet and turned around. How could he know what she was thinking? Seeing amusement on his face she quickly caught herself.

"I'm looking forward to it," she responded, smiling with anticipation.

"Good," Sully said, his expression sobering again.

Michaela didn't understand this mood swing and followed his gaze across the water. Young head-high trees covered the hilly area opposite from them like freckles on a pale face, the ground shining through everywhere.

"How long will it take for them to get tall?" she wondered.

"The trees?" Sully asked, looking back at her. On her nod he answered, "'Bout seventy years. But it'll take a lot longer for the entire forest with all its wildlife and flora to fully recover. They say between three and four hundred years."

Seeing that she was shocked by these figures he explained, "It's been an exceptional hot and large fire. There had been only very little rain in the years before, and when the fire was set, a dry wind helped to spread it quickly over a large area. They needed three and a half weeks to contain it and then a bit more than two weeks to finally control it."

Michaela had read about that, but standing on the ground where it had happened was something completely different. Imagining the raging fire racing across the area sent a shiver through her body. That was when she remembered that Sully had told her he only moved to Colorado the year after the catastrophe.

In an attempt to distract herself from the disturbing thoughts she looked up at him. "Where did you live before?"

Sully hesitated with his response. He didn't want to talk about his life but knew he had to reply because anything else would simply be rude. So he said curtly, "New York."

"New York," she repeated, growing wistful.

She suddenly felt lost in this vast area of burnt forest that fought for its survival. She wasn't used to this silence that began to unnerve her and wondered if Sully missed city life, too.

"Do you ever get homesick?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Nope." Avoiding her gaze he kicked a pebble towards the water.

She wanted to ask what had happened to him that he didn't care about his hometown, but his expression kept her from doing so.

It wasn't so that Sully didn't want to talk to her; he rather feared he would tell her too much. There was something about the way she looked at him that told him that she didn't ask out of curiosity, but that she actually cared. However, he didn't need another one to fuss over him; he just wanted to be left alone.

She still studied his face, and so he changed the topic. "Wanna have breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure," Michaela agreed, and together they strolled back to the cave, each occupied by their own thoughts.

xxx

Sully had told Michaela he wanted to explore the surroundings and asked her to stay behind. Not because he didn't want her to be around but in case he wasn't back yet when the others arrived.

She didn't mind; who knew when she would have some time for herself again? After folding both blankets and putting her water bottle back into her backpack nothing was left for her to do. It promised to become a hot day again and so she changed into shorts. Then she went back to the creek. This time she pulled off her shoes and carefully ventured into the middle of the water.

First she turned left but soon big rocks blocked her way. She didn't want to climb over them and risk falling again on the slippery surface. It was easier to go into the other direction. Yet walking around the bend she realized that she couldn't go much further here either. The creek grew wider and deeper, and she remembered that Sully had told her that it flew into the lake not too far ahead.

Although the sensation of the water caressing her legs she felt kind of stupid just standing around. Thus she went back to the cave, pulled out her Kindle from her backpack and settled against one of the rocks. She would use the time and read a medical article she had downloaded when she was still in Boston.

As usual she was soon so absorbed in the text that she forgot everything around her, and the vehicles were quite close already when she finally heard them. She hadn't noticed Sully's return either and was surprised when he got to his feet only a few yards away from her.

She hurried to put her e-book into her backpack and joined Sully the moment the two vans pulled to halt one after another at the end of the forest road. They had barely stopped when the doors opened and young people jumped onto the ground. Instantly the air was filled with laughter and chatting that created an atmosphere of anticipation. Although it was contagious, Michaela grew self-conscious. They were all so young, and she couldn't help but wonder if they would accept her amongst them.

But then simultaneously both driver's doors opened, and Daniel jumped onto the ground from the first one. A smile of relief crossed her face; he'd already talked to her and seemed to be Sully's and her age. The second driver was an older African-American and Sully was already at his side to great him. They both began to talk and didn't turn when Daniel raised his voice, shouting, "Listen, folks! As I told ya back in town ya each gotta find a place for your tents. This here," and he gestured to the sandy area at his left, "will be the main place where ya can always find either Sully or me. Oh, and our guest, Michaela Quinn." He pointed at her, and she produced a smile. Turning to the group again Daniel continued, "Just make sure your tents will stand within hearing range, alright? We'll meet here again in two hours."

He had barely finished speaking when everyone went to the second van that Sully and the other man had already begun to unload. Daniel shook his head indulgently at the chaos the young people created.

Then he heard his name and turned around, finding himself across from Michaela.

"Hey," he said beaming at her, "great to see ya again."

Her smile was rather insecure when she admitted, "I didn't know I have to bring a tent. Cloud Dancing never mentioned…"

Seeing her embarrassment Daniel stopped her, "No worries. He said there's no need for ya to buy one only for this Occasion. He told us to bring one for ya."

Michaela instantly relaxed, but only for a moment. "I have no idea how to…"

"That's fine; Sully and I will build yours. But now I have to…" He gestured towards his van. Its backseats were still stuffed with backpacks.

Michaela nodded. "I could help unloading," she offered shyly.

Daniel wanted to tell her that he was able to manage it on his own but he understood that she wanted to do something. After all, everyone around was busy.

"Sure," he agreed, wanting for her to feel comfortable. Yet as she brushed a stray wisp of hair from her brow he saw the wrist guard.

"Wait," he said. "You're hurt. What happened?" Before even hearing her out he decided to have a word about that with Sully later.

Michaela shrugged dismissively, "I didn't watch my footing and fell. It's only a light strain. I'm fine, really."

Daniel didn't reply for he felt this was his fault. Sully had practically begged him to come with them but he had laughed at him because he thought Sully's fear of women ridiculous by now. He could very well imagine how his friend had dragged their guest across the area, hurrying along in front of her so he wouldn't have to talk. He should have thought of that and gone with them.

Looking as guilty as he felt Daniel apologized, "I'm sorry ya got hurt. We'll make sure that ain't gonna happen again."

"I'm fine, really," Michaela quickly repeated, not understanding the expression on his face. "Now, what can I do?"

Sully scowled at the bag he was getting out of the second van, giving it to a blonde girl.

"Somethin' wrong, Sully?" she asked, wondering what might have upset him.

"Nope," he replied curtly, "ya got another bag in here?"

From his vantage point he had seen how Daniel talked to Michaela, and he didn't like the way he devoured her with his eyes. He would need his friend's full attention and support for keeping this young folk under control, but if he flirted he would be distracted for sure.

Sully didn't have time to dwell on this thought because another blonde appeared next to the first one and he concentrated on his task again. He would have a word with Daniel as soon as they had a moment alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Can't ya just leave her alone?" Sully hissed through clenched teeth as he and Daniel hurried back to the place where a large bundle with their tent still waited to be picked up.

Daniel instantly shot back, "It looks as if ya already did a good job with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sully glared at his friend.

Without slowing down in his tracks Daniel demanded, "Why's she hurt?"

Sully didn't reply because, in his opinion, the answer was obvious.

"I bet ya made her walk alone," Daniel growled at his friend's back for Sully had quickened his pace.

"She's grown up and knows how to walk," Sully grumbled under his breath.

Daniel still heard him and said, "Yeah, in a city, on high heels as ya pointed out yourself."

Eaten by guilt anyway Sully had enough and stopped abruptly so that Daniel almost bumped into him.

"Ya really think Cloud Dancing would've sent her if he thought she wouldn't manage?" Sully snarled, eying Daniel challenging.

For a moment, they both glowered at each other. Daniel gave up first, circling his friend and bent down, picking up one end of the bundle.

"Ya gonna help, or what?"

This was the end of their discussion although the anger still simmered inside each of them.

xxx

Once again Michaela felt totally out of place. Daniel and Sully had put up her ridge tent in no time, without speaking one single word. Still silent, they were pitching a larger frame tent right next to hers now. Apparently they didn't need any help, less alone hers and so she decided to unpack her things.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when she heard Sully clearing his throat at her entrance. Sitting on the ground she looked up at him questioningly, ready to jump up if he asked for her support. But he didn't.

She followed his disapproving gaze that roamed over her belongings spread around her, wondering if he would chide her again. Then his eyes lingered on her medical bag and she was about to tell him about its Contents, but he already said, "I hope it's got a strong battery 'cause we don't have power out here."

For a moment she was taken aback but then realized that he thought she had brought a laptop. "I know," she quickly assured, "it's not what it looks like. It's…"

"It ain't my business," he interrupted her, looking pretty moody again. "Just wanted to tell ya that me and Daniel are down at the creek if someone needs us."

"Alright," she nodded and tried to explain again, "but really, it's not…"

Yet Sully was already gone.

From the distance, where the others put up their tents, Michaela heard laughter and chattering. There was no doubt that the students were at peace with themselves, even though she could tell that some of them needed several attempts to erect the poles that were to support the large nylon sheets.

She couldn't help but wonder once again what had possessed her to agree to make this trip. When Cloud Dancing had suggested it to her it had seemed the logical thing to do: see the practical side of the work of an environmental group, even help with it. Apart from that, she would get acquainted with the surroundings of Colorado Springs. Apart from that she would relax, taking her time out of town as a vacation before she started to work. Whom had she thought she was kidding? Her entire body hurt from the unaccustomed exercise of walking for hours on end and spending the night on stony ground. In addition she felt light-headed as if drunken by oxygen plus there was no one who would talk to her. What a waste of time; she could be searching for an apartment by now, take a look at her practice rooms and make a list of what she would need.

Suddenly a shadow fell into her tent, and looking up she saw two young girls and two young men, all of them blond, approaching. They stopped before her open flap, obviously insecure about how to start talking to her.

Getting up she stepped outside, wondering what this was about.

"Hi," said one of the men, proffering his hand. "I'm Matthew Cooper; this here's my girlfriend Ingrid and her brother Jon, and that's my sister Colleen."

Whilst talking, he pointed at each of the others who shook hands with Michaela. When it was Colleen's turn she said, beaming at her, "It's great that you're here, Dr. Mike."

Michaela couldn't hide her surprise because she hadn't been introduced this way.

Matthew quickly explained, "Brian's our little brother." The boy had told everyone about the new doctor and didn't stop calling her Dr. Mike, so this way of addressing her was already familiar to the Coopers.

Remembering the small boy Michaela smiled, "I see." Keeping her profession a secret was obviously not an option anymore. To her surprise she realized that she didn't mind.

"So, ya really gonna work at the clinic?" Colleen spoke up.

"Sure she will, it's talk of the town." Her older brother glared at her for this stupid question.

"Then you're gonna meet our mom. She's a midwife and works with Dr. Bernard," Colleen chirped happily.

"Speakin' of Mom," Matthew chimed in, silencing his sister with a gaze, "she said to tell ya that ya can have a room in our boardin' house till ya find an apartment."

"I don't know what to say; that's very generous," Michaela replied, astonished how easily people around here offered accommodations to her. Maybe she could stop worrying about finding a place to live in.

"It's nothing," Matthew assured, laying his arm around Ingrid's waist leading her away. "See ya!" he called over his shoulder before starting to talk to Jon who was already at his side.

Only Colleen was still standing in front of her, her eyes shining with excitement. She couldn't find another topic to talk about though and thus she gave Michaela a small wave before she hurried to catch up with the others, "Talk to ya later, Dr. Mike."

As suddenly as the four of them had appeared as quickly they were gone, and the silence around her began to weigh on Michaela once more. She briefly considered stepping back into her tent but realized that this wasn't a good idea because the sun began to turn its inside into a baking oven. Going down to the creek would definitely be better. It wasn't only for the prospect of the cool water; she wanted to see Sully. He gave her a feeling of familiarity even when he didn't talk.

As his name entered her mind Michaela felt warmth coloring her cheeks, remembering how safe she had felt when she woke up in his arms in the morning. This moment, however, seemed ages away now. She was used to his quietness and didn't mind it because in a way it was reassuring, but that he didn't even meet her eyes anymore made her uneasy. She was determined not to show it though, and after taking a long sip from her water bottle she was on her way.

She found the two men on the sandy edge of the creek, right next to a big rock lying there. They were putting up something that looked like a large tripod. Between the poles, several inches above the ground, Sully was fastening a large, deep bowl with a screwdriver while Daniel held the construction.

They both heard her coming but only Daniel looked up.

"Hey," he greeted her, but before he could go on Sully straightened.

"Done," he said, glancing Michaela's way. Seeing her interest he elaborated, "Normally we would cook on an open fire in a circle of stones but that's out of the question here."

He knew she understood and so he only added, "Robert E. made it for us."

Guessing from her look what she was wondering Daniel explained, "He drove the other van." Michaela nodded, remembering the African-American who had left rather quickly as soon as his vehicle had been unloaded.

She didn't know it, but this conversation began to turn into a competition between the two friends. She didn't have the opportunity for another question or remark because after casting Daniel a wry look Sully took over again. "He's a blacksmith," he informed her.

"And his wife has the best Café in town," Daniel offered quickly.

"Grace's Café?" Michaela asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Yeah," Sully confirmed and felt his pulse quicken when she smiled at him.

"I had breakfast there," she told him. "I know I will love her coffee."

Since she had dropped the idea of hiding her profession she had forgotten that he was still clueless about her staying in town and would probably not understand her statement.

Judging his puzzled expression she was right: he still thought she would leave for Boston after the end of their time in the woods and the dinner with his Cheyenne friends she had agreed to.

Daniel, however, didn't catch the significance of her remark.

"I bet ya met Hank and Jake," he said, grinning.

Michaela rolled her eyes, "I did indeed."

All three of them regretted that their conversation was cut short when they saw the students coming down to the creek, joining them.

xxx

Although Michaela had asked for something to do, both Sully and Daniel had told her that she should go easy on her hand and take some rest. All jobs had long been given out anyway during the preparations for this excursion.

It was already bad enough for her not to have a Task, but it was even worse watching everyone else being busy. Some were taking care of lunch while others were digging a hole close to the creek that would be filled with water for keeping their drinks cold. Another group was searching for a spot for their makeshift toilet and then they would build it.

Sighing in frustration Michaela went back to her tent. The only way to make use of her time was to read another article, and thus she fetched her eBook and the blanket and began to look for a shady place. It took her only a few steps and she was already drawn in a particular direction: the cave from last night would offer her anything she needed.

For the first minutes there she read while sitting, leaning against the rock where Sully had stood in the rain last night. Yet soon her eyes grew heavy, and she stretched out in front of the mound of the cave. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

xxx

Daniel had noticed that his friend had been growing restless over the last half hour. Although he felt a strong attraction to Michaela, actually it was rather close to enchantment, he had decided to step back for Sully's sake, at least for now. It was about time that Sully showed an interest in a woman again, no matter how fiercely he denied it. Apart from that Daniel had seen the difference in the way how Michaela looked at them when the three of them were talking earlier. Although she definitely liked him she was drawn to Sully. He could tell from the shine in her eyes and the subtle change in her voice that revealed the kind of shyness that only shows when you fear rejection.

"I've got everythin' under control," he told Sully who cast furtive glances in all directions while they were on their way from the tent down to the creek again. They had just finished giving out the tablets for purifying the water they would drink, and Michaela hadn't been there.

The two men were friends since childhood and understood each other without elaborating their thoughts. Thus Sully only mumbled, "alright," as he turned around and went back to the camp.

Although he was sure that nothing had happened to Michaela, he still had to be sure. What if she had fallen asleep in the sun? She could catch something more severe than sunburn and it was his job to keep her from harm. That she'd hurt her wrist under his care was already bad enough.

Without thinking he went to the cave, and when he spotted the red of her t-shirt he let out a soft sigh of relief. Carefully stepping closer he looked for signs that would tell him about the depth of her sleep. Her breathing was slow and even when he reached her, and for a moment he was insecure about whether to wake her or not. She slept on her side, her cheek resting in her palm. Her long braid lay along her back on the ground, and he felt his fingers twitching, remembering the silky softness of her hair. He fought the temptation to touch it again. What he regretted even more was that he would never hold her in his arms again, let alone an entire night.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, he decided to let her sleep. Then he turned and left for the creek. She would leave his life as quickly as she had entered it.

However, there was still her remark about the coffee at Grace's that made him wonder and secretly hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michaela startled when she looked at her wrist watch and realized she had slept for almost three hours. Sitting up she strained her ears but the voices she'd heard when she'd settled for some rest were gone now. Puzzled for a moment she listened carefully again and thought she heard something from a far distance. Sitting idly wouldn't help if she wanted to know where everyone was and so she got up and made her way to the small sandy place that Daniel had declared the main area. She didn't expect to see anyone there but hoped to find a message because it was apparent now that the camp was deserted.

Just as she remembered that Sully had told her they would go swimming in the afternoon she saw him sitting cross-legged before his tent. He spotted her at the same moment and rose to his feet.

Michaela didn't know that he had checked on her a few times; first when lunch was ready. She'd slept so peacefully that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He'd made her two sandwiches and put them into their makeshift cooler down at the creek for it was pretty hot again. The second time he went up to the cave was when it was decided they would finally go swim. She'd turned on her other side by now but was still out.

Sully had considered her, wondering what she would think worse: if he woke her or if he let her slumber. Since it was his decision he left her alone; after all, she'd had two hard days and sleep never hurt. He'd shown Daniel the closest place on the map that would serve their purpose, and his friend had taken the group half a mile through the young trees to where the creek discharged into the lake and swimming would be possible.

It was only half an hour ago that he took a look at her again. She hadn't changed her position and her relaxed face still sported dark rings beneath her eyes which appealed to his instinct to protect her. He didn't believe he was much of a judge of character but to him it seemed that hers combined strength and vulnerability. This odd mix drew him to her in an inexplicable way. He wasn't prepared for such feelings; he didn't want to hope again for this would irrevocably lead to his failure like it had before. He'd ruined so many lives already that he wondered why people still endured his presence at all.

In the end he'd decided to give her another hour, and now that she was here even sooner they had still enough time for joining the others.

"Hey," he said as she stood before him. "Well rested?"

She blushed like a schoolgirl and he realized that she was more than a bit embarrassed that she'd slept so long. He could tell that she was looking for a reason that would make her look less lazy so he quickly asked, "Ya hungry? I got…"

"Maybe later," she said, still flustered. "I don't feel like eating right now."

Sully eyed her critically but already knew that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Wanna have a swim? It's not far away," he suggested instead.

A spark in her eyes told him she enjoyed the idea, and she affirmed nodding, "I'd like that."

Yet Sully didn't react. He'd already looked at her so many times even with her standing closer before him than at this moment but only now did he see that her eyes were of different colors. He almost gaped and only when her expression grew questioning did he catch himself. This woman never ceased to amaze him and he was almost ready to give up resisting the pull she had on him.

"I… uh… I'll just grab a towel," he managed and entered his tent as if on the run.

If Michaela was puzzled she didn't show it. "Would you mind waiting a minute for me? I'd like to change into my bathing suit," she called after him.

"Sure," he replied from behind the canvas walls, "Take your time."

He was, naturally, ready sooner than her, and while he waited he hoped she wouldn't wear one of those tiny bikinis that made a woman look as if naked. But when she emerged it was even worse. Her glaring red swimsuit didn't reveal much skin but it underlined her figure in a way that made Sully swallow hard. Much to his relief she put her towel around her waist, fastening one of its ends so that it looked like a skirt. He wanted to tell her that she should take something to change in for after she swam but asked instead, "Ready?"

Michaela almost burst with excitement when she said, "Ready."

They were used to walking one after the other, yet having his argument with Daniel still fresh in mind Sully was especially careful as he chose the way, always making sure she was close behind him. They could hear splashing water already and laughter and chattering when suddenly a shriek pierced the air, followed by a sudden deadly silence.

Michaela's instinct as a doctor was immediately on full alert and she began to run. She was confirmed when she heard her name being shouted from somebody hurrying in their direction.

"Dr. Mike!" It was Jon who stopped her as he came to a halt before her, out of breath. "You gotta come quick! It's my sister."

"What happened?" Michaela enquired, searching the young man's face. He was obviously in a panic, and she tried to make him focus on her. "Jon?" she asked again.

"There was a bee in the cake and she was bitten and now her face is swelling…" he trailed off, looking at her imploringly, "help her, please."

Dumbfounded, Sully watched this exchange. It wasn't so much that there was obviously an accident, that would register only seconds later, but why had Jon called her Dr. Mike?

She didn't give him time to digest what he'd just heard when she turned to him, requesting in an urging tone, "Would you get my medical bag from my tent, please?"

"What…" he stammered, still not comprehending.

"It's the black case," Michaela explained, already following Jon. When Sully still didn't budge she added, "The one that looks like a laptop. Hurry!"

Her exclamation finally put him into motion. Since he thought it too disturbing to contemplate what he might have understood he wiped every thought about her off his mind. One of his students was hurt, that was all that mattered at the moment.

He reached the others only shortly after Michaela who had taken off her wrist watch and was already on her knees next to the young woman, gently prodding her face that was red and swollen. Ingrid's lips held a bluish tinge, and although her eyes were still open it was apparent that she didn't see anything. She was reduced to a living creature that was struggling to get air into her lungs. Her breathing was shallow and everyone could see that she wouldn't be able to do it much longer.

"Put it here," Michaela said without looking up. She simply knew that Sully was right behind her and pointed to the spot next to her.

Sully complied and attempted to open the bag. He didn't succeed, and Michaela gently brushed his hands away. She had taken precautions so no one but her was able to have access to her drugs and instruments. With a few quick movements she opened the bag, took out a gauze dressing and put it next to Ingrid's neck.

"Has someone called 911?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her patient while her hands kept working. After pulling over rubber gloves she sprayed disinfectant on the front of the girl's neck when one of the young men reported, "No, here's no reception."

"Keep trying," Michaela retorted. "I know there's a dam a few miles north. I'm sure they can use their cell phones there."

"We can get contact by radio," Daniel said and took off on full speed, angry with himself that he hadn't thought of that right away.

As Michaela poised a scalpel to cut straight across the front of her patient's throat Colleen began to sob, turning her head into Jon's chest. Matthew, who kneeled on Ingrid's other side clutching her hand looked at the doctor in horror. "What are ya doin'?" he demanded, ready to stop her.

"It's called a tracheotomy. It will help her breathing," she said, sounding absentmindedly because she already made the incision.

Everyone but Sully and Daniel turned away, fearing the blood they were certain would flow but there were only a few drops. Michaela quickly inserted a small tube into the opening, and after taking in two more unsteady breaths Ingrid's chest began to heave more regularly again. However, Michaela wasn't done yet. She took a small device that looked like a magic marker from her bag, pulled off the cap and revealed a syringe. She didn't hesitate to administer the shot.

"Does she know she is allergic to bee bites?" she asked, only briefly glancing at Matthew because she was waiting for Ingrid's reaction.

"Don't think so," Matthew mumbled, his eyes glued to his girlfriend's face.

"From now on, she should have an epipen with her all the time," Michaela advised.

"Will she make it?" Doubt and hope fought for the upper hand in Colleen's voice as she asked what everyone wanted to know.

Michaela didn't reply right away because she was examining Ingrid again. After giving her another shot she pulled out her stethoscope, listening to the racing heartbeat. She waited until it slowed down somewhat, and only then did she look up.

"We will do our best," she assured the young woman before she turned to Sully. "I'm sure they will send a helicopter. Where is the closest place for it to land?"

"I need to look at the aerial photo," he replied, hoping that Daniel still had it in his pocket. A map wouldn't help since it didn't show the spots that were bare of trees.

It was then that they heard Daniel returning; he was talking while running towards the group gathered around Michaela and Ingrid.

"I'll give ya the doc," Daniel said handing Michaela the small radio.

While she reported the situation to her colleague on the other end, Sully asked his friend in an urging tone, "Ya got the pic?"

Daniel nodded, already prepared for searching for a suitable spot because he had been told to do so by the administrator.

"Here," Sully said, pointing at a place next to the forest road about half a mile away from where they were standing.

"Yep, that's a good one," Daniel agreed.

Sully didn't have to ask for the radio, Michaela already held it out to him. "We will need a stretcher so we can transport Ingrid without doing her even more harm," she quietly told him, only allowing him to see the concern in her eyes for the fraction of a second. Then she turned back to her patient who was conscious again but panicking. Since reassuring words alone didn't help Michaela prepared another syringe with a medicine that would calm Ingrid down.

While Sully still talked into the radio Daniel advised the students to look for something they could use for making a stretcher with the help of the blanket that Colleen had brought for taking a sunbath on it.

It soon became clear though that they wouldn't succeed: young trees didn't lose branches long and strong enough to serve as poles. Thus two of the students ran back to the camp to get some.

All in all, it took them twenty minutes until they were on their way. Sully was in the lead, consulting the picture and a small compass now and then. He was followed by Michaela who preceded Matthew and Jon carrying Ingrid on the stretcher. The young men had insisted in doing so and Daniel had given up offering his help. The other students were behind him; they had refused to go back to the camp. All the time they made their way across the uneven, stony ground they heard the helicopter; first as it came closer, then how it circled above the forest road ahead of them where it eventually landed.

A few minutes later they reached it and everyone but Michaela stepped back when the EMTs took over. They instantly put Ingrid on their stretcher, and after Michaela had told them her findings and treatment they applied an infusion. Then they lifted the patient into the helicopter and Michaela was ready to get in as well.

But Matthew called her name which made her turn around, and when the young man pleaded to let him go with his girlfriend, she hesitated. She looked back at the EMTs and one of them said, "It's fine. We take over from here."

She nodded and took a step back. Two minutes later the helicopter was in the air again.

* * *

_I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for the next chapter 2 weeks this time because I will be out of town with my guest for almost a fortnight and I won't have Internet access (we will go to Munich, London, Paris and Berlin :O). I hope you will forgive me and still read when I come back on June, 24th with chapter 13._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Even when the noise of the rotor blades had died down enough for them to talk again no one spoke. The students were standing close to each other seeking comfort from their friends. Furtively, Michaela checked all faces, looking for signs of shock that needed to be treated. It was only Colleen who lightly shivered despite the hot sun, and Michaela bent down to the makeshift stretcher in order to take out the poles so she could use the blanket. A large hand on top of hers stopped her, and Sully quietly said, "I'll do it."

Michaela straightened her back and nodded, making room for him. Noticing that all eyes were on her she knew they expected from her to reassure them.

"Ingrid is in good hands now," she began but one of the young men interrupted.

"Will she make it?"

Michaela had learned to not give promises or false hope; she always told the truth about a patient's condition. Doing this gently though was second nature to her. "She responded well to the shots of epinephrine," she began, "and at the hospital they will be able to help her properly with her breathing until the swelling is down. They took her to the Memorial Hospital North." She cast a look at Daniel silently asking for his support when she said, "We could radio them in half an hour and ask how she is."

"Sure," he affirmed. "No problem."

Looking back at the students Michaela saw how the strain left the young faces, and Colleen stopped shivering beneath the blanket Sully had put around her shoulders where his hand still lay and secured it. The young woman was snuggled against his side and looked actually rather content. Sully, however, removed his arm when another student, her name was Becky, called, "Ya coming, Colleen?"

He didn't notice the disappointment in the brown eyes because his thoughts were directed at another woman. While the students eventually turned around to head back to the place where they'd left their bathing things he didn't budge but stared at Michaela. The last forty minutes had been enough for him to put the pieces together: the fact that Cloud Dancing had sent her out here, the amount of her luggage when she arrived - and the way she'd touched him after his almost accident with the log truck. She wasn't just somebody with a passion for Nature - she was a doctor. She was a doctor and his brother had been looking for one to work at the clinic. She wasn't here on vacation. She wouldn't leave after a few weeks. She would stay in town.

This realization had hit him the moment the helicopter took off and now he couldn't help but look at her. A mix of joy and anxiety rooted him to the spot and made his mind spin.

Growing uncomfortable under his gaze Michaela averted her eyes and shrugged, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but I wanted to be just Michaela for a while."

Sully didn't really listen; he needed to be sure. "You'll work at the clinic?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to keep this from you. It's just…"

"It's fine," Sully interrupted her, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept that she wouldn't leave. He needed time to think and so he gestured to the path the others had already taken. "Let's go."

Once they caught up with the group, Sully left her side and stormed ahead. Daniel, on the other hand, used the opportunity and waited until she was level with him and easily matched her steps. He could tell that she was confused about his friend's taking off and tried to distract her, "Thanks for savin' Ingrid's life."

It had been a long time since someone had thanked Michaela for doing her job. Blushing slightly she shrugged and said, "I'm a doctor."

"Yeah," Daniel grinned. "I figure you're the one people are talkin' about in town."

She remembered Mathew saying something like that but she hadn't taken that too seriously. Hearing it again now, she frowned. "But they don't know me. I've only had breakfast at Grace's Café," she said, looking up at Daniel.

He chuckled. "That don't matter. Miss Olive and Grace told everyone they met the new doc and now people can't wait for ya to start working."

"I hope I won't disappoint them," Michaela said, "I've only worked at the hospital so far. Having my own practice will be all new for me." Out of the blue a bout of doubt hit her and she fell silent.

Still walking next to her, Daniel studied her from the side. He'd just witnessed her saving a life and wondered why she was insecure now. Maybe some encouragement would help and so he said, "Not many people in our part of Colorado Springs consult Cloud Dancing but they still trust his judgment. They know he wouldn't ask someone to work at the clinic if he wasn't sure he or she was a good doctor and would do a great job."

She knew what he was doing and it worked. She gave him a grateful smile. "It will be a new experience," she mused. "But that's what Life is about, isn't it?"

"Sure," he grinned again, happy that he'd lifted her spirits.

They walked along in comfortable silence, following the others who eventually reached the small clearing. Daniel pulled out the radio from his pocket and looked questioningly at Michaela. Understanding his mute query she nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead and call the hospital. He did so and after he had a connection he gave her the small item. When she started to talk the others realized that this was about their friend. Gathering around her they grew silent, listening intently although they didn't understand all the medical terms. They could read Michaela's face though and began to relax. When she eventually turned off the radio she affirmed, "Ingrid has to stay at the hospital for a few days but she will be alright."

The young women squealed with relief and hugged each other while the men slapped each other's shoulders. Now that the anxiety was taken away from them they split into their usual small groups, and everything seemed to be back to normal.

When the students stepped away from her Michaela saw the surface of the water sparkle in the sunlight, and all worries were wiped from her mind as the creek cajoled her to come closer.

"I think I'll take a bath," she told Daniel but hurried towards her medical bag that still lay in the shadow of a small tree where she'd left it. Yet before she took care of it she put on her wrist guard that she'd picked up from the spot where Ingrid had lain on the grass. The swelling had increased again, if only slightly but she knew her joint needed the protection. The cool water would help as well and she could barely wait anymore to finally get in.

As she turned around she saw Sully sitting on the ground, two girls on his left and two others to his right. He was gesturing for Daniel to sit down as well, apparently asking for his opinion. He didn't look in her direction so she assumed this was about something that didn't concern her.

She shortly considered leaving her hair the way it was but she knew it would take ages to dry if she wouldn't loosen the plait. Softly sighing, she ran her fingers over the neatly braided strands before she took out the small band that held them together. Absorbed in her task she didn't sense the looks that were directed at her.

After dropping her towel from around her waist she made a beeline for the small stony bank. Carefully, she checked the temperature of the creek with her foot. In contrast to the hot air it was quite cold. That was why she bent down and first splashed some water on her arms, then onto the nape of her neck and at last against her chest. She didn't register the giggles from behind her but swung her arms forward and dived into the water with one quick, smooth move and instantly relaxed. The Boston hospital she'd worked in had had a pool in the basement and she used to swim there after nightshifts or long operations. It had always helped her to take her mind off from any concerns that disturbed her. In addition she knew she did something good for her body which soothed her bad conscience because swimming was the only exercise she ever did. However, gliding through the cool water now felt like heaven and she banned any thoughts about insecurities and puzzling men from her mind.

Sully didn't take the time to cast disapproving looks at the giggling girls for he, of course, knew that Michaela had done the right thing although she'd looked overly careful cooling her body down before she went into the creek. Much more important now was the question why she didn't appear again. He was a second away from jumping up in order to rescue her when her head broke through the surface of the water, followed by her neck and shoulders. She looked like a mermaid from a fairy tale, her long tresses covering her bare skin, sticking to it with its wetness.

When she brushed her hair from her face Sully could see her wide smile and felt the joy she radiated, and it was as if his heart picked it up.

Actually, it rather added to the lightness in it for he already felt almost dizzy with something that bordered on happiness. It had started when he saw the wistful look she'd cast at her plait he'd braided the day before and her tenderly running her fingers over it. He could tell that she didn't want to loosen it but when she did it anyway he realized he might get a chance to touch her incredibly soft hair again.

Although his mind was occupied with emotions that had been dormant for more than two years he never took his eyes off her, and only when she turned onto her back, moving her arms slightly so she could lie on the water did he become aware of his surroundings again. While the girls had resumed their carefree chattering, every single male on the clearing stared in Michaela's direction just as he did only a moment ago. For some reason that felt to him as if they violated her privacy. He couldn't do anything about the students but he could glare at his friend.

Sensing Sully's scowl Daniel turned towards him. This time he didn't give in but held his gaze, and it was Sully who eventually looked away. Daniel shook his head almost imperceptibly and heaved a silent sigh. He would do anything for Sully but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to become Michaela's friend only because Sully, who didn't even make a move in this direction, wanted her all for himself. Friendship was all that Daniel wanted; at least it was that what he told himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They were on their way back to the camp, and Michaela walked alone amongst the groups of two and three. This wasn't about the age difference anymore, but as she had feared, the students were keeping their distance from her, now that they knew she was a doctor and had even seen her in action. That's the experience she'd had in her environmental group as well: people either shied away from her out of respect for her profession or they asked for her advice for all kind of health troubles.

Just as she was heaving a silent sigh Colleen and Becky caught up with her. They were obviously eager to talk but it was also apparent that they didn't know how to start.

Michaela looked from one friend to the other. "Just ask away," she said and smiled encouragingly.

"So you are a pediatrician?" Colleen blurted, her cheeks turning red.

"No," Michaela replied, not quite understanding how the young woman had come to this conclusion. "I used to work at the emergency room but actually I'm an internist, specialized in cardiology."

"That's good," Daniel said from behind.

Surprised, Michaela looked over her shoulder. She hadn't seen him following them but what puzzled her more was his remark.

"Why's that?" she queried.

"We might be able to convince Maude to see ya. After Dr. Cassidy once raised his voice at her 'cause she didn't understand what he was saying she never went there again," Daniel explained. Reading her expression right, he quickly added, "Maude Bray. Her husband's Loren from the mercantile. He wasn't very helpful either but everyone can see that Maude ain't well these days."

Wanting to offer more information Colleen chimed in, "Mrs. Bray's Abby's mother." Seeing that the doctor didn't comprehend she went on, "Abby's Sully's wife."

"Oh," Michaela breathed, paling visibly. How could she have allowed herself feeling drawn to Sully, a married man? She shouldn't have tried to interpret his actions but rather ask. He'd just been kind, and she would definitely keep her distance to him from now on.

Still trying to recover from the blow that had just jostled her composure she cleared her throat. "Well, as I told your brother Brian, everyone will be welcome at my practice," she assured Colleen, "and I will do my best to help my patients."

Daniel could see the shaking of her fingers when she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Michaela," he said quietly, "Abigail died two years ago giving birth…"

"Can't ya find somethin' else to gossip about?" Without them noticing it, Sully had joined them, walking behind Daniel. His blue eyes had turned a dark gray, giving away the anger he felt towards them. He roughly pushed past his friend, passing Michaela and the two young women, not deigning them a look.

His harsh tone startled Colleen and Becky into silence, and Daniel shook his head when Michaela looked at him questioningly. "He don't wanna talk about it. I better go after him," he said, starting to rush after Sully.

xxx

Michaela knew about loss. Her heart constricted with pain every time her father entered her mind. The thought that she would never see him again, talk to him again, feel his soothing hand on hers was still a scorching dagger piercing her chest, and she avoided it as best as she could.

This wasn't new to her; she'd gone through the stages of grief before: after David, her fiancé, was declared missing six years ago. With every ring of the phone she'd been hoping against hope that he'd been found, and that had tormented her for months. She wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep but she still had had her father who eventually made her acknowledge the facts - and that she needed to treat her depression. That's how she was finally able to accept her loss, to look forward and concentrate on living again. She wondered why Sully didn't cope yet; still grieving so strongly after two years was unusual.

Although she suspected so, Michaela didn't know yet that Sully refused any support. He only agreed to it when it was inevitable, and he made sure that this happened as seldom as possible. In his opinion he was doing well now. After Abigail died he'd messed up the only relationship he had left, but he'd paid for that and things were as right again as they could be. With Cloud Dancing's help he'd found himself a new passion: working with environmental groups. Last year he was on the Greenpeace ship Esperanza when it went to Japan after the nuclear catastrophe in Fukushima. They'd hired him as the cook but of course he'd helped with other things as well. He would have loved to do more; only protesting and taking probes of water and soil wasn't his cup of tea.

Figuratively spoken he'd tasted blood on this first trip, and that was why he'd made sure he would be more challenged on his next excursion: he had applied for the Sea Shepherd's Steve Irwin crew. In only three weeks he would be out on the ocean for the second time, protecting whales from being hunted down and killed.

Inhaling deeply, Sully became aware of his surroundings again. He hadn't meant to yell at Daniel and run off, but here he was – at least one mile away from camp. Judging the low position of the sun it was already supper time, and thus he hurried to get back to the others.

Falling into a light trot, unwanted thoughts returned though. Would he see pity or maybe even resentment in Michaela's eyes after the others had told her his story? Actually, he could live with the latter but compassion he couldn't handle. Not from her.

He'd worried in vain though. Once he arrived she only cast him a searching gaze. When he gave her a short nod she turned back to filling tea into the cups the students Held out to her. Daniel didn't even look at him; he knew he was alright now that he was back.

xxx

As he turned on his side Sully saw a small, weak light. It obviously came from Michaela's tent. Frowning, he pulled his arm out of his sleeping bag so he could take a look at his wristwatch. It was half past three and he wondered why she was already awake.

However, soon he would have to get up in order to catch their breakfast. Normally, it would have been Matthew's turn to accompany him this morning. They've been fishing together before. But Matthew was back in town, and Sully remembered only now that he'd missed to announce who would take the Cooper boy's place. Not that it would have been a problem to find a volunteer, it was rather the contrary. He'd simply forgotten it, and that turned out to be a welcome opportunity to choose his partner now. The corners of his mouth turned up at this thought.

Michaela heard the light rustle from Daniel and Sully's tent. Her Kindle showed her the time and she wondered if her reading light had disturbed her neighbors. For her, it was normal to be awake. She didn't need more than five or six hours of sleep, and she'd already slept almost all morning.

Straining her ears she could tell somebody was outside now, and she sat up just in time when something akin to a knock came from the entrance of her tent.

"Sully?" she whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," he said as he lifted the flap and poked his head inside. "Ya ready for a new experience?" he asked, and she detected a smile in his voice.

Last night he barely spoke and turned in early, and she had been worried. Relief was washing over her now, and she hurried to get up. "Just give me a minute," she replied eagerly, waiting until he was outside again.

When she emerged a few moments later her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, and she was wearing her jeans again. The t-shirt was green this time, harmonizing with the yellow of her wrist guard.

"How is it?" Sully asked quietly, gesturing to her hand.

"Fine," she quickly assured, "the dull ache is gone. It's just a precaution."

"Good," he nodded. "C'mon, let's move."

It was still dark and they followed the dim beam of Sully's flashlight down to the creek. They had to cross it, and Sully held out his free hand for her so she could follow him using, like he did, the rocks lying in the water as steps. The bank on the other side was much steeper, and Sully didn't let go of her hand, making sure she wouldn't slip. This time he didn't have to remind himself that he was responsible for her safety; he took care of her without thinking. Something inside of him had changed last night.

They had sat around the fake campfire that was made of solar lights and glowing stones that gave back the light they had absorbed from the sun over the day. Normally, they lit the way up to the toilets, but last night they served another purpose: creating a comfy atmosphere. It was a custom on the group's first evening in the woods that everyone told why they had wanted to be on this excursion. Although they were all college students, most of them had never met before, but they needed to develop a bond for they would have to rely on one another once they started with their program the next day.

Anyway, when it had been Michaela's turn she hadn't talked about how she met Cloud Dancing or why he asked her to come here. She'd told them about her family's summer house in Massachusetts that stood on a cliff of the shore of the Atlantic Ocean. How the three weeks she'd spent there every year had been her only opportunity to be away from city life and connect with Nature. Since she would live in Colorado Springs from now on she needed to find a new connection here.

Sully had hidden his face in the shadows when he listened to her. Her words had taken away the very last doubt about her staying; after all, her working at the clinic could have been a temporary arrangement. But most important had been hearing her description of the ocean and the night sky watching over it. He'd felt exactly the same when he was on the Esperanza. They were kindred spirits. That was why he could take her hand now in the most natural way, and equally natural she allowed him to hold it.

However, he soon found the spot he had seen on the map.

"Let's get settled here," he gestured to the ground, letting go of her hand and taking the backpack with the fishing utensils from his shoulders. He pulled out the poles with the lines wrapped around them and then produced a big plastic bag filled with what looked like gardening earth. When Michaela raised her eyebrows at him he explained, "If ya wanna fish ya gotta dig for worms. Fortunately I brought them with me for we wouldn't find any here."

He opened the bag for her, and in the dim light of the beginning day Michaela saw something move.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, picking up a small creature with a look of disgust on her face. "Here is one," she showed it to Sully.

"Half worms don't count," he said as he took it from her.

"Why not?" she wondered.

Looking up at her he replied with a half grin, "Fishin' rules."

Michaela rolled her eyes. She rather kept with solid facts. "Did you know that worms are hermaphrodites?"

He nodded and then shrugged. "What does that mean?"

Growing uncomfortable she averted her eyes as she explained, "They have both. They reproduce themselves by themselves." Since he still looked at her as if not comprehending she elaborated, beginning to stutter though, "They have male… and female parts in one body… all the parts."

By now she was squirming under his gaze but he didn't let it go yet. "Doesn't sound like much fun," he commented still having his eyes on her face.

In an attempt get on safe ground again Michaela stuck to her facts, "It's very efficient, from a scientific point of view."

"Uhu. Scientific," he said dryly as he gave her one of the poles with a worm on the hook. He wiped his hands on his jeans and considered her for a moment. She was clearly uncomfortable about the topic and he dropped the idea about telling her the story how the Great Spirit had cut a four-legged creature with two backs and four arms in half and that ever since the parts, men and women, tried to unite again as often as possible. He sensed that would be too much.

"Fish should be over there by the rock," he said instead and prepared his own pole.

Once the sun climbed over the horizon they had caught enough for feeding the entire group. Michaela had looked away every time when Sully killed a fish, but he neither minded nor made fun of it. He appreciated her caring. He was looking forward to teaching her about how to orientate in the mountains, where to find the plants the Cheyenne had used since ancient times.

He had no way of knowing that his plans would be crushed in only a few hours – by his best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As so often, it had been easier to climb up the steep slopes than getting down again. It didn't help that the others, who were gathered at the edge of the creek by now, cheered them on as soon as they came into their range of vision. Sully, however, only chuckled and waited patiently until Michaela joined him at the rocks in the water. Like before, he took her hand, helping her over and Daniel, who was watching them more closely than most of the others, knew that if he had ever had a chance with her it was gone now.

He wasn't the only one whose hopes were dashed; young Colleen Cooper swallowed hard as well. She could tell that Sully wasn't just guiding the doctor; they were holding hands. She knew the difference when she saw it. However, when Becky asked her where the knives were she had no problem with turning her attention to a different topic.

Michaela beamed when Sully took the bags with the fish out of his backpack. "I caught two," she announced proudly, turning to Daniel.

Her smile was simply contagious and despite the tug he felt at his heart he grinned. "I bet ya gonna be an expert in no time," he winked at her.

She couldn't quite hide her disappointment when she shook her head, "Sully told me we'll be taking turns so it's not likely I will have the pleasure again."

"Listen, people!" Sully's shout distracted them from the topic, and like everyone else they stepped to the makeshift table that stood next to the tripod where the flames already heated the grill.

"I want ya to look at the fish and tell me what kind they are. I'll give ya a hint: they all have "Cheesman Lake" before their names," Sully gestured to the row of seven fish.

The students fell silent, apart from Jon who stepped forward. Yet when he started to point and wanted to speak Daniel said amusedly, "Sorry, Jon, but not you. We know that ya know 'cause we taught ya ourselves."

"And you neither," Sully told Colleen who had been allowed to accompany him and Matthew a few times.

A collective sigh was heard for obviously the others had hoped they were off the hook. Although they had studied pictures, seeing the animals in reality was quite different.

Sully and Daniel still waited a moment for somebody to speak up but when no one did, they exchanged a glance.

Alright," Daniel turned to Colleen, "off ya go."

Without hesitating, the young woman pointed out the differently looking types, "Cheesman Lake Catfish, Trout and this one is a Walleye."

"Good," Sully nodded satisfied and Daniel clapped his hands. "Now let's prepare it so we can have breakfast."

Everybody knew their task and so it was only Michaela again who felt useless. "I'd like to do something as well," she bent down to Sully who made sure that the flames erupting from the charcoal were tamed.

He wiped his brow, leaving behind a dark line. "Ya could freshen up. Food will be good in half an hour." Seeing that she enjoyed this thought he added, "If ya follow the bend of the creek for around two hundred yards you'll find a place where ya can get into the water easily."

xxx

Michaela was toweling herself dry when she thought she heard a sound that didn't belong out here. She stood frozen for a few seconds until she recognized an approaching engine. She frowned, an uneasy feeling settling in her chest. No one had announced a visitor, less alone so early in the morning. This couldn't be about Ingrid though, for they had radioed the hospital last night again, and the young woman was definitely out of the woods.

There was only one way to find out, and she hurried to pack her bag, put a wide but strong elastic band around her wrist instead of the guard, took out the clip that had held her hair up and hurried back to the camp.

The others had heard the car as well, and everyone without a task waited at the end of the forest road. The moment Michaela joined them a black SUV turned around the last bend. Squinting against the bright sunlight she tried to discern the driver behind the windshield, and her face lit up when she recognized him.

"Cloud Dancing," she said as he got out of the Rover, "how nice to see you."

The Cheyenne took in a deep gulp of the still somewhat crispy air. He looked around as if just having left a cage until his gaze landed on Michaela.

"It is good to see you too, Dr. Mike," he returned her greeting. "But I fear I bring unwanted news."

His deep voice had carried down to the creek, and before he could explain his words, Sully and Daniel came running up.

"I thought ya were in Boston," Sully said as he clasped the medicine man's forearm in the way the Cheyenne did when they meet. He was puzzled but pleased to have his two best friends around now.

"And I will go back there tonight," Cloud Dancing said in a serious voice, turning to Michaela again. "May I have a word with you?" he asked, laying his hand on Sully's shoulder, indicating that he wanted him to stay as well.

"Alright, folks," Daniel took over, "let's go back to work so we can eat."

Cloud Dancing was waiting until the three of them stood alone while Michaela's mind was racing by now. Had something happened at home? Had her mother had an accident? Or Rebecca? Would she have to leave Colorado Springs before she had really arrived?

"Dr. Mike," the Cheyenne eventually said, "I know I wanted you to have some time for yourself out here, some time to recover from what you've been through but now I have to ask you to come back to town with me…"

Sully cut him off, not bothering to hide his anxiety that he might lose this woman after he had just found her. "Boston?" he asked.

"Colorado Springs," Cloud Dancing clarified quickly, realizing he had worried Michaela as well. Hearing their sighs of relief he turned to his new colleague again, "Word that you are in town has spread like wildfire, and Dr. Cassidy decided he will close his practice right now. Initially he wanted to retire but he had been offered a very well paid position at a spa hotel in Florida last week. He can't wait to leave Colorado and suggests that you take over his equipment since he has no use for it anymore."

Seeing Michaela's frown he continued, "But there is something else. The clinic can't afford to go on for too long without a doctor with your qualification…"

He trailed off when Michaela nodded in agreement. "I understand," she assured quietly.

Both men looked at her, waiting for her decision. Of course she'd already made it; there was no question that she'd start working right away, beginning with getting her practice ready.

"I really enjoyed being out here," she said ruefully yet then pulled herself together. Squaring her shoulders she took in a deep breath, "Well, I think I should pack my things."

She was about to turn around when Cloud Dancing asked, "Do you already know where you will stay?"

"Well," Michaela replied glancing at Sully, "my bags are still at Sully's house but Matthew told me that his mother would rent a room to me until I found a suitable apartment."

"Ya can stay at the house," Sully offered before his friend could say something.

Astonished, Michaela looked at him. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "but I fear it is too big for only one person."

Sully tried to think quickly. He knew she had a point; after all, the house had been built for a family. But he also remembered how peacefully she'd slept on the porch.

"Well, ya could stay until ya found somethin' ya like," he suggested, trying to sound non-committedly.

Michaela considered him for a moment, but then her look grew unfocused as she saw herself resting on a lounger after a long day at the clinic.

Cloud Dancing was watching this exchange with interest, and he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes. He knew better though than to chime in. Sully would withdraw his offer as soon as someone else supported it, instantly suspecting unwanted benefit.

However, Michaela had made up her mind. "How much?" she asked.

Without thinking, he suggested, "$500. Water, power and heating's on you."

He couldn't read her expression when she looked at him, not replying instantly. He wondered if he'd asked for too much which could easily be. He didn't have to pay rent for his place and had no idea how high it was nowadays.

"I'll take it," he heard her say and relaxed.

He watched her retreating figure before he turned to his friend. "She'll need a car," he said matter-of-factly and Cloud Dancing nodded.

"I will talk to Robert E.," the medicine man assured. Robert E. was the all-round business man in town. He did almost everything, beginning with building furniture up to repairing cars, if only for friends.

Changing the subject, the Cheyenne inquired, "How are things going here?"

While Sully was reporting, Michaela hurried to get everything into her bags. Her mind was already occupied with planning ahead; fortunately she had prepared lists with the things she would need for her practice and the new home. She realized though that her plans for the latter could wait, but she reminded herself to make sure that she didn't use anything Sully wouldn't want to be touched.

A call from outside interrupted her thoughts. Breakfast was ready.

The fish was delicious and everyone complimented Becky and Colleen who had taken care of the seasoning. Michaela would have loved to stay a bit longer but a look from Cloud Dancing told her it was time to go. She easily accepted that her time off was over; she loved her job and was looking forward to starting her practice. After saying good bye to the students and Daniel she went up the slope to the camp for a last time and hurried to her tent in order to get her luggage, but once again Sully was faster.

"Here, let me," he said, lifting her bags easily and carried them to the car.

Cloud Dancing was still talking to Daniel so the two of them had a few minutes alone. As they stood across from each other, they both remembered their time together, how they had walked for hours on end, spent the night in the cave and last but not least their fishing this morning.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela said, closing the distance between them. "For these wonderful days."

Laying her hand on his chest she rose on her tiptoes, breathing a kiss on his cheek.

Sully didn't give her time to step away from him; he turned his head slightly and touched her lips with his in the gentlest way possible. He instantly broke the connection again but his action made Michaela stare at him in wonder.

* * *

_I posted this chapter earlier than planned because I didn't want you to have to wait any longer after the little cliffhanger in chapter 14. Chapter 16 will be up in a week from today (Thursday)._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michaela had asked Cloud Dancing for a short detour to Sully's house so she could change into something more presentable; she didn't want to make the transaction with Dr. Cassidy wearing jeans and a t-shirt. What she'd heard about him so far suggested that he wouldn't be very welcoming anyway and she thought it better not to add by appearing not seriously enough.

When she returned to the SUV, sporting a light beige suit with a red top, she caught the medicine man looking around Sully's property with a wistful look on his face. Of course she was curious to learn more about Sully but she thought it wrong to query others as long as they didn't provide the information of their own accord. The Cheyenne sure wouldn't and so she just smiled at him and climbed into the Rover again.

The closer they came to the clinic the louder Michaela's heart was beating. She was sure Cloud Dancing could hear it but she was too excited to be worried about what he might think about her. She would soon see the rooms that would become more her home than any apartment ever could for she would spend most of her time at work. As she recognized the first buildings of West Colorado Avenue she sat straighter on her seat, ready to jump out of the car as soon as it would stop.

Cloud Dancing's eyes shone with amusement. Admittedly, he hadn't taken it literally when Sam Lindsay had told him that Michaela Quinn was as eager to work as a fish was to swim but obviously she hadn't exaggerated.

However, seeing her determination he was reconsidering his counseling her first meeting with Dr. Cassidy. He was sure she would manage herself. All he did was introduce them to each other five minutes later, almost changing his mind again when he saw his older colleague's gruff expression. The young woman next to him seemed unperturbed though and so he left for his own office. He had to make a phone call.

Dr. Nathaniel Cassidy was an old hand in the medicine business. He'd made a lot of his money by including his patients into studies, sponsored by pharmaceutical companies. If he'd had to live from treating people of this neighborhood he would have been bankrupt by now. If his replacement had been a man he would have warned him but he wouldn't give any pointers to this woman in front of him.

In his opinion, women belonged home to raise children and serve their husband. Good-looking women like her always thought they could compete with men for they've been told all their lives that they could do anything they wanted. This one was even worse; she seemed to have rich parents who could afford to buy her into this clinic. That was a very bad combination: excellent looks and money. Maybe Cloud Dancing's judgment had failed at last.

Well, she had money and he intended to get as much out of her as possible. Doubling the already too high sum he'd had in mind he told her what he wanted for the furniture and medical devices even before he'd shown her anything.

Michaela shot him a look that didn't give away her thoughts.

"May I?" she asked instead, gesturing into the room, passing him when he shrugged.

She took her time, inspecting all three rooms. One wall of the examination room was covered with shelves and cabinets that were obviously handmade. They fitted perfectly and she couldn't help but touch the smooth wood.

"It's custom-made," Dr. Cassidy told her, still standing on the threshold. His voice sounded encouraging; he thought he already had her.

"It's beautiful," Michaela said, and he smiled.

"Which is a pity," she added after a deep sigh, and the grin dropped off his face.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, ready to tell her all the advances of the interior yet he trailed off when she turned to him.

"Because it has to be removed," she set him straight matter-of-factly. "How long will it take you to get your belongings out of here?" she asked, not blinking when his face turned a dangerous red.

She held his gaze when he stared at her, and he eventually threw his hands into the air. "Fine," he scoffed and lowered the price to the number he'd initially planned.

Michaela, however, shook her head. "Your ultrasound scanner is too old; I will have to replace it. The same goes for the ECG device and…"

"Alright, alright. I get it," Dr. Cassidy scowled. Maybe Cloud Dancing hadn't been wrong after all and this woman knew what she was doing. It would be easier for him when she took his equipment, otherwise he would need to hire people who emptied the office, not to mention that he would have to pay for disposing all the stuff. Getting rid of medicine legally was quite expensive nowadays. That was why he gave in, although grudgingly. In the end they agreed on a prize they both could live with.

"Is there anything about your patients I should know?" Michaela asked after the deal was done. Of course she would do her own examinations, but knowing some background history might help.

"All you need is on the files I leave you," Dr. Cassidy responded and added despite himself, "but what you should know is that no one around here is seriously ill. I think the women only come to chat in the waiting area. Not much to earn at this practice."

Michaela wasn't concerned about that. If worse came to worst she would do shifts at the emergency room at one of the hospitals in town. They always needed doctors. Apart from that she didn't have to worry about money at the moment; her father had left her enough for establishing her own practice and some more.

As she thought of her father, a dark cloud crossed her face. Interpreting this as a response to his remark Nathaniel Cassidy smiled secretly and didn't hide his condescension when he advised, "Well, you are still young. Find yourself a husband, give him children and you won't have to worry about working anymore."

If Michaela hadn't been warned in advance of her colleague's attitude she would have jumped at him, but now only the deep vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows told about her annoyance.

"When can I have the keys?" she queried, attempting to keep her voice pleasant.

He held the bunch out for her to take it, having resumed his scowling at her not reacting to his words.

Michaela looked around, noticing that there were still pictures on the walls and papers on the desk.

"I can see there are some of your personal things here," she began but Cassidy cut her off. He'd already taken everything from the office he was interested in the day before, as soon as he'd heard that the new doctor had already arrived.

"Nothing I want," he retorted, dangling with the keys before her eyes.

Without knowing it, he had used exactly the same words Sully had told her. Shortly before Cloud Dancing and she left the camp she'd asked him what to do with his belongings since the house was full with them. She didn't know that normally, he would have left it with "Nothin' I want", but since he'd already admitted his attraction to her he'd cracked a light smile, adding, "Just take it as a furnished apartment."

Remembering the sparkle in his blue eyes Michaela had momentarily forgotten that Dr. Cassidy was with her but he reminded her by roughly putting the keys onto the desk.

"I'm out of here," he said dryly. Not bothering to wish her luck he left the place he'd worked at for five years; he simply went through the door and was gone. Looking around Michaela sighed. "So much to do," she whispered to herself - and smiled happily.

xxx

Since Michaela had never had lunch at Grace's Café she didn't think anything of it when it was quite full there. She assumed the meals were as good as the coffee and settled at a table for two on the patio. Cloud Dancing had asked her to meet him here because, as he'd said, he wanted to discuss something.

That she was early for such an appointment was unusual, but she'd just finished making a lot of calls, ordering all kind of things beginning with medical devices and tools up to office material and business cards. She simply didn't want to start with sorting through what Dr. Cassidy had left behind right away because she knew she would lose track of time doing so.

So she sat down determined to enjoy the sun while she studied the menu, not noticing all the looks cast in her direction.

"Hi, Dr. Mike," a young voice suddenly chirped next to her.

Looking up she saw Brian Cooper who grinned at her from ear to ear, revealing the gap a missing front tooth had left behind.

"Hello Brian," she returned his smile. "I hope you are not sick."

"Nope." He giggled but then grew serious. "So ya gonna be our doctor now?"

"That's right," Michaela assured him. "And as I told you before, everyone who doesn't feel well is welcome at my practice." Michaela realized how good it felt that she could call a place her own.

"Right over there," Brian pointed across the street and nodded, proud that he had memorized her words from last week.

"Right over there," she affirmed, ruffling his hair.

As a shadow fell over the table, they both looked up.

"Cloud Dancin'!" the boy cried, throwing his arms around his waist. "Are ya back?"

"I will leave again in two hours," the Cheyenne informed him and with that his new colleague as well.

Yet Brian didn't need another cue to leave the adults alone. He waved good bye to both of them and vanished between the tables.

"Dr. Mike, I would like you to come with me for a minute. Snow Bird wants to show you something," the medicine man said.

"Of course," Michaela didn't hesitate to get up, not registering the whispers and looks that followed them as they crossed the street.

Snow Bird was waiting for them on the small parking space behind the clinic, her hand on the roof of a dark-red Mini Rover that sported two wide white lines running across the hood from the windshield ending next to the headlights. The little car sparkled in the sunlight as if it was new, although it wasn't.

"I gave her a name, it is Eh-Waha-Si. It means Flash in the Sky," Snow Bird told Michaela when she stood before her, holding the car keys out to her.

Puzzled, Michaela looked at her. "I don't quite understand," she admitted, embarrassed by the thought that her new friend might be about to give her a car.

Cloud Dancing stepped closer to her, explaining softly, "This is a thank you and welcome from our Cheyenne community in town. If you turn down a gift you insult the individual and her people."

Although it still didn't feel right to accept, Michaela took the key and assured, "Thank you. I'm honored."

Snow Bird's smile grew wide. "The men think she is just a toy, but she drove for me. She will drive for you."

Michaela couldn't help it, she had to say something. "I haven't done anything yet…"

Snow Bird shook her head, stopping her. "You came," she said. "Other doctors wouldn't want to work together with a medicine man. They thought it would damage their reputation as a serious physician. But without the practice of another doctor the clinic wouldn't be able to survive."

"I see." Michaela understood now. She knew about prejudices. "I will do my best to keep the clinic alive," she promised.

"We know you will," the couple said in unison. Looking at each other both chuckled yet soon grew serious again.

"We have to leave now or I will miss my flight," the medicine man stated. "I will see you again for dinner in our home in ten days. Good luck, Dr. Mike."

"If you need anything, just call," Snow Bird added, waving goodbye to her as she followed her husband to his car.

As she looked after their car until it vanished around a bend, Michaela suddenly felt a tug at her skirt. Somewhat startled, she looked down. A little girl around two years old stood there staring up at her, one hand clutching the fabric and the forefinger of the other hand put on her lower lip.

"Well, hello," Michaela said, crouching down. "Are you lost?" she softly asked yet the child shook her head.

"What's your name, Sweetheart?" Michaela tried again yet the little girl didn't reply but carefully touched her long, auburn hair falling along her chest.

Gathering the toddler into her arms, Michaela rose to her feet, looking around for someone the little one might belong to. There was no one to be seen though, so Michaela crossed the street, entering Bray's mercantile. She almost bumped into three people who were about to storm out. Stopped short by her they regarded her with very different expressions: an older woman looked frantic with worry, Olive Davis smiled and Loren Bray scowled at her.

"What ya doin' with my granddaughter? Give her back to my wife," he growled but Olive gave him a scolding look.

"We should thank Dr. Mike for bringing her back," she said as she took the little girl from Michaela. "C'mon, Hannah, let's get you back to your granny."

She carried the child to the older woman, and as she did so Michaela remembered: Mrs. Bray way Sully's late wife's mother.

Michaela had just met Sully's daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Michaela was still digesting what she'd just learned when she was challenged again. Before Miss Olive could hand the little blonde girl over to her grandmother, Maude Bray began to sway and clutched her chest. It quickly became obvious that this didn't happen for the first time: Loren Bray caught his wife with a practiced move while Olive put down the child and then produced a chair out of nowhere, sliding it beneath her sister-in-law. Hannah knew her role as well; she took a few steps back so she wouldn't stand in the adults' way. She watched wide-eyed how her aunt opened the first buttons of grandma's blouse and grandpa fanned her with a newspaper he'd snatched from the counter.

This time the routine was disturbed though because Miss Olive immediately made room for the young doctor.

Customers began to gather around the small group while Michaela took the pulse rate of her new patient. She didn't listen to the gasps and comments that were supposed to be helpful. Straightening she asked Mr. Bray for a blanket while she took her iPhone out of the pocket of her jacket.

Loren only stared at her when he saw her press a few buttons.

"What are ya doin'?" he snapped, knowing she had just called 911. "That's just a dizzy spell. Mind your own business!"

Putting the cell phone against her ear Michaela dryly replied, "It is my business. I'm a doctor."

At this moment her call was answered and she said, "This is Dr. Michaela Quinn. I have a case of severe tachycardia here. We are at…"

She looked at Olive who provided, "Court Street."

"… Court Street." Michaela continued. "The patient is female, Caucasian, late fifties. I need an ambulance asap."

Apparently she was asked about what she had done so far because she replied, "I don't have my medical bag with me."

She listened for a moment before she closed the conversation, "Alright. I'm waiting."

Then she bent down to Maude again. "Help is on the way," she reassured her. "They will do a thorough examination at the hospital and find out what's wrong." Still struggling for air Maude nodded. Grateful, she squeezed the young doctor's hand.

Without giving Loren the opportunity to scoff at her again Michaela turned to him. "Please help me lower your wife onto the floor," she requested yet someone grasped her on her upper arms from behind, lifted her as if she were just a doll and put her down a few feet away from where she had stood.

Startled, she let out a small squeal and wanted to protest as soon as she had gained her composure but recognizing Hank and seeing the smirk on his face as he winked at her she only let out a long breath.

"Ya should let men do the real work," the hotelier drawled, gesturing for Jake to go to Maude's other side.

While the two friends took care of Mrs. Bray Michaela quickly turned the chair around and put it down again, transforming its back into a slant her patient could rest against. Somebody handed her a blanket which she used to pad the wood so it would be more comfortable.

Maud's lips held a bluish tinge by now, and her face was ashen. Crouching down next to her Michaela held her hand. She expected Mr. Bray to join her but after glancing at him she knew he wouldn't. She read on his face that it was only the customers' still lingering around that stopped him from telling her off. Shaking her head in disbelief she rather concentrated on her patient. Distraction was the only thing she could offer until the ambulance would arrive.

"I want you to come to my practice the day after you are released from the hospital," she said quietly, "even when I haven't officially started yet, alright?"

Maude gave her a faint smile and then they heard the siren of the ambulance stopping before the door.

The EMT's worked quickly and efficiently as they put the patient onto the stretcher. When they were leaving Michaela held open the door for them, and one of the men grinned at her as he commented, "Looks as if ya are gonna keep us busy."

Recognizing him as one of the crew of the helicopter that took Ingrid to the hospital she raised an eyebrow. Not taking offence though she retorted, "It's part of my job."

The man chuckled as he and his partner slid the stretcher into the ambulance. "Sure is," he agreed as he climbed in to sit next to Maude.

As soon as the ambulance took off Miss Olive herded the remaining bystanders out of the door, including Jake and Hank. The latter protested, pointing out that he was here for his ordered delivery of whiskey but Loren silenced him, "Aww, Hank. Just come back later. I gotta go to that hospital now, thanks to this woman here."

He glared at Michaela who was unimpressed by his grumbling. She recognized the worry in the old man's eyes that he had hidden well till now, and she thought that he was probably one of those people who preferred not to know what was wrong because then they could believe all was well.

Michaela was startled out of her thoughts when Miss Olive cleared her throat next to her.

"Dr. Mike," she said, "I should take Loren to the hospital."

Michaela nodded in agreement, not knowing where this would lead. Yet then she saw the little girl peeking around one of the shelves, and she startled.

Seeing her reaction Olive confirmed, "Yes, she has been here all the time. She always is but I can't take her…"

Michaela nodded. "I understand. Do they have ice cream at Grace's Café?" she asked Olive but smiled at Hannah who was stepping closer. Again, the little one held onto the fabric of her skirt, her forefinger in her mouth this time, and Michaela wondered what the child was thinking.

Hannah was drawn to the strange woman with the beautiful long hair. She had watched her through the window earlier, when she was talking to her Cheyenne parents. They had laughed together, and that was why she instinctively liked her.

Olive watched the two of them and asked gently, "He didn't tell ya, did he?"

Only now did Michaela remember that it was Sully's daughter who was smiling up at her.

"No," she replied, stroking the soft blond hair. Looking at Olive she said, "But that doesn't matter now. This little one needs somebody to look after her until you return, right?"

"Right," Olive affirmed, "and she loves Grace's pancakes."

xxx

Michaela and Hannah still sat on the patio of the Café when Olive returned from the hospital. For a moment she stopped and watched them. They sat in the shade of a polka-dotted blue parasol, both sipping from glasses with a dark-red liquid. Olive sighed; she knew they all were in trouble.

The moment Hannah spotted her she slid down from the chair and run towards her.

"I big!" she exclaimed before she hugged Olive's leg. "I big," she reiterated excitedly, beaming up at her auntie.

Scooping her up in her arms Olive smiled at her saying, "But I can still carry you, Sweetie."

Hannah's face fell. Her lower lip began to quiver and tears threatened to fall.

Having watched this exchange Michaela frowned. The little girl had been perfectly fine until now; especially after she ordered some cherry juice for both of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked Miss Olive who was putting Hannah back on her chair.

"Maude told her that cherry juice is only for big girls who are strong enough to hold the glass and not spill the juice for it makes nasty stains," Olive explained.

Michaela nodded. "That is why I asked Grace to bring a small glass for her little guest."

"But I big," Hannah insisted, looking at Michaela wide-eyed for confirmation.

Not understanding why the child insisted on this fact, Michaela carefully paddled back, "Well, to me you certainly are."

This seemed to have a soothing effect because Hannah smiled beneath the tears.

"Ya stay?" the child asked, adding to Michaela's confusion.

Olive chimed in. "How about ya go and ask Miss Grace to get me a tea?"

The little one nodded eagerly and instantly scampered off into the Café room.

Olive took in a long breath and let it out slowly. She wished she wouldn't have to talk to a stranger about family matters. Although she appreciated having a new doctor at the clinic that would take care of her sister-in-law she didn't know the young woman across from her at all. Apart from that she had no idea how Sully stood to her and was positive he would be angry if he knew what she was about to reveal. But she had no choice. She wanted to protect Hannah.

"Ya know about Abigail, Sully's wife?" she began and when Michaela inclined her head in affirmation she went on. "After she died Sully wasn't himself. He felt guilty and didn't see any sense in Life anymore…"  
"But he has a daughter," Michaela interrupted, "raising your child is…"

"Sure," Olive conceded, "and he took his daughter out to his place when she was released from the hospital. He refused accepting any help, said he owed it to Abby that he took care of their child, that Hannah was the only part he still had of his wife."

Seeing the doctor nod in understanding she continued, "Charlotte Cooper told him everything he needed to know so he could take care of the baby, and she looked after them from time to time. Everythin' went well so far but Sully had misjudged his ability to cope with the tiredness that comes with takin' care of a newborn."

Olive fell silent for a moment, and she was grateful that Dr. Mike waited patiently for her to go on.

Knowing that Hannah could be back any second Olive eventually came to the point, "Anyway, one day he fell asleep on the sofa downstairs and didn't hear the baby cryin' on the second floor. When he finally woke up the little one was exhausted from screaming and had a light fever. He was beside himself with fear that he would lose her too, and when the doctor at the hospital insisted that she stayed the night for observation he lost it. When he could take her home in the morning he went straight to Loren and Maude. My brother was more than eager to take Hannah in. He blamed Sully for Abby's death, actually he still does, and said that he won't let him ruin his granddaughter's life as well. Sully vanished for days on end from then on, but when he returned, he always insisted on staying with his daughter and took a room in Loren's house."

Olive paused again, and Michaela knew better than to ask any question, although she had more than only one. Seeing Grace appearing in the door, holding Hannah's hand and balancing a tray with her other, Olive finished her explanation, "Sully couldn't save his wife and so he got it into his head he has to save the world for his child. But now that she's growin' and more understandin' she doesn't want him to leave all the time. That's why he told her he would stay as soon as she's a big girl and really needs him but for now the whales needed him more or they would die. He promised her to go whale-watching with her once she's old enough."

"I see," Michaela said quietly but she wondered why no one could make Sully see how wrong he was. Her heart broke for the little girl that approached her again and climbed onto her lap as if this was the most normal thing to do.

Olive watched how the doctor and Hannah carefully clinked their glasses together before they drank again. She hated to disturb the peaceful moment but still did it.

"Sweetie," she said, "we gotta go back. Grandpa is still with your nanna so I have to open the store."

Startled, Hannah looked at her aunt. She didn't want to leave. She still had some juice left.

Michaela had felt the little body stiffen. She was eager to go back to her office and take stock of what Dr. Cassidy had left but she also felt for Hannah. Quickly, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to take care of the child for one more hour and suggested, "I wouldn't mind if she stayed with me for a bit. When we are done with our juice we could go for a stroll in the park. Oh!" she exclaimed as two small arms were thrown around her neck and a soft cheek was pressed against hers.

For a moment she didn't know what to do before she tentatively hugged the child back. Obviously, she had found herself another friend in Colorado Springs.

With some apprehension she wondered how Sully would feel about that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It didn't take Michaela long to settle into her new routine. She would leave the house at 7:00a.m., drive to the clinic, park the Mini behind it and walk straight to Grace's Café for breakfast. Then she would go to her practice where she organized the files and medicines Dr. Cassidy had left behind and ordered more medical supplies. Most of the time, she was cleaning though. And there was a lot to do; Dr. Bernard had shown her that behind her small waiting area and the three rooms Dr. Cassidy had used, across from a small hall, were two more rooms. One she was about to turn into an office where she could study and even occasionally spend the night. She wasn't sure yet what to do with the other one but she would certainly find a way to use it.

Anyway, if she didn't lose track of time she would have lunch at Grace's and then drive into town in order to introduce herself and establish connections at the Memorial Hospital Central and other close-by health care facilities. Cloud Dancing had made a few suggestions about the latter, and of course she used his advice. Apart from that she still had to deal with a lot of bureaucratic procedures and even more things to buy. The waiting area for instance only consisted of a row of chairs and practically yelled at everyone who entered it that they shouldn't even try to feel welcome. Michaela, however, wanted for her patients to feel comfortable when they came to her.

No matter how late the hour after her excursions to other parts of Colorado Springs, she would always return to the clinic and continue her cleaning and sorting. She would go to her apartment in the late evening and if she'd still lived in Boston that would have been it.

But she didn't. She had moved into a neighborhood that was interested in everything she did. People didn't only notice that she was at the clinic all day but also that she did everything on her own. Of course that led to speculations. Was this about money? Couldn't she afford hiring help? After all, they had seen her car. What doctor with a good reputation would drive a Mini?

Hank was taking bets on Wednesday morning when Emily, a young woman with a friendly face who lived not far away from the Café, announced that she would ask the new physician whether she could work for her. Her youngest child was out of the woods now and she needed a job. She had been Dr. Cassidy's secretary before but he'd fired her, telling her that the practice had slowed down and she wasn't needed anymore. Everyone had known though that this was about her pregnancy that began to show.

Emily knew better than to approach Dr. Quinn when she was having breakfast. It wasn't only that she thought it impolite but she didn't want that everyone at the Café would eavesdrop, especially if she didn't get the job. Thus she waited some minutes before she followed the doctor into the clinic. Hank and Jake and a few others were still lingering at the Café when she returned there half an hour later.

Grace instantly joined them on the patio and Emily couldn't hold back her smile any longer.

"She's great," the young woman beamed. "I can start tomorrow and she even didn't mind that I can only work in the morning."

While Grace gave her a hug Hank rolled his eyes. "I bet she's the type that gets teary-eyed when ya tell her how sad ya life is."

"Hank!" Grace exclaimed, glaring at him but as he winked at her with a smirk she was disarmed. "That man!" she muttered under her breath and went back to the Café's kitchen. Brian had told her about his conversation with Dr. Mike about Anthony, and she began to hope that the doctor had meant it when she'd promised that Anthony could come to her any time when he felt sick. Her son suffered from sickle cell anemia and was part of a study for a new medicine at the Memorial Hospital. Dr. Cassidy had never treated him again after Anthony had been accepted. He'd said the doctors at the hospital were responsible for him now, and so they have been forced to go to the ER every time Anthony felt poorly. They always had to wait for hours which didn't help to make a sick child feel better.

However, Emily wasn't Michaela's only visitor. As she had asked her, Mrs. Bray came over to the clinic the next day, not long after her new assistant had left. Loren's wife wasn't alone; she brought Hannah along. Without inhabitation, the child ran towards Michaela who bent down and lifted her into her arms.

"Hello Sweetheart," she said not hiding the joy of seeing her, "guess what I have here for you?"

"Zoo book?" Hannah asked and when she heard the "yes", she craned her neck in order to find it lying somewhere.

Chuckling, Michaela put her down, pulled the book out of her bag and lifted Hannah onto a chair where she could look at the pictures again. She had bought the book on their first walk together and already told her the story about the gorilla that let all the animals out of their cages after the zookeeper had said goodnight to them.

While Hannah was busy imitating all the animals as she turned the pages, Michaela read the letter Mrs. Bray had received at the hospital. As she had suspected, her patient suffered from ischemia which could be treated quite sufficiently nowadays. It was only a question of the right dose of the right medicines, but since she was a cardiologist she knew what to do without hesitation. After listening to Mrs. Bray's heartbeat and feeling her pulse she quietly explained the situation to her patient and wrote down the necessary prescription.

Not used to being treated with respect and so much attention, Maude felt a lump growing in her throat. She could only shake her head when the young doctor asked if she had any questions.

"Please see me any time you feel uncomfortable," Michaela eventually said. Remembering that Dr. Cassidy had complained about patients that only came to the practice because they wanted to chat she added, "Or if you just want to talk."

It was those last words that suddenly made the dam burst. "Ya know, ever since my Abigail died," Maude sobbed, "nothin' had been the same again. I ain't allowed to speak of her and Loren and Sully fight all the time and Hannah…"

Hearing her name and alarmed by her grandma's crying, the little girl dropped the book and rushed to her.

"Love ya, Nana," she said, close to tears as well. She hugged her grandma, pressing her head into her side as she stood next to her.

Startled by her own outburst, Maude pulled out a tissue and dried her face before she turned to her granddaughter.

"I know, Sunshine," she assured. "Don't ya worry. Now ya go back to your book. I still need to talk to the doctor for a bit, alright?"

Only when Maude eventually managed to muster a smile, if only a faint one, did the child comply.

Michaela waited patiently until her vis-à-vis was ready to share her sorrow. Listening intently, she learned that she hadn't imagined things in Sully's house: Olive and Maude regularly went out there and cleaned and aired it when Sully wasn't in town. Both women knew that the current arrangement wouldn't work forever, that one day he would have to take care of his daughter again and then he would need this place. Maude didn't get any younger and with her failing health it became harder for her to look after a child. Apart from that she was aware that the little girl needed her father, not only her grandparents and aunt. Loren didn't know about the trips to the homestead and Hannah didn't even know it existed. Sully was very adamant about that.

After she had poured out her heart, Maude posed the question that troubled her the most. Looking the young doctor straight in the eye she said, "We've heard ya moved into the house. Will ya stay there?"

It was the mix of anxiety and hope in the older woman's tone that momentarily stunned Michaela into silence before she replied, "I'm looking for a suitable apartment. As soon as I find one I will leave."

Maude's expression didn't give away whether she liked this answer or not.

xxx

On Friday, the weather changed drastically. Dark clouds were chasing each other across the sky, the temperature dropped considerably and it began to rain. Robert E. radioed Daniel in order to inform them it would only get worse. When Daniel told Sully about the warning, his friend shrugged, "The Cheyenne couldn't hide in buildings when the weather got nasty. We'll manage, too. After all, that's why we're here, learn about their ways, ain't we?"

Although he knew that Cloud Dancing had also been forced by bad weather conditions to close the camp earlier than planned Sully wasn't willing to give up after not even one week.

On Saturday morning the wind turned into a storm and they didn't have a choice anymore. Daniel informed Robert E. about their decision, and two hours later Grace's husband arrived with his van at the camping site in order to pick up all the supplies and as many students that fit into his vehicle.

The rest of the group drove with the van Daniel had brought in the beginning of the week. Of course everyone was sad that their adventure was already over. They'd learned a lot, especially about the fish in the lake, reforesting and how to orientate with a map and a compass. The bad weather, however, made it easy to accept the early break of the camp. They all were damp and cold and couldn't wait to get home.

Sully, however, was torn. On the one hand, he didn't only yearn to see Hannah but also couldn't wait to meet Michaela again. On the other hand he worried how she might have taken the news that he had a child. Knowing the people in town he was positive she had learned about his daughter by now.

"Ya should have told her," Daniel remarked not taking his eyes off the road since he was driving the van.

"It's none of her business," Sully retorted, annoyed that his friend had actually spoken out loud his own thoughts.

Daniel glanced at Sully who angrily stared ahead. "I thought ya like her," he said quietly.

"What's that to do with anything?" Sully's voice rose. In an attempt to get back at his friend he asked rather provocatively, "Did ya tell her that you're rich?"

Losing his temper now as well Daniel shot back, "I'm not rich. I'm comfortable. And if ya had gone with me ya wouldn't have to worry about money now either."

Sully harrumphed. "Ya know perfectly well that I'd just met Abby. I didn't wanna chase a dream. I wanted a family."

They both were aware that they had reached a sore point in their conversation for this wasn't the first time this theme came up, and that it could easily turn into an argument. The question was who would let go first, and for a few moments they glared at each other. It was then that they noticed that it had become very quiet in the van. Realizing that everyone had followed their discussion they instantly fell silent, too.

Not talking about his concerns didn't make them vanish though, and so Sully continued worrying until they reached the outskirts of Colorado Springs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey, sweet girl, I'm back!" Sully called as soon as he entered the Bray's house through the back door.

Yet instead of his daughter running towards him he heard Olive yelling back, "She ain't here. She's out shoppin' with Dr. Mike and the boys!"

"She's what?" With his anticipation of seeing his little girl so unexpectedly dashed he didn't quite comprehend what he'd just heard.

"Hello to you as well," Olive poked her head out of the kitchen door. "Dr. Mike took the kids to Little Richard's Toy Store because, and I quote her, she wants *their professional advice*."

"What?" Again, this was all Sully could manage. His thoughts were racing and he blurted out the first that came to mind, "Hannah don't need any toys and if she wants something _I'll _get it for her." His voice rose with every word as he imagined his little girl senselessly spoiled with things that wouldn't do her any good.

"Calm down!" Olive shouted from inside of the kitchen where she'd vanished again. "Dr. Mike is lookin' for stuff for the children's corner in her waitin' area."

"Oh." Embarrassed by his outburst he followed Olive into the room, momentarily at a loss for words. It didn't take him long though to come up with more things to worry about. Leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed before his chest he watched Olive stirring something in a saucepan.

"How did she get the kids downtown?" he asked, attempting to sound casually.

He didn't fool Olive though. She chuckled as she informed him, "Since she don't have three children's seats for her car they took the bus."

"The bus?" Sully instantly grew agitated again. "She's alone with Hannah and the boys on a bus? Does she even know…"

Putting the lid on the pot with a louder thud than necessary Olive interrupted him. Standing with her hands on her hips she glared at the young man. "Ya really believe we'd allow Hannah to go out without bein' sure she's safe? If ya think us this irresponsible ya should…"

"Fine." Sully held up his hands. He didn't want to hear the next words because he knew them all too well: He should take care of his daughter himself.

But he couldn't. He loved Hannah so much that it sometimes hurt, and he was terrified of losing her as well. Maude knew what she was doing; after all she'd already raised Abigail while all he had proved was that he was easily able to put Hannah in danger.

"When will they be back?" he eventually asked, keeping his impatience in check.

"Should be here soon. Dr. Mike's havin' lunch with us today for we're grateful she offered Hannah to see somethin' else than this house and the yard of the Café."

Sully could tell that Olive was still angry. While Maude and Loren were more than happy that he had asked them to share the responsibility for his daughter and foster her, Olive had never made a secret of her opinion: that a child should live with her parents.

"Hello."

A soft knock at the doorframe interrupted his train of thought. Stunned by the picture his eyes met he could only stare – once again. Michaela stood on the threshold, Hannah on her hip. With one arm around Michaela's neck and her thumb in her mouth his little girl was sound asleep, her head resting against Michaela's chest. They both looked wet, their hair slightly disheveled. They seemed comfortable though, as if they knew each other for ages and he couldn't help but feel a pang of an emotion he couldn't quite name. Hannah should cling to him, now that he was back home. Simultaneously a familiar suspicion nagged at him: did Michaela befriend Hannah because she hoped that would give her an advantage in getting closer to him? It happened before. Fortunately Hannah was too young back then to notice that she had been used and the woman who supposedly cared for her had vanished again.

As far as Olive was concerned: she watched the scene with interest. She hadn't asked the doctor how she'd gotten along with Sully during their time at the camp. Although still no word was exchanged yet the tension as well as the attraction between the young people was palpable.

"I'd say this little one here needs first a towel and then her bed," Michaela eventually said quietly so as not to wake the child.

She couldn't have chosen a worse opening, and now that the spell was broken Sully instantly bristled. "I'll take over," he told her, his tone making clear that he was the one who decided where to go from here.

Michaela frowned. After what Maude had told her she hadn't thought that Sully was so possessive, not to mention that she had expected a warmer welcome after they'd parted with a kiss only a few days ago. She glanced at Olive who shrugged and rolled her eyes behind Sully's back.

The ghost of a smile she gave the older woman quickly vanished when she ventured farther into the room and very carefully shifted so Sully could lift Hannah from her arms.

"Hey, sweet girl," he said as his daughter drowsily opened her eyes and looked at him.

It took her a second until she realized it was her father holding her now. However, she was too tired to squeal his name as she usually did and settled against his shoulder instead, obviously happy to have him back.

"Alright," he conceded, if only hesitantly because he had been looking forward to hearing about Hannah's last adventures. "The bed it is."

He was almost out of the door when he looked over his shoulder announcing, "I'll be back in a bit."

When Michaela had asked in the morning if she could take Hannah with her and agreed to have supper with the Brays, no one had expected for Sully to be home. After all, the camp was supposed to last one more week. Although she had been secretly excited about seeing him again she changed her mind after this awkward reunion.

"I better go," she said after Sully had closed the door behind him.

Olive wanted to protest but thought better of it. It would be unpleasant enough to deal with Loren and Sully at the same table; there was no need to add to the trouble by Sully feeling forced to stay silent at Loren's biting remarks, and Olive was sure Sully would hold back even more than usual for the doctor's sake or even worse - he might lose it, which was actually long overdue.

"Well, come over whenever ya want, Dr. Mike." Giving Michaela a nod Olive turned back to her pot, lifted the lid and resumed her stirring.

xxx

After the unpleasant end of a delightful morning Michaela went straight back to the clinic, not feeling hungry anymore. Her practice had already become her refuge; here she felt competent and safe. Unfortunately she was almost done with the cleaning and sorting; what she still needed to do was moving around some of the furniture. For that she would need help though, but now she would do it alone rather than ask Sully. She didn't feel comfortable with turning to Robert E. either; she didn't want him to think that his giving her a hand was one of her conditions for treating his son. She might have no choice but ask Hank and Jake, but for that she had to screw up some courage first. That was why she went through her emails, made some phone calls and even sharpened the pencils on her desk that already were in a perfect shape.

After wasting an hour this way she eventually got up from her chair and positioned herself in the middle of the room, looking around. Her desk definitely needed a different place; she didn't want to sit in the backlight, her expression not readable for the patient sitting across from her. She knew how important it was for the sick to see calm and reassurance on the doctor's face.

Taking in a deep breath she gathered all her strength and went back to the desk, trying to move it by pushing against its side with all her might. The furniture didn't budge. Thus she emptied all the drawers and took them out, hoping that when the desk weighed less she would be able to get it into the new position. She groaned when she pushed again, but the few inches she gained didn't make a difference.

She didn't know what was worse, the frustration about her inability to reach her goal or the earlier disappointment about Sully's coldness. Both together made her want to cry, but her stubbornness won out. She wouldn't allow another man to make her feel miserable, and she would find a way to put this desk where she wanted to have it.

She was just considering getting a blanket beneath the furniture somehow when a knock at the open door startled her.

"Ya look as if ya could use a hand," Daniel said as he entered the room.

"Oh thank goodness," Michaela sighed with relief and requested, "Would you please help me to get the desk here?"

She gestured to the space before the cabinets with the patient files.

"Sure," he replied and did as asked without further ado.

They worked together for quite some while, just talking about the respective task at hand. Only when Michaela was satisfied with the new arrangements did she relax and remembered that she was a host right now.

Beckoning Daniel into her office she asked, "Would you like some coffee? I definitely need a cup."

"Coffee sounds nice," he accepted and sat down in an armchair at a small table at the side of the room. He couldn't help but admire how Michaela moved around, totally at ease with her new workplace, and it occurred to him that this was due to the fact that being a physician wasn't only a job for her, that she felt at home when surrounded by medical devices and books and medicines.

"How come ya became a doctor?" He dared to ask this personal question because he sensed she wouldn't mind answering it here.

He only saw her wistful smile when she turned around, carrying their mugs to the table. She replied after she sat in the other armchair, warming her hands on the cup.

"You might not believe it, but it goes back to when I was around two years old." Seeing that Daniel's interest didn't vanish by this revelation she continued, "My father was a doctor. He used to be at the hospital all day. I missed him terribly and always looked forward to the weekends when he was finally home. However, he was in his study far too often for my liking. I couldn't do much about that but when I was finally able to reach the door handle, I followed him one day."

She took a sip from her coffee, glancing at Daniel to make sure he still wanted to hear the story. He did, and she went on, "I remember asking him why he needed to read all day. I can still see it as if it happened yesterday: he got up from his chair, came around his desk and lifted me to sit on the edge of its top. Then he took his stethoscope out of the drawer and put the earpieces into my ears. I was excited, I had never been allowed to touch the stethoscope before and now I wore it like my father. But it got even better. He put the metal head onto the left side of my chest, and I will never forget the sound I heard. Seeing my excitement Father explained that this was my heart and that sometimes a heart became sick. As a doctor it was his wish to help people with an ill heart but he couldn't cut the patient's chest open in order to see what was wrong. He told me that he needed to read what other doctors had found out by treating their patients, so he could help as well.

Then he gave me a book with the picture of a heart, and I was so impressed that ever since I was determined to do what my father did. I never disturbed him again and in return he bought me books where I could learn about all the parts of the body, and once I was old enough I was allowed to use his library."

The memory of her father's study, the smell of his books and his warm voice when they discussed cases choked her and she fell silent.

Sensing her discomfort Daniel asked concerned, "Ya alright?"

Taking in a shuddering breath Michaela shook her head. "He died two months ago," she said barely audible.

Daniel wanted to comfort her, take her in her arms, but then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sully was leaning against the doorframe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sully had heard Michaela's last words, and dumbstruck by her revelation he was unable to move. The pain in her voice cut into his chest as if someone had plunged a knife into him, and for the first time in more than two years the shell he'd built around himself truly cracked. He was shocked by the deepness of her grief, but even more so by the realization of how pure it was. It was the raw emotion of a soul that tried to come to terms with the loss of a mate which was something he'd never considered to do. He'd never tried to stop his mourning for he felt he deserved being miserable. He wasn't aware of it, but his feelings of guilt hadn't allowed him to move on and he almost wallowed in his despair. Accepting consolation was out of the question for him but obviously not for Michaela.

Not caring about his friend's presence, Daniel didn't hide his sympathy as he leaned over the table, touching her fingers that were still clutching the mug. "I'm sorry," he offered his comfort.

Michaela smiled sadly yet grateful but changed the subject informing him, "I will open my practice on Monday already. Thanks to your help today there is no reason for me to wait any longer. Besides, I need to work so I can finally be useful again."

Sully glared at Daniel because his friend made no move to tell Michaela that he was here as well. Clearing his throat so she would notice him, he finally ventured into the room until he stood next to the table.

"I wanted to ask if ya need anythin' at the house," he said evenly.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Michaela contemplated his offer and eventually replied, "I'm not so sure anymore I should stay there."

"Why?" Sully wondered, attempting not to show his alarm.

Smelling trouble Daniel got up from his chair, ready to leave them alone. Recognizing his intention, Michaela turned to him. "You haven't finished your coffee yet," she reminded him hoping he would stay because she sensed she had an ally in him.

Then she addressed Sully again, "Because _you_ should live there with your daughter."

Sully swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her that this was his decision not hers, but remembering that he'd come over to apologize he bit his tongue.

"My daughter is perfectly fine where she's now," he responded holding her gaze.

Michaela didn't agree, but not wanting to argue she asked instead, "Do you take her on walks now and then or play ball with her?"

Too puzzled for getting angry again he queried, "What's that supposed to do with anything?"

"Just humor me," she said. "I'm not asking because I'm judging you. I ask as a doctor."

There was an air of complete confidence about her now, and both men glanced at each other. They had seen her this way before: when she had treated Ingrid.

Feeling dread rising inside of him Sully tried not to jump to conclusions.

"What are ya sayin'? That Hannah is sick?" he demanded.

Michaela sighed. This didn't go well. Angry parents and those in denial were hard to work with and thus she explained carefully, "I just noticed that your daughter gets tired very quickly. I'd like to examine her to make sure she is fine."

Michaela never heard Sully's decision because while she was still waiting for an answer, someone stormed into the house, and soon she recognized Brian calling for her frantically, "Dr. Mike! Ya gotta come quick! It's Anthony!"

Without hesitating, she grabbed her medical bag and rushed after the boy who was already out of the door again.

"Would you please…?" she requested, looking over her shoulder.

Daniel nodded. He would guard the practice until she returned. She didn't notice that Sully was following her.

xxx

Anthony lay doubled over on his bed, clutching his stomach in pain while his mother gently attempted to coax him into pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Then I'll take ya straight over to the clinic," she told him quietly. "I know Dr. Mike is there so we don't have to go to the hospital this time," she encouraged him, but still hurting with her son.

"She's comin'," Brian informed them as he run into the room, gasping for air.

"Oh, thank God," Grace murmured, sitting down onto the bed next to her boy.

She was stroking Anthony's back soothingly when Michaela joined them.

Judging the situation with just one look, she laid her hand on Brian's shoulder, quietly requesting, "Would you please go over to the clinic again and ask one of the men to come here for carrying Anthony to my practice?"

"That's fine," Sully said, already standing on the threshold.

He'd witnessed a few times Anthony being taken to the hospital, and not always Robert E. had been available to help so Sully used to step in when he was around. As he carefully lifted the moaning child into his arms, Michaela was already on her way back to her rooms.

Although she hadn't expected for her service to be needed so soon, she was prepared. After asking for Grace's permission she had contacted Dr. Cook, the doctor who took care of the study at the hospital. They had agreed that Michaela would have access to Anthony's patient file and in exchange treat him for the inevitable crises that might occur in between the controls at the General Memorial in town.

Now she didn't only have the necessary medicines in stock but had also turned the small spare room next to her office into a place where she could administer infusions while a family member was able to sit with the patient.

That's where they took Anthony.

Without showing it openly, Sully watched Michaela intently, and the longer he did the more frustrated he became with himself. He'd snapped at her for nothing; she had never toadied to his daughter. He could tell that she was equally caring and kind towards the two boys. She tenderly stroked Brian's hair when she explained to him that he needed to leave the room until the medicine would work and that it was up to Anthony and his mom whether he could join them then again.

"You could try the wooden puzzle, the one you chose at the toy shop," she suggested smiling at him, and without complaining Brian left for the waiting area.

Michaela didn't have to ask Sully to go as well. He instantly followed Brian because he thought it better that the boy had some company. He knew how devastated he always was when Anthony had to go through another disturbing attack of pain.

Actually, Sully had always felt the urge to protect Brian and still did although deep down he was convinced that it was his close relationship with the youngest Cooper kid that had eventually destroyed his family. He would never blame the child though for it was his and only his fault.

He'd seen Brian for the first time on the playground across from the mercantile. He was still a toddler back then and went down the slide, squealing with delight. The child had seen him at the window and waved up at him. This gesture had something so endearing about it that Sully couldn't resist and joined him and his siblings in the little park. Ever since then, he'd spent a big part of his spare time with Charlotte's sons, teaching them how to hold the bat, carve a flute or simply sat there when Matthew and Brian played together.

He shouldn't have done that because it convinced Abigail that he could only be really happy when he had children of his own. She had a heart condition though, and Sully had assured her time and again that he had all he wanted, and if he would actually yearn for his own child he would adopt one rather than risk losing her. But his wife hadn't listened. Without him noticing it she had seen almost every doctor in town, and in the end she found one who told her that modern medicine would help her through a pregnancy.

He'd been both, terrified and happy beyond measures when he learned he would be a father. Yet Abigail had to pay the ultimate price. She died giving birth to the girl she so badly wanted him to have. It wasn't her weak heart though that killed her. She'd bled to death, but the cause of her passing didn't matter to him. He had lost the woman he loved because she had watched him being at peace with the world when he played with little Brian.

"Sully?" the boy asked as he caught his big friend staring into space.

Instantly Sully came back to reality. "I'm fine, buddy. Now, where's that puzzle ya need my help with?"

They were still searching for it when suddenly the entrance to the clinic was thrown open and right afterwards Jake stormed into the room.

"Dr. Mike!" he yelled, his tone a mix of excitement and fear. "I got an emergency for ya!"

"She's busy," Sully glared at him, sniffing the air suspiciously. Jake was known for his crude jokes and careless use of alcohol, to put it mildly.

He was obviously sober this time though and returned Sully's scowl, but before the two men could start to argue, Michaela hurried towards them. She had just checked that the drip for Anthony was working properly and could leave him with his mother if she really had another patient.

"What emergency?" she asked Jake, suppressing her inkling that the man might want to make a fool of her.

"Hank's bleedin' to death if ya don't do anything soon," Jake told her matter-of-factly.

Not commenting on the fact that it was Jake who kept her from looking after Mr. Lawson, Michaela stayed calm. "Where is he?"

Daniel had heard the commotion and guessing right, found Hank slumped on a bench on the porch.

"He's here!" he shouted. "Sully, I need your help!"

The two friends half carried, half led the hotel owner into the examination room, both trying to avoid looking at the blood-stained towel that was wrapped around his left hand. Michaela indicated for them to lay Hank onto the examination table. When they were done she didn't have to ask them to leave the room; they did it of their own accord, and that even more quickly when she started to take away the bloody bandage.

Indulgently she smiled to herself and shook her head lightly. It has always been the male students who would faint by the sight of a bigger wound, only rarely one of the women.

However, she didn't allow herself to be distracted from the task at hand. The cut on Hank's palm was deep, almost down to the bone. It was clean but needed at least eight stitches. Apart from that, the blood loss had been severe, sending her patient in and out of consciousness. That meant another infusion was in order so as to replace the liquid loss, and Michaela realized that working in her practice was quite different. At the hospital nurses had handed her everything but now she needed to do even the smallest movement on her own. She still managed though, and soon Hank was, although still pale, back to his old self.

He lifted his now bandaged hand, and scrutinizing it he croaked, "Glad I was awake in time before ya turned me into a mummy."

Energized by finally being back at work, Michaela chuckled. "Careful, Hank. You are still at my mercy and I wouldn't mind making sure you won't be able to talk."

"Spoilsport," Hank murmured under his breath but then he sighed deeply. "Thanks," he said, looking at the ceiling as if there was something very interesting to be seen.

"You are welcome," Michaela said simply. Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable she said, "The drip will need twenty more minutes, and I want you to relax until it is done. I will be just outside of the door, so you can call me anytime, alright?"

"Sure," Hank responded, laying his forearm over his eyes and closed them, glad that he didn't have to keep up the cheery façade. He was pretty worn out at the moment, and as soon as he would return to the hotel he would throw away that bloody ceramic knife.

When Michaela returned to the waiting area Sully was holding Hannah in his arms. "Here's someone who wants to see ya," he said, and Michaela knew this was both: an apology and a request for her help.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Did you have a nice nap?" Michaela asked Hannah who leaned back against her father's chest as she nodded. Seeing her being so shy Michaela wondered what Sully had told her when he brought her to the clinic. She didn't want the child to be frightened when she would examine her and so she thought a little distraction was in order.

"Would you like to read the zoo book?" Michaela queried hoping the story would do the trick.

Yet Hannah shook her head no. Her eyes lit up though as she did so and Michaela knew she was supposed to continue guessing.

"Should your dad read it to you?" Michaela suggested, whispering conspiratorially.

A smile spread over the girl's face but she still shook her head. Michaela was puzzled, not quite knowing what was expected from her. "But I thought you liked to look at all the animals?"

A vigorous nod affirmed that this was true. A mischief grin followed and then Hannah pointed at her. "You read," she said.

"Oh." Michaela's relief was palpable. "Certainly," she agreed. She'd already feared she'd done something wrong. After all, she didn't have any experience with children, apart from when they needed her medical help. She still thought it a wonder that her trip into town with the three children had gone by without any incident. She wouldn't have taken them if Grace hadn't assured her that the boys would be perfect gentlemen because going to the toy shop was a very special treat for them, and that Hannah was the best-behaved child she'd ever seen in her entire life.

It had been obvious that Grace needed a time-out and so Michaela had agreed. In the end she was grateful for having the children with her because they had very different opinions from hers about toys they would want to play with. After returning to the Café she'd shown them her appreciation by buying each some ice cream. Now it looked as if she had won Hannah's heart just as much as the boys'.

"How about you look for the book and I will be right back and read it for you?" she asked the little girl and instantly Hannah began to wriggle in her father's arms, eager to be put onto her feet.

When she hurried over to the toy corner, Michaela turned to Sully. "I need to look after Anthony and Hank and then…"

"That's fine," he interrupted her, communicating his understanding by touching her arm. "Ya go and do what ya have to do. Hannah and I don't have any plans. We'll wait."

He smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter in her chest, reminding her for the first time since he had returned to town of the man she had said goodbye to in the woods.

xxx

It took Michaela more than an hour before she could turn her undivided attention to Sully and his daughter. Daniel and Brian had left already and Hank had been sent back to his hotel with the strict order to rest, keep the bandage clean and avoid any alcohol at least for this day. Anthony had fallen asleep and Michaela had assured Grace that she would stay at the clinic all night and call whenever her son would wake up and wanted to go home. It was more likely though exhaustion demanded its tribute and the boy would sleep till the morning.

As soon as she opened the door to the waiting area, Hanna dropped the building block she had been trying to put on top of her tower and grabbed the cardboard book from the small table. Scampering towards the Michaela, she held it out for her to take it.

Sully, sitting cross-legged on the floor looked up and chuckled. "She hasn't allowed me to read it yet," he informed Michaela who was already lowering herself next to him onto the carpet that looked like a huge town map. Hannah climbed on her lap, and Sully slid closer so he could read with them. The warmth his body radiated made Michaela feel comfortable, and she wished she wouldn't have to destroy this easiness between them later.

She had to read the book twice before she could close it. Hoping she was able to examine Hannah without her noticing it she looked at the little girl. "Would you like to see my rooms now that they are done?"

Without hesitation Hannah nodded and got to her feet, waiting for the adults to get up as well. Then she took Michaela's hand and trustfully walked with her into the examination room. First Michaela explained in simple words what all the devices were for before she took her stethoscope from her desk. "Do you remember this one?" she wondered, knowing the child had been distracted when her grandma was here.

But Hannah said she did and Michaela continued, "I can listen to your heart with it. Would you like to hear it, too?"

Questioningly Hannah cocked her head to one side, putting her forefinger on her lower lip.

"Alright, I will show you," Michaela promised and lifted her little patient onto the examination table.

Sully's palms grew sweaty. He had suppressed his anxiety as best as he could until this moment but now his nerves were on edge. For once he wasn't able to enjoy his daughter's thirst for knowledge although it looked quite funny when she put the stethoscope on Michaela's chest. Even her stunned look didn't distract him from his worries, and he wished Michaela would hurry up. When it was finally her turn to listen to his daughter's heartbeat it seemed to him she did it for ages.

As she eventually took the earpieces from her ears her face didn't give away anything. He was very close to losing his patience when she took her time with continuing talking to Hannah until she suggested for her to put away the building blocks she had played with so everything would be neat for other children that might come on Monday.

"What did ya find?" Sully asked as soon as he thought his daughter was out of earshot.

There was never an easy way to deliver unpleasant news; that was why Michaela told him without glossing over the truth.

"I can hear a murmur," she said. "I have a suspicion but I first need to make both, an electrocardiogram and an echocardiogram in order to confirm it."

"What suspicion?" Sully demanded. His voice was horse and suddenly feeling weak in his knees he pulled out the chair that stood before the desk.

Michaela considered him for a moment. Maybe he feared his daughter suffered from ischemia like Maude; after all, she was her grandmother. She could put his mind at ease about this problem but the other diagnose wasn't any easier to broach.

He had a right to know though and that was why she explained, "It could be nothing, just innocent murmur up to something serious like a hole in the heart."

Sully lost all color and Michaela quickly said, "That is why we need to do further examinations, to exclude the latter."

Sully had only heard about the hole in the heart and queried, "What ya gonna do if it ain't nothin'?"

Michaela didn't dismiss his question because she had witnessed how easily Hannah became breathless and tired. She knew something was wrong, and thus she elaborated, "It depends on how big the hole is. Some close naturally by five years of age; some are closed with a little plug. Big ones need surgery though."

Her hands clasped in front of her, she stood across from the concerned father anticipating his response, and it came without delay.

"I don't want her to be cut open," he said firmly. Hospitals scared the hell out of him ever since he had lost Abigail there. They had told him that the only way to save mother and child was to do a caesarian, and of course he had agreed back then.

Michaela didn't argue. "Let's not jump ahead of ourselves. It's far too early to say how to treat Hannah. First we have to determine what causes the murmur."

Sully didn't like it but he could tell by her expression that the discussion was closed.

"I will arrange an appointment for both examinations," Michaela said gently. "If you like, I could do the electrocardiogram here in my practice."

"Sure," he agreed absent-mindedly. Then he gazed up at her wondering, "Is there anythin' I can already do?"

Before she replied, Michaela strode to the door, looking into the waiting room. Hannah was absorbed in building another tower, carefully balancing a red toy brick on top of the pile.

Satisfied that they could talk undisturbed she returned to Sully who was standing by now. Recognizing panic in his eyes she stepped closer to him. She wanted to hug him, offering comfort but asked instead, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied sounding as if all energy had left him.

"You know what would be good for your daughter?" she asked him, gaining the hoped for reaction when life seemed to return into his features. He looked at her expectantly and she dared to suggest, "Living in your house with her."

"How would that help?" he wondered not understanding what she was getting at.

"The air is purer there and she could stay outside as long as possible every day," she explained, relieved that she hadn't ignited his anger by talking about the homestead.

Running his hand through his hair Sully led out a long breath. That's what he'd had in mind for his children when he built the place. However, it wasn't possible.

"I can't do that," he said resignedly.

"It would be good for Hannah," Michaela gently coaxed.

"Ya don't understand…" he began yet she didn't let him finish.

"Maude told me," she informed him, her voice soft.

Yet Sully shook his head, "It's not that. I can't drag her to and fro between Loren's and my place for it is Maude and him who take care of Hannah every time I'm outta town."

Seeing that her mind worked on more arguments for him to agree with her, he clarified, "I'll soon leave for at least five weeks. I signed up for the Sea Shepherd."

Michaela looked at him in disbelief. "Why would you do that? Paul Watson is known for his recklessness. I've seen a documentary; he doesn't care about the lives of his sailors when his mind is set on…"

Sully cut her off, his temper showing again. He never liked it when people told him what to do. "And I don't care what people say 'bout him. He's the only one who really does somethin' against the whale hunting…"

His voice trailed off when Michaela's phone began to ring. She went to her desk and looked at the display. Seeing who was calling she frowned and turned back to Sully.

Although he was wondering why she didn't take the call he continued, "I'm tired of just talking and listening to speeches. I wanna do somethin' real."

The ringing stopped but before Michaela could open her mouth in order to replay to Sully it began again.

To his utter astonishment she changed before his eyes into the sometimes insecure woman she'd been in the woods. Her shoulders slumped when she picked up the phone and asked curtly, "Yes, Mother?"

Sully immediately turned wanting to leave her alone yet she gestured for him to stay. He didn't know it yet but his presence made her feel stronger.

Michaela listened for a moment and then explained, "I can't give you an address because I don't have permanent lodgings yet."

Elizabeth Quinn on the other end of the line was unimpressed by this news. "Then you should find some in the next four days because that's how long it will take the truck to get to Colorado. I have packed it with your belongings because I need the space. The driver will start the moment I give him your address," she said. "So, where shall I send him?"

Sully saw a steep wrinkle form between Michaela's eyebrows when she nervously brushed away a stray wisp of hair from her forehead before she spoke again, "Mother, you can't be serious. I don't have enough room for all my books and Father's desk here at my practice. And as I said, I haven't found yet a place where I will stay. The house I rented is only a temporary solution."

Sully stepped closer to her so as to gain her attention. He succeeded, and Michaela covered the receiver, looking at him querying.

Knowing she would argue again if he said she could stay at his place as long as she wanted he suggested instead, "If ya don't want them in the house ya can put your things into the barn. I don't mind, really. And the address is 1 Amber Valley Drive, Colorado Springs."

Searching his eyes Michaela contemplated his offer. Sully returned her gaze and told her, "I want ya to be Hannah's doctor." When she was still silent he added, "And her friend."

His words and the intensity of his look shattered her resolve to leave his house as soon as possible and she gave her mother the address.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once again, Sully was tormented by guilt. His precious daughter might have a hole in her heart and he had no idea how he could have missed that. Hannah had never been sick in her short life; a little coughing and sneezing now and then, but that's it. Maude had assured him that was normal so there had never been the need to see a doctor. But shouldn't those at the hospital have noticed? Didn't they listen to the heart of a newborn, making sure everything was alright? If there was a hole it had been there from the beginning.

A sudden surge of anger consumed his thoughts for a moment, and he seriously considered confronting those doctors. He dismissed the idea though, as quickly as it had appeared. He didn't have the money to sue them and it wouldn't change anything now.

The moon cast strange shadows on the ceiling of his little girl's bedroom. Although Sully stared at them he didn't really see them, his mind too consumed by self-accusations. Eventually he carefully shifted, pulling his arm from beneath Hannah's head. After telling her a goodnight story she must somehow have sensed that it was a good time to ask if he would sleep with her in her bed tonight. And she was right; he couldn't deny her that wish; not after he'd learned she might be seriously ill.

However, this thought brought him back to the beginning of his musing: why hadn't the family, including himself, noticed? Maybe it was because Hannah had been a quiet baby. You would only know that she was awake when you bent over her crib and she grinned at you. Maude called her her little angel because she never caused any trouble. When she was told to do something she obeyed; when she was asked to play on her own she did. But she was full of questions and laughter so she definitely wasn't listless or something like that. Nothing hinted at any health trouble. But Michaela had noticed that something was wrong right away…

Then it suddenly hit him: it's been right under their noses. Once Hannah started walking she never showed any sign that it strained her because no one thought anything of it, or ever resisted, when she raised her arms and asked to be lifted, which she did constantly. He thought it normal; after all, she was just a little girl. When he took her for a stroll through one of the nearby parks she used to ride on his shoulders – because she loved it. It had never occurred to him to see her wish as a sign for an illness.

He frowned at the ceiling when he realized that Hannah had never had to cover long distances. When he took her in the woods they went there by car, and if she was allowed to accompany him when he worked at Robert E.'s he carried her because it was safer to cross the streets this way. When she played with Brian and Anthony, the boys accepted that she wasn't as quick as they were and so they built castles on a pile of sand while she pretended to bake cakes rather than play tag or chase after a ball.

As his daughter stirred next to him, Sully looked at her. Her thumb was sucked fully into her mouth. Cautiously so as not to wake her, he pulled it out and sighed quietly. Fortunately they had Michaela now. For some reason he'd trusted her abilities as a doctor from the moment he learned she was one. She just was that kind of person who did what she did with one hundred percent commitment, and he'd never doubted that she was very smart.

For a moment he allowed his mind to wander back in time, and like so often these days he re-lived the night in the cave when he'd held her close. He was ready to admit that it was the most exciting and disturbing feeling he'd had in a very long time. It was exciting because he knew she felt comfortable in his arms and disturbing because he couldn't deny the attraction he felt to her any longer, but there was something else. Being protective was second nature to him and he was just glad when that was accepted. He had never ever known though that you could feel yourself safe and at home by holding somebody. But that's exactly how it had been for him. However, he wasn't ready to follow _this_ thought. Not yet.

So as to distract himself he very slowly moved out of Hannah's bed and left the room, but only to immediately return again with an air mattress that he put down next to her cot. In the morning he would tell his daughter, as he had before, that he'd fallen onto the floor while sleeping. At this, she used to throw up her hands in mock astonishment about his clumsiness in a miniature imitation of Olive. Then she would shake her head, looking very serious, before she burst into a fit of giggles.

If anything happened to Hannah he was sure he wouldn't survive that. He had hope though: Michaela hadn't submitted her to a hospital immediately. She was a heart specialist and would have done that when there was immediate danger. That was why he hadn't told Maude and Loren yet. He would wait until he knew for sure. He hoped that would be very soon.

xxx

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Michaela went through all her rooms again, brushing away invisible dust from immaculate surfaces. She wanted to be sure that her practice was ready to receive its first patients.

However, everything was in place and she contemplated what to do next. Anthony had slept till almost 6 o'clock and was home by now. She had given Grace her business card with her phone numbers and the strict order not to hesitate to call her when she was needed.

With nothing left to do for the moment she considered going over to the Café and have a long breakfast so she could skip lunch. On the other hand she didn't feel like eating yet, let alone talking to people she would meet there for sure. Despite the bright sunshine a glum mood was settling on her, and she felt an emptiness that made her heart heavy. Fortunately she knew that would be over the next day because then she could finally be a doctor again. Unwanted thoughts about the loss of her father and feeling uprooted wouldn't have time to surface as they did now. Yet before she could drown in a wave of depression someone opened the entrance to the clinic.

Only now did she notice how quiet it was; the traffic that normally covered any sound in the building was very slow today. That was why she was able to recognize the voices of the two people that were knocking at the door. She didn't have to put a smile on her face when she opened it; it came of its own accord.

"Well hello," she said when Hannah, who had made herself comfortable in her father's arms, beamed at her.

"What's exmine?" the little girl asked curiously.

Michaela exchanged a glance with Sully before turning back to the child.

"Why don't you come in and I explain it to you?" she suggested, and Hannah nodded eagerly.

In the examination room Michaela sat down on the chair before her desk, and without her having to ask him Sully put his daughter on her lap. Then he took a couple of steps back and watched the scene being enacted a few feet away from him. Michaela spoke quietly with Hannah, obviously telling her exactly how she felt sometimes because his little girl looked at her in awe, nodding every time the doctor described something she had experienced.

"I'd like to find out why you feel this way, and that's what we doctors call examining. Once I know what is wrong I will do everything I can in order to help you," she assured.

Hannah stayed silent but her knitted brow gave away that she was thinking hard.

"What else would you like to know?" Michaela gently queried.

The child was torn. She knew from playing with the boys that Anthony needed a doctor sometimes, too. That was always connected with her friend being in pain. She also knew from her grandma that talking about pain was considered inappropriate because grandpa might get angry. That was the reason why she was quiet when she felt any discomfort. But this doctor here was really nice and somehow the little girl knew she wouldn't get mad or laugh at her when she asked what worried her the most. Still, she wanted to be on the safe side and so she stretched her small body and whispered her question into Dr. Mike's ear, hoping that speaking really quietly wouldn't give away how frightened she was. "It hurts?"

Michaela bent back so she could look into her little patient's eyes. It was important that the child trusted her and so she replied, "I promise it won't hurt today. Not one bit. But I will have to take a tiny bit of your blood soon, and for that I will have to prick you. I will do that as gently as possible. Actually, I've been told that my patients often don't even notice the prick."

After this reassurance everything went well. It didn't take Michaela long to take the EKG. While it was printed out she read it and knew she had been right with her suspicion. Although she had her expression under control she avoided looking at Sully whose eyes were glued to her back.

He shifted on his feet nervously. To him it felt as if she stared at the strip of paper that came out of the printer for an eternity. He didn't want to alarm his daughter though but staying quiet became more and more difficult.

If he had seen Michaela working with patients before, he would have known that she always reported to them first when they were able to understand her, no matter the age. This time was no different.

After helping Hannah, who was still sitting on the examination table, into her yellow t-shirt she pulled over her chair so she sat on eye level with the little girl.

"I think I know what is bothering you," she began. "And I also know I will be able to help you. But in order to find out what exactly to do I want you to go to the hospital with your dad."

Seeing the fear returning to Hannah's eyes she quickly added, "The examination they will do there won't hurt either."

Although Sully's anxiety lessened when he heard Michaela's promise that she knew she could help, his tension stayed. He needed more information and he already knew how to get it without upsetting his daughter.

He cleared his throat wanting to gain Michaela's attention. "I've been thinkin'," he began when she turned to him, "'bout what ya said yesterday. It won't hurt to look after the house now and then, and when I do I can take Hannah."

"Sand cake," the girl piped up as she reached for Michaela to help her down before she scampered over to her father who immediately lifted her in his arms.

Seeing Michaela's puzzled expression Sully couldn't suppress a chuckle. "I'll build her a sand box in the shade of the barn. She can play with her molds there while I look around."

"I see." Michaela smiled but not in a victorious way. Of course she was pleased that he'd considered her words; it was rather the prospect of possibly meeting him not only in town but after work as well that warmed her heart – and cheeks. The latter didn't go by without Sully noticing it and a tiny seed of hope took root in his heart that maybe he wouldn't have to stay alone for the rest of his life as it had been his intention after he'd lost his wife.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So, ya ready to go?" Sully asked and looked at Michaela as expectantly as his daughter.

"Certainly," Michaela agreed, looking around a last time.

She had only hesitated for the fracture of a second but Sully still noticed. "What's wrong?" he wondered. "Ya alright?"

"Of course," she quickly assured. Breakfast could wait; she was sure she still had some crackers at the house.

She was about to join them in leaving of her rooms when the entrance was opened again and in stormed Brian and Anthony. At the same time the phone on Michaela's desk in the examination room began to ring.

While she took the call Sully listened to the boys who were interrupting each other, talking about a secret lair or maybe even a castle and they would like to see it, too.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mike." It was Grace on the other end of the phone line. "Olive came over and the kids asked for Hannah and she told them Sully would take her out to his house. And this house has always been a mystery to them and now…"

"It's alright," Michaela couldn't help but smile, "the yard is big enough for three children." She wondered though whether the boys would be disappointed if they didn't find a castle. She didn't have much time to ponder this question because Grace already went on, "And don't ya leave till I brought ya somethin' for your breakfast and a lunch package for later."

"That's not…" Michaela's attempt of protest was instantly cut off. "'Course it is. And don't ya worry; I'll call Charlotte and tell her that she will have a quiet afternoon. Robert E.! I'll need…"

Michaela never heard what Anthony's mom needed because the call was ended abruptly.

xxx

It was not even an hour later that Sully's property at the end of Amber Valley Drive was filled with so much life it probably had never seen before.

With their arms stretched out, the boys were running across the yard making sounds like planes, pretending to block each other's path. Hannah sat on the top step of the stair to the porch watching them. She was distracted though; now and then she looked over to the barn where her father was putting together the boards he had brought on the back of Robert E.'s pickup. Much to the little girl's delight she could already see the form of a sandbox. The only problem to her was that there was no pile of sand around. And there was something else that still puzzled her: when her dad had told grandma where they would go, nana had started to cry. She'd wanted to console her but Aunt Olive had taken her outside and assured that nana cried because she was happy. The child didn't understand the connection between tears and joy so she had a lot to think about while she sat there, dividing her attention between her friends and her dad. However, at some point she realized that Dr. Mike wasn't with them.

Slowly, she got to her feet. She had been told to stay out of the yard but no one had said anything about the house. Casting one last gaze at her father she decided to go inside. The entrance stood invitingly open; maybe there was something interesting for her to see…

Michaela knew it made no sense trying to make the house look as if it was lived in because it wasn't. It was true that she'd been here every night but only to sleep and take a shower in the morning. The one thing that told about somebody staying here were pieces of her wardrobe lying over the back of two chairs and one of the wingback chairs before the fireplace. She had collected most of them when she sensed she was watched.

Seeing Hannah's form on the threshold she put the clothes onto the couch and hurried towards the girl.

Crouching down before her she stroked the soft blonde hair asking, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Hannah shook her head but continued looking at her, obviously wanting for her to go on. "Would you like to have something to eat from the food Miss Grace gave us?" Michaela wondered and only when the girl shook her head *no* again it occurred to her that she might simply be curious.

"So I guess you would just like to come inside and see the house," Michaela stated rather than asked and a wide grin told her that she was right this time.

"Alright." Michaela straightened again and taking Hannah's hand she began their tour with the kitchen.

Sully was glad he had something to do that occupied his attention. Although he'd been determined to take Hannah here he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake. He still didn't understand why Maude had burst into tears when he told her about his plan. When he'd grown concerned she'd dismissed his worry and waved him off. He hoped she didn't fear he would take his daughter away from her because that was the last thing he had in mind.

However, it was too late now. Scrutinizing the result of his work at hand he was quite satisfied: after making straight lines by using stakes and ropes he had dug out the upper layer of the soil, leveled it and then covered the area with landscape fabric. He'd already prepared the wood last night so putting the frame together was no problem. On one pair of opposite boards he had put smaller boards so Hannah could sit there comfortably. All he still needed to do was fill in the sand.

As he went to the pickup in order to get the sand sieve and shovels from its back he only then realized that the yard was abandoned. When he called the boys' names though they immediately appeared from the back of the house.

"Ya still wanna help?" he asked them once they stood before him.

They both nodded eagerly, and he handed them two children's shovels before picking up his own.

Of course he was sure that his daughter wouldn't run away but he still wondered, "Ya seen Hannah?"

"She's with Dr. Mike," Brian informed him, gesturing towards the house.

As he looked at the structure an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Sully's stomach. Commencing shoveling the sand close to where the box was prepared, questions began to worry him he'd suppressed so far. Questions like: What would Abigail think if she knew that another woman was in the house she'd wanted to live in so badly? A woman he had even kissed? It wasn't less than a day that he'd allowed himself to think there could be joy in his future again, that he could have a future at all. But the worst thing was that he'd seen the flicker of hope in Michaela's eyes, too…

Sully didn't notice that he had already put more sand on the pile for the boys to throw through the sieve than would fit into the box, and he only became aware of what he did when his subconscious registered that the scratching of his shovel on the ground was the only sound around. Looking up from his task he saw Brian and Anthony stare at him.

"Guess I got carried away," he acknowledged somewhat embarrassed, but the boys thought this remark funny. Resuming the sand sieving both grinned at each other and had already forgotten their big friend's strange behavior.

"I'll just check on Hannah," Sully mumbled wiping his hands on his jeans.

Feeling the urge to explain himself to Michaela he was almost running to the house, taking the stairs in only two strides. Inside he looked around but didn't see anybody. But then he heard the flushing of the toilet, soft voices and the running of water. Only a minute later Michaela and his daughter emerged from the bath room, both smiling at seeing him. His daughter clutched a carved wooden dolphin in her right hand, holding it up for him to see. "Whale," she told him, proud that she knew the animal. "Can I keep?" she asked looking at her dad with hope-filled eyes. Sully's mind was set on his talk to Michaela so he didn't correct his daughter. "Sure," he said instantly, "Actually I made it for you a while ago." He didn't tell her that he'd carved the toy when she wasn't even born yet; that wasn't important at the moment. "Hey, sweet girl," he continued, "How 'bout ya take a look at the sandbox? It's almost done."

Squealing with joy the little girl let go of the doctor's hand and scampered across the room to the entrance. When Michaela wanted to follow her, Sully touched her upper arm, holding her back.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he queried.

Stopping in her tracks she looked at him. Wondering what this was about she clasped her hands in front of her and waited for him to continue.

Searching for the right words, Sully began slowly, "The other day… When I kissed ya goodbye… I meant it."

Relaxing Michaela loosened her fingers. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings and replied somewhat shyly, "I know. And it was the nicest goodbye I got in a…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed his expression. Anticipating what he would say next she caught herself. "But that's all it has to be. Saying goodbye," she said, signaling that she understood.

Sully would have been relieved if he hadn't seen the veil of sadness taking away the shine in her eyes. Feeling the need to elaborate he added, "If things were different… I'm just not ready to…"

He didn't know exactly what to say and Michaela assured, "Neither am I, Sully."

They looked at each other for a long beat, both wishing things would be different.

The situation might have grown awkward if Daniel hadn't broken the tension. "Hello?" he called from the entrance as he ventured into the house.

Tearing her eyes from Sully's Michaela called, "In here!" and passed Sully in order to greet his friend.

"It's nice to see you," she said, and she meant it.

"Well, I've been told some furniture has to be moved around here," Daniel replied as he shook her hand.

"What furniture?" Michaela asked, not comprehending.

Raising his eyebrows, Daniel looked at Sully who'd asked him to come here this afternoon.

"I thought ya might need room for your dad's desk," Sully explained, turning to Michaela.

She shook her head. It had become clear to here a few minutes ago that Sully didn't feel comfortable with her being in this house. Of course she wouldn't stay. "The barn will do until I found an apartment," she said. "I've been assured that I won't have a problem finding one soon."

Although Sully had just told her a moment before that he couldn't let her into his life yet he definitely didn't want her to leave it. Running his hand through his hair he tried to think quickly, knowing he needed a very good reason if he wanted her to stay.

"Uhm," he began. He was glancing at Daniel but talking to Michaela, "As ya know I'm gonna leave soon…"

Seeing her incredulous look he assured, "'Couse only after I know if Hannah will need me…" His voice trailed off again when her expression even hardened. Growing defensive he said, "I signed a contract. I gotta go."

Michaela remained silent, her face wiped clear of all emotion now. Every fiber in her disapproved of his plan, but she had no right to interfere. Hannah's condition was not life-threatening although the separation from her father would cause her additional stress. She was sure Sully knew that so there had to be another reason than a signed contract why he wanted to get away. While she silently kept telling herself that this wasn't her business she missed that he was already talking again.

"… hoped she could come out here at the weekends now and then," he just finished, waiting for her reaction.

Michaela sighed silently. She didn't understand this man. Not responding to Sully she turned to Daniel instead, "Will you go, too?"

"Nope," he replied. "I've settled on donating rather than sailing."

Sully snorted. "You can talk. If I had your money I'd settle, too."

Daniel stiffened. "Ya really wanna discuss that again? Now?"

The friends glared at each other until Michaela cleared her throat. "I think the children are hungry. It's time for lunch."

So nothing was decided yet, and the situation would become even more complicated later.

* * *

_A heart-felt thank you to all of you who comment here on as *guest* - this is the only way I can tell you how grateful I am for your effort to tell me what you think about this story._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

While helping Michaela set the table Daniel glanced at her now and then. She was quiet, the lines on her brow giving away that she was deep in thought. He didn't know what exactly had gone on between her and Sully, but apparently his friend had done or said something that made her run for it. As angry as Daniel could get at his friend as much he wanted for him to finally live again. That was why he thought he should explain their quarrel, even better their relationship.

As she was unwrapping the bowl with the potato salad Grace had sent them Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter and began to speak, "Sully and I met when we were ten. We'd both been committed to the same group home and arrived there almost simultaneously."

He instantly had Michaela's attention. Stopping to fold the tinfoil that had covered the bowl into a neat, tiny square she straightened her back. She listened intently as Daniel went on, "The first thing we did was fightin', using our fists."

Seeing Michaela's eyes widen in surprise, Daniel chuckled and quickly elaborated, "When ya get to a new home it's important to make it clear to the other kids that they better leave ya alone, that you are tough." As she nodded in understanding, he continued, "But from then on Sully and I've been inseparable, and we were lucky enough that we could stay at that place till we were eighteen. Then we went west together for we both dreamed of living free, without any restraints. We took odd jobs on our way but I got tired of living from hand to mouth so I began to dream about how I could get rich."

Trying to gauge Michaela's reaction, Daniel paused. Her expression didn't show disapproval but rather amusement. Relieved that she didn't judge him he grew wistful though when he stated, "Actually, it was the first time that we seriously disagreed about somethin'. Sully didn't care about money, and he still doesn't; all he wanted was his own family. Raising kids, giving them a lovin' home was his idea of having a good life."

Daniel shrugged somewhat abashed, silently acknowledging that he now knew that his friend might have had the better idea about what's important.

Taking in a deep breath he continued, deciding to keep it short because Sully and the kids might come in any minute. "Anyway, six years after we left New York we arrived here. By chance, we went into the mercantile for our groceries, and that's when Sully saw Abigail. She helped us with choosing what we needed and had only eyes for him. Once we left the store he told me he would marry her. 'Course I didn't take that serious. Should have known better, shouldn't I?"

Smiling ruefully, he sighed. "I'd just found out the day before that ya could earn really good money in the mining business in Australia, and I wanted him to come with me. But his mind was set. So I went alone but when I found gold…"

"Gold?" Michaela gasped in disbelief. "In the twenty-first century?"

"Yep." Daniel grinned. "It's not as unusual as ya might think. I've been lucky with my claim, sold it to a big company once it became clear that I'd never be able to establish my own. When I found the first gold I asked Sully to come over because I wanted to share with him. I sent him a plane ticket but he said he was busy with building this house. But the truth is that he was angry 'bout the ticket; that I assumed he couldn't pay for himself. Then Abby got pregnant…"

"I see," Michaela said quietly. Learning that the friends had grown up without parents explained a lot about how Sully saw his role as a father and why he continued fearing he would fail. He'd never made the experience that making mistakes was part of the course and that the only thing that mattered was that you never stopped loving your child and learn from your experience.

xxx

When the children and Sully entered the kitchen a few moments later, Sully instantly grew suspicious. He sensed that something had happened between Michaela and Daniel. The telltale look they exchanged at seeing him betrayed them, and he assumed that they had talked about him. He didn't like that. He didn't like it at all. There was no time for his temper to rise though because Hannah began to squirm in his arms.

The little girl had seen that there wasn't a high chair for her and that meant she was allowed to sit on the lap of one of the adults. She loved her dad, but she preferred Dr. Mike for the simple reason that she was the only one who considered her a big girl. Thus she went straight to her once her feet hit the floor, and she smiled happily when Dr. Mike not only lifted her up but also pulled an extra plate over so she could eat on her own.

Since Michaela didn't give him any sideway glances that revealed she had learned something unpleasant about him, Sully slowly calmed down. He even discussed with Daniel and the boys whether having your own dog was a good idea or not, but all the while he was thinking about how to convince Michaela that she would stay at this house. In the end it was he who looked at her surreptitiously. She was explaining to Hannah that it was allowed for young people to use a spoon when apart from them only big knives and forks were available. Satisfied with this explanation his daughter didn't hesitate any longer and began to eat. It was then that Sully dismissed any thought about trying to coax Michaela into staying. He would simply act as if she hadn't said anything about leaving.

"Would ya mind if I take a look around, makin' sure everything is alright in here?" he asked her when the boys were silenced by chocolate cupcakes they had for desert.

"Why should I?" Michaela looked at him astonished. "It's your house."

"But you rented it," he reminded her holding her gaze. "Once the landlord rents out an apartment he can't just walk around there anymore." Sensing that she would contradict him he corrected himself, "Unless somethin' is broken."

Feeling all eyes on her Michaela contemplated how to react. First, it was true that Sully and she had something akin to a contract; they even had already agreed on how much she would pay. Second, of course she neither could nor wanted to hold him back from making sure the building was fully intact. After all, the next storm front was announced for the late evening and who could know what might happen when one of the windows didn't shut tight anymore. And last but not least, she would certainly not get into an argument with him in front of the children and Daniel although she realized that Sully had counted on that. Keeping her voice neutrally she eventually said, "I don't mind."

Sully knew that it was better to not press his luck further and fought the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

xxx

Michaela still couldn't believe that she had let herself be talked into having dinner with the Bray's. It had been Maude who'd called her earlier in the afternoon, but Michaela had heard how Olive provided her with what to say. She wasn't sure yet what might be behind the invitation but at the moment she was glad she was in town. The wind had picked up considerably, and although she was sure Sully's house was safe she still felt better in the company of others. If worse came to worst she would spend the night at the clinic although that meant she couldn't take a shower.

So distracted was she by her worries about the weather and where to sleep that she didn't notice the silence that had fallen over the room while she was eating. It was only the sensation of being watched that made her look up from her food.

Loren, who was sitting across from her at the big, round dinner table had finished his meal already. He gazed at her while he pushed his plate away so he had room for his elbows to lie on the table. He silently scrutinized her a moment longer before he said, "The wife told me you are gonna take care of that hole now."

Not immediately comprehending Michaela asked baffled, "I beg your pardon?"

Olive cast an exasperated look at her brother before she turned to their guest, "We know that Sully took Hannah to you, and we also know that you are a specialist so we assumed you would take care of the hole in Hannah's heart now."

"Oh." Feeling foolish that she hadn't understood right away, Michaela assured as she looked at Mr. Bray, "Yes, Hannah is my patient now."

"Good," was all Loren said. The subject was obviously closed for him.

No one had paid attention to Sully who had quietly been coaxing his daughter into eating a few more peas when his father-in-law posed his question. Sully's head had jerked up in surprise because he was sure he hadn't told anyone why he was taking his daughter to Michaela. But when comprehension set in at what Loren's query implied he wanted to be sure that he was getting it right. Looking at the three people he considered his family he asked in disbelief, "You know about that?"

Loren grunted, "'Course we do. The doctor said so right after she was born."

"Why did he tell you but not me?" Sully demanded, losing his temper. "I'm the father!"

Glaring at the man who had stolen his daughter the old man huffed, "Ya've been right there. Maybe ya should have listened to what he said."

For a moment Sully made the effort to remember what had happened right after Hannah was born, but to no avail. His voice rose with his growing frustration when he defended himself, "I couldn't think straight! I've just lost my wife!"

"Sully, calm down," Olive gently admonished but he was too worked up already. He got up from his chair so abruptly that it clattered onto the floor. He was already on his way to the door when Maude quietly said, "We've lost her, too, Sully. And we loved Abigail at least as much as you did, if not more. She was our only child."

Her words stopped him cold. Of course he knew that Loren and Maude and Olive had grieved as well, but only now did it occur to him that they might have hurt as much as he had and still did. Just the thought of possibly losing Hannah was so depressing that he was sure he would die with her. Why had he never given Abigail's parents the same credit?

Slowly turning around he faced Maude. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, but his anger quickly got the better of him again. "But you must have realized that I had no idea."

"We did," Olive chimed in, her voice firm. "But we had everything under control. The doctor we saw told us that something like that happens now and then and that we just have to make sure Hannah wouldn't overexert herself. We didn't see any need to add to your worries."

In his typical gesture, Sully ran his hand through his hair. Once again he'd totally messed up but he was too stubborn to admit that out loud. "Ya could have told me," he insisted before he stormed out of the room.

Although Michaela felt for Sully, her eyes were on Hannah all through the argument. She remembered very well how it felt to be the youngest in the room – everyone simply assumed you didn't understand what they were talking about. But she had absorbed everything back then, as did Hannah now. Michaela recognized that it wasn't the heated exchange between the adults that frightened the child; obviously it wasn't the first one she witnessed. The little girl was pressing her hand against her chest, at exactly the spot where she had put the stethoscope, and was looking at her with fear-filled eyes.

Forgetting where she was, Michaela went over to her. Lifting Hannah out of her highchair she took her in her arms. Then she tilted her head back, pointing at a small white scar under her chin. "Do you see that?" she asked and Hannah nodded.

"I had a hole here when I was a little girl," Michaela explained. "I was dancing on my bed when a table jumped right in my way."

Hannah smiled tentatively at that and Michaela continued, "And the hole you have will close as mine. Don't you worry."

After hearing that the abnormality in Hannah's heart had already been diagnosed she was certain she could give this promise, otherwise her colleagues would already have operated.

"Weally?" the little girl asked wide-eyed as she ran her small forefinger carefully across the soft scar tissue.

"Really," Michaela confirmed.

She would still do the echocardiogram though.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sully's flight from the harsh reality was stopped abruptly by the raging storm outside. He wasn't able to open the backdoor for the tempest pressed against it with such might that he didn't even try again. Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the wall. He needed room to walk around because without that he couldn't think. The narrow space at the foot of the flight of stairs where he'd ended up didn't provide it though. Joining the others again was out of the question, and thus he squatted down, burying his face in his hands. What did it tell about him that no one thought it necessary to discuss Hannah's state of health with him, the father? He didn't know about any visits to a pediatrician or whomever they had seen about her heart problem.

Shifting so he sat on the floor he leaned against the cold stonewall, bending his head back with his eyes closed until it touched the bricks, too. His forearms rested on his knees as he commanded his body and mind to relax the way Cloud Dancing had taught him. How he wished his friend were here; but he already knew what he would say because he had said it before: _Getting hurt is a natural part of life. As long as the wounds still bleed and hurt we tend to them, and our goal is for them to heal. We will always carry our scars; they remind us of what we have been through. But that is all what they are supposed to be: a reminder. It is not for them to command our future; it is for us to decide where to go._

Letting out a long breath Sully opened his eyes. He had tended to his wounds, alright. Why did he only recognize now that he hadn't helped them to heal but opened them again and again instead? After Abigail died he'd been so worried about losing Hannah too that he had lost something else: the sight of what was really important, that as her father he had to help her live and thrive. It had been easier to put this task into the hands of Maude and Loren; this way he didn't have to constantly face his fears. It must have looked to his parents-in-law as if he wasn't interested in what was going on in his daughter's life.

Suddenly he startled. Hadn't he proved them right again just a few minutes ago? Cursing under his breath he quickly rose to his feet. As much as he yearned for solitude right now –Hannah needed him more.

When he returned to the dining room he didn't notice the looks the others cast in his direction; he had only eyes for his little girl. She was sitting on Michaela's lap, probing with her forefinger under the doctor's chin. Holding her head still so as not to disturb the little girl in her exploring, Michaela cast him a sideways glance. It didn't give away how she had taken his running away, and Sully wished she hadn't witnessed his outburst. It was too late for that now; all he could do was make amends for his behavior.

With two long strides he went over to his daughter, wanting to take her into his arms but she didn't pay him attention. She peered up at Michaela and dared to ask, despite her grandfather's presence, "It hurt?"

Michaela smiled reassuringly. Touching the little one's nose playfully she assured, "Not one bit. But it's tickling at the moment."

Holding her hand before her mouth Hannah giggled before she reached up again, running her finger along the thin white line. Without looking at her father she said to him, "Ya see, Daddy? Scaa. It don't hurt."

For a heart-stopping moment Sully thought he had talked loudly earlier and his daughter had heard him. But he immediately caught himself. Plastering a smile on his face he reached for hiss little girl. "It's healed," he explained as he held her securely in his arms.

Laying her palm on her chest Hannah nodded with a newly-won confidence. "I heal, too."

"'Course ya will," Sully affirmed, glancing at Michaela but she didn't have time to respond.

Although everyone was aware of the storm outside they all jumped when first a lightening brightened the room and then a clap of thunder seemed to race through the house from roof to cellar.

When it was quiet again Olive frowned at the ceiling, asking no one in particular, "Did that lightning strike?"

"I'll take a look," Sully said and left the room with Hannah still clinging to him. "Ya alright, sweet girl?" he asked as he carried her up the stairs. The child nodded but tightened her grip around his neck.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking his daughter's soft blond hair. "I'm here."

When he joined the others again in order to report that he hadn't detected any damage to the house Michaela was just finishing a phone call.

"I'm needed at the emergency room of the Memorial," she said as she got up from her chair.

"I thought ya have your practice at the clinic." Loren knitted his brow in consternation; he had thought with a heart specialist working right across the street the problems his wife and granddaughter had were taken care of because a doctor would always be available. But when she also worked at the hospital…

As if guessing his thoughts Michaela explained, "I offered my assistance for exceptional circumstances. Lightening has struck an oak right next to a wooden shelter near the road up to Pikes Peak. Twelve people are seriously injured and they expect more people being hurt by the storm. They need every help they can get."

After straightening her jacket she pulled out her long hair from beneath it and was ready to leave when Sully stepped into her way.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked, incredulous that she actually intended to get out of the house.

Believing he hadn't listened to her explanation to Mr. Bray Michaela repeated, "I'm needed at the Memorial Hospital Central and…"

"Yeah, I heard that," Sully interrupted her, "but ya can't go there right away."

Recognizing the determined look in her eyes he shifted Hannah in his arms before he gestured for Michaela to follow him to the window.

"Ya see that?" he asked as he pointed at the trees that lined the sidewalk. The storm was throwing itself against the branches, pulling them all in one direction. The trunks seemed to bend under the violence of the tempest, and a forgotten bicycle was blown across the street as if it was made of paper.

Michaela's shoulders slumped. She hadn't mentioned that her colleague from the hospital who had called her had said that she should only come over once it was safe outside. The opportunity to be able to leave this room immediately had been too tempting.

Silently acknowledging her defeat she went back to her chair, sitting down again.

"Want some desert?" Olive asked. She could imagine what went through the young doctor's mind, but she also knew that they were a close-knit family that only looked rough from the outside. Once Dr. Mike had the chance to spend more time with them she would find that out, too.

xxx

Michaela had barely managed to take a quick shower and change her clothes but in the end she arrived at the clinic just on time to open her practice punctually. Fortunately she had given Emily a set of keys when they signed the employment contract, and the young woman had already prepared everything. The rooms were aired and the first patients waited, one of them Hank.

"Had a long night, doc?" he quipped and smirked when he saw the hoped-for flash of annoyance in Michaela's eyes.

"I wouldn't tease my physician if I were in your place, young man," a deep voice was heard from the threshold, drawing the attention away from the hotel owner.

"Dr. Bernard," Michaela exclaimed, pleased that her new partner had found the time to stop by.

The gynecologist ventured into the room, Charlotte Cooper on his heels. The midwife held a big pot with a Sanseveria plant in her hands, smiling broadly.

Stepping closer to Michaela Dr. Bernard stretched out his hand, saying, "It is my pleasure to welcome you officially at this clinic, Dr. Quinn. Cloud Dancing sends his regards; as you know he will only return from Boston in the end of the week so he asked me to do the honors."

After a firm shake of his hand he made room for Charlotte who gave the plant to Emily before she greeted Michaela as well. "It's good to have you around," she stated. Then she bent closer, adding quietly, "I'll make sure Brian won't disturb you again now that you…"

"But he didn't disturb me at all," Michaela assured. "On the contrary."

"Will I finally get rid of the stiches now?" Hank interrupted them, thinking he had waited long enough.

Raising her eyebrows Michaela exchanged an understanding glance with Dr. Bernard and Charlotte before she turned to Hank who had gotten up from his chair. "Only if you've been here before the others," Michaela responded. He had, and so Michaela began her first workday at her own practice.

There wasn't much to do for her during the morning. After Hank, a young man with a bruised toe, a five-year-old with an upset stomach and Robert E. who had strained a muscle in his back were all her patients for three hours, and tiredness eventually caught up with Michaela. She had worked at the emergency room all night and the lack of sleep was catching up with her. She was just thinking of making herself some coffee when, after a knock, Emily opened the door and came in, carrying a ceramic thermal mug.

"Some fresh coffee from Grace's," she announced, returning the smile that lit up her bosses face at hearing this.

"You must have read my mind," Michaela said, "that's exactly what I need right now."

"I can't take this credit." Emily almost giggled when she revealed, "The mind reader was Sully." Seeing the doctor craning her neck as she tried to take a look into the waiting area, she informed her, "He's already gone."

Michaela had barely taken her first sip when another knock at the door interrupted her. Sighing, she put down the mug and called, "Come in!"

Seeing her visitors she quickly forgot the coffee and rose from her chair in order to greet them. "Ingrid, Matthew! How nice to see you again."

While Matthew shuffled his feet nervously Ingrid avoided her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Michaela asked growing concerned.

Obviously pulling himself together Matthew looked up at her. "We're here for the bill," he conceded.

"What bill?" Michaela wondered. When there was no reply it dawned on her what it was that worried the young couple. "I never charge for emergencies and friends," she said softly. "And both criteria apply to you."

"We ain't no charity case," Matthew instantly refused the offer. "We can pay. We only hoped we could set up an installment plan." He had been taught by his mother that you have to pay for your debts, no matter what.

Silently, Michaela regarded the young man for a moment. As honorable as she thought it that he didn't want to owe her anything she had to make it clear to him that she didn't do that only for him.

"Emily," she called, "could you please come in for a moment?"

It took only a few seconds before Emily joined them and Michaela asked her, "Would you please tell Mr. Cooper the rules for emergency cases?"

"Sure, Dr. Mike," Emily replied eagerly and turned towards Matthew. "Rule number one: emergencies always first. Rule number two: no charges for emergencies."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled at her and then looked at Matthew again. "And there are no exceptions from these rules," she insisted.

Before her boyfriend could embarrass them Ingrid said gratefully, "That is very kind of you, Dr. Mike." It would have been extremely difficult for them to pay an additional bill, and they both didn't want to ask their families for help again after they had already covered for her stay at the hospital.

"That's alright," Michaela assured. "It's part of my pro bono work."

Only after hearing this did Matthew relax as well, recognizing that they weren't spared of the payment out of sympathy. The couple still talked with Michaela for a few minutes after this problem was solved and then left.

Not much later it was time for Emily to call it a day and Michaela was alone again. Letting this first morning pass before her eyes she thought it went quite well. Word needed to spread before more patients would find the way to her practice, and she refused to think they wouldn't.

She was beyond the point of being tired by now and contemplated whether to have lunch or rather study in her office. She was relieved from making a decision though because again, Sully appeared at the right moment. He was quite sure she hadn't had breakfast and so he took advantage of the fact that Michaela wouldn't refuse his daughter's wish. Thus he carried his little girl until they both stood before the desk. "Come Auntie Gace?" Hannah asked, and of course Michaela couldn't resist the little girl.

"Alright," she replied and blushed when she saw Sully's satisfied grin.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sully knew he shouldn't feel the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Michaela had managed to get an appointment for the echocardiogram at the hospital last night, the evening of her first day at her practice. She had succeeded so quickly because she had made a deal with the doctor in charge of this medical device: she would step in for him, giving a lecture to first-year residents about a theme of his choice. Now Sully felt he owed her, and fortunately Daniel had had an idea what to do about that without upsetting her. They both knew Michaela wouldn't appreciate the idea that a debt was paid because, in her opinion, she was only doing her job.

It was Tuesday morning, and the two friends were at Sully's homestead. Daniel had pointed out that the house itself was great but apart from the trees that surrounded the property there was only soil. That was why they had met at Rick's Garden Center earlier where they chose two huge flowerpots, potting compost and, after some advice by a young shop assistant who flirted with them, a bunch of different-colored asters that would bloom till late autumn.

Much to Daniel's astonishment Sully had chuckled at some of the young woman's remarks. His friend hadn't been so at ease with himself for what felt like an eternity. He knew the reason though: Michaela had seen on the screen of the ultrasound scanner last night that the hole in Hannah's heart was already closing. She'd called it a small ASD which was apparently the least serious of the different types of holes that existed. She'd still taken some blood though to be on the safe side, not wanting to miss anything. Sully had been so relieved that he'd called him the moment Hannah had fallen asleep after their visit at the hospital.

Of course Hannah was with them now, but Maude had made conditions: the little girl was to wear rubber boots, had to be bundled up and get hot tea every hour for the air was still crisp in the morning although the blue sky promised a warm day later. Sully had agreed to everything as had Hannah. She wanted to play in her sandbox and had run there the minute she left the SUV. After making sure the rain hadn't turned the box into a pool she was allowed to play as long as she wished, and so she did.

While he and Daniel were taking care of the pots, Sully glanced at his daughter now and then. She seemed to be especially happy about the wet sand because this way all her cakes turned out fine without collapsing immediately. He grinned to himself when he saw her cock her head to one side, admiring her work. She looked just like Maude in those moments. Maybe Abigail had looked the same as a child...

"I've been thinkin' and did some research," Daniel broke in on his thoughts when they had put the garden mold into the pots which they had placed left and right next to the foot of the stair to the porch.

Sully didn't reply but straightened his back and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm gonna start a business," Daniel went on, "but I'll need your help."

Instantly wary, Sully waited silently. Wanting his help normally meant help for him in the disguise of a job, a job that would allow him to have a regular income. In his opinion he did quite well though, actually very well at the moment with the rent he would get every month for this house. As he had done all his adult life, he used to take odd jobs whenever an opportunity showed up, and it never hurt when he liked what he had to do. Working for Robert E. now and then was always satisfying, even cooking at Hank's from time to time when there was a special occasion. Lately however, which meant ever since Abigail died and he'd met Cloud Dancing, he mostly looked for occupations in companies or organizations that were engaged in environmental preservation, including animal protection. Unfortunately those didn't pay very well, which was a cause for constant arguments with Loren. He'd offered him to work at the mercantile again and again, but Sully simply wasn't a salesman. In order to show his appreciation though that he and Hannah could live at the Bray residence and that they helped him raise his daughter he did all the repairs that didn't demand a specialist. Actually, this saved his father-in-law a lot of money since his house was from the late nineteenth century and needed a lot of fixing.

Anyway, Sully was suspicious of what Daniel would come up with and was ready to argue.

Daniel considered his friend for a moment. He had to deliver his plan right or Sully would assume he only wanted to do him a favor. Cautiously approaching the subject her began, "Ever since ya introduced me to Cloud Dancin' I wondered if there could be done more to keep the Indian traditions of this area alive. I know there are museums for the tourists and occasional festivals, but I think that people who come here to climb Pikes Peak might also be interested in wandering along old Indian trails."

Seeing that Sully was more alert now he pulled out two folded sheets of paper from his jeans pocket. He sat down on the top of the stairs to the porch, waiting until his friend joined him. As he smoothed out the creases of what seemed to be a print from the Internet he began to explain, "That's the Royal George Region trails. It's only an hour from here, and we could take people there by van, starting at Hank's hotel. I've already talked to him and he won't mind some extra profit." Making this last point was important for Sully to see that he wouldn't be the only one involved.

When his friend reached for the pages Daniel gave them to him. Trying not to appear too eager he looked over at Hannah who had switched from making cakes to building a tower by filling her little bucket and turning it over on top of the pile she already had. This time the sand didn't comply though and crumbled to the ground. Hannah put her hands on her waist and shook her head in mock exasperation before she started all over again. Daniel grinned. He'd seen this gesture by Miss Olive not only once. It seemed that Sully's daughter was a good observer.

He suddenly remembered that Michaela had told him she'd been as old as Hannah was now when her interest in medicine was stirred by her father. It was really time that Sully accepted his role in the little girl's life, and for that it was important that he wouldn't leave for weeks, even months, on end. This new company would give him the opportunity to stay in town.

Daniel was determined to open his business no matter what but he hoped his friend would recognize its potential and take it as a chance for a new beginning.

"Most of the routes ain't a challenge," Sully remarked dryly, still studying the map. "The Gold Belt tour sounds not bad but I'm sure there are too many tourists already. Ya wouldn't get a real impression about how life's been here a hundred or more years ago."

Daniel had anticipated this kind of objection and turned over one of the sheets. Its back showed a sketch and he pointed at the lines, "We can make up our own tour starting here at Knife's Edge, cross this area here and end up at Florissant. It's not every day that ya see fossils like the petrified redwood trunks that are thirty-five million years old."

"Hm." Sully looked up. The idea sounded promising because it meant he wouldn't have to leave Hannah for long periods of time. But there were still two problems. "I think it will be weird when you are my boss," he said, casting a sideways glance at his friend. Actually, having any boss for an indefinite period of time wasn't tempting at all.

Knowing his friend by heart Daniel was conscious of this problem. It was one they both had. "I hoped ya would agree to be partners," he revealed carefully, waiting for Sully's protest which came immediately.

"I don't have money to invest and…"

Daniel didn't flinch at Sully's glare when he cut him off, "It's not always 'bout money. You know about this area a great deal and I don't. In comparison to you I'm still kind of new here, and we'll need a guide that can point out things that are not common knowledge."

They'd been so absorbed in their conversation that neither had noticed that Hannah stood at the foot of the stairs looking up at them, listening intently.

"What's pettified?" she asked curiously.

Sully instantly got up and went down the steps. As he lifted his child into his arms he explained, "It's when a tree gets real old and the wood turns into stone."

Hannah looked at him wide-eyed. She'd never heard about something like that but it definitely sounded very interesting. "We go an' look?" she pleaded. "Now?"

There were a lot of reasons why they couldn't go there right away but the most important at the moment was that a truck was approaching the homestead.

Sully glanced up at Daniel, and in mute agreement they both went to the gate. On their way Sully put down Hannah, promising, "We'll talk about that later, sweet girl. Now go and play a bit longer, alright?"

Hannah didn't like this turn of events but went back to her sandbox. From there she watched how her dad opened the gate and let in a huge car. It barely had stopped when a man hopped out of it. She didn't understand what was spoken for the engine was still running but she thought it too interesting to miss anything what was going on and took a few steps closer.

"From Boston? Already?" Sully exclaimed in disbelief. Michaela expected the transport tomorrow the earliest.

"Mate," the truck driver said, "this woman, Mrs. Quinn, pays for the distance I cover, not for the time I need for it. But nowadays you are lucky when you get a job like this so of course I took it." He shrugged dismissively.

Sully liked this no-nonsense manner. "Ya wanna rest and have a coffee before we unload?"

"Nope," the driver shook his head. "I wanna get rid of the stuff and then crash on a bed in a motel. Can you recommend one?"

"Hank's," the friends said in unison, so for the young man this was decided.

He climbed back into his cabin, killed the motor and took his keys for opening the back. Once its doors stood wide Daniel and Sully took a look inside.

"What's in the boxes?" Sully asked. There were at least twenty packing cases. If they were full of clothes they couldn't store them in the barn as Michaela had planned.

"Books in most of them," the driver said, "and I hope you'll both help me with them for I don't wanna hire an extra hand. Costs time and money, and that's two things I don't have."

Daniel had already pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial when Sully stopped him, "What ya doin'?"

"Calling Michaela," Daniel stated the obvious.

"Don't." Sully shook his head. "You know how she is. She would want to come but can't abandon her practice yet would worry about us if she stayed there. And if she came she would think her patients might need her and be concerned about them."

Daniel sighed. His friend was right, and like him he didn't want to cause Michaela any discomfort.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "Put everythin' in the barn as she said?"

Sully shook his head. "Could get too clammy there later in the year."

"Ya believe she will stay here this long?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Sure," Sully grinned and pointed at the few pieces of furniture in the truck. "I guess her mother wouldn't have sent those if Michaela ain't attached to them. Ya need big rooms for this kind of desk and bookcase, and the apartments that are usually available in town don't have them."

Daniel eyed his friend doubtfully. "I had the impression it was something personal when she said she didn't want to stay here."

"We get along just fine," Sully insisted. "She smiled at me last night and it wasn't faked. Now, let's get all this stuff in the house."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It took Michaela a few moments until she realized that she was not reading but staring at the print-out with Hannah's blood test. Of course she was relieved that everything looked fine, but now she had to deliver the message to Sully and his family that it was because of them that the little girl was in poor physical shape. The results of her examination gave no reason why her patient tired far too quickly even by the smallest challenge. Should she suggest the help of a physiotherapist? But that wouldn't be good for the child. Hannah should have the opportunity for learning to use her body like any other healthy child. The only thing one had to do was set her reachable goals so it looked like a game to her when she was encouraged to do things she'd never done before. Michaela smiled; she already knew how to motivate Hannah.

The phone's ringing interrupted her train of thought and she picked up the receiver absentmindedly, not paying attention to the display.

"Dr. Quinn," she said with curt politeness. "Mother!" she exclaimed the next second, instantly fully alert.

"Well, it's nice to hear you too, Michaela," Elizabeth replied dryly. There was a short pause before she went on, "I only wanted to inform you that the driver of the truck called and told me that he has delivered your things to the address you gave me."

"What?" Michaela jumped up from her chair, her gaze involuntarily going to the window. The sky was almost clear and it hadn't rained since last night. The ground at Sully's homestead had still been muddy though when she left in the morning. Whatever her mother had sent it certainly didn't stand well outside. "But you said the truck would arrive here only tomorrow. I wanted to…"

"The young man obviously took his job seriously," Elizabeth cut her off, a hint of approval in her voice. Her tone changed to non-committal when she added, "I sent everything your father wanted you to have. I hope you are happy now."

"Mother," Michaela sighed in exasperation, "What I am happy about is that I was able to start my own practice. I couldn't have done that in Boston."

"You've never tried," her mother retorted, suddenly sounding tired.

"There are plenty of doctors in Boston," Michaela reminded her quietly.

This remark was met with silence but before it could stretch Elizabeth said, "Well, I have an appointment with Marjorie. Good bye." Not giving her youngest the opportunity to reply she ended the call.

Michaela took in a deep breath before she carefully put down the receiver as if it was made of thin fragile china. Yet her mind was already working.

Her mother hadn't mentioned anything about where the truck had been unloaded. The driver wouldn't have put everything on the road in front of the gate, now would he? Although the part of Amber Valley Drive where Sully's house stood couldn't be seen from the main road it certainly wasn't safe to leave something there.

Quickly checking the clock she saw that she still had enough time to drive there and take a look before she needed to be back to open her practice for the afternoon hours. It didn't even occur to her that she would miss lunch this way; she was already thinking about whom to ask for help with putting everything into the barn. Of course Sully was the first who came to mind, followed by Daniel but she didn't want them to think she took it for granted that they were there any time she needed assistance.

Not wasting more time she hurried out of the clinic to her car, and when she reached her destination ten minutes later she was first relieved when she saw the place before the property empty but then frowned in puzzlement. How had the driver been able to get in the yard? She was sure she had locked the gate in the morning. As she opened the wide wooden doors she found the yard deserted as well, but then her gaze fell on the SUV standing in the carport. Next she noticed the open entrance to the house, and without giving it another thought she rushed there. As she neared it she heard first a grunt and then a heavy thud. When she entered the living room Sully and Daniel were standing in front of an old wooden desk they had put beneath the window which looked out at the row of fir trees that marked the edge of the wood behind the house.

Michaela froze in her tracks. She felt transported back to a time when this particular piece of furniture stood beneath another window, one that framed the crown of an oak standing on the sidewalk of Mount Vernon Street in Boston, the only home she'd known till now. Without realizing that she was moving again she closed the distance between her and the desk. Running the tips of her fingers across the top that was covered by a thin layer of dark-green linoleum she could almost smell her father's tobacco. He used to smoke a pipe when he worked, and although she'd never touched a cigarette in her life the smell of tobacco held something comforting for her.

Occupied by memories she didn't immediately realize that the desk wasn't in the barn where she had planned for her things to be stored. But when she eventually noticed she turned around, facing the men who watched her silently.

"Why did you put it here?" she asked, turning to Sully. She knew it had been his idea.

"Seemed to be the right place for it," he replied as if not understanding that she meant something else.

Michaela shot him a glare before she looked around and first discovered the pile of boxes beneath the stair up to the second floor and then the bookcase standing at the wall on the left to the desk.

Seeing the lines on her brow grow deeper by the minute Daniel braced himself for her outburst. Sully watched her intently as well, waiting for the right moment to explain his decision.

When her eyes came to rest on him again and she was about to give him a piece of her mind he began to list his reasons, "We're still in the middle of the storm season. The house is more stable than the barn and won't get destroyed so easily."

Surprised, Michaela bit back her retort. She hadn't thought of that, but after witnessing yesterday's tempests she knew he had a point.

"Apart from that you'll need big rooms for this kind of furniture," Sully gestured with his head to the bookcase, repeating the argument he'd already used when discussing the subject with Daniel.

"So?" Michaela challenged because this wasn't a fact that was able to convince her. There were certainly apartments in Colorado Springs that would allow her to put up her father's desk and the other things he'd left her. She couldn't stay in this house. Ever since Sully had told her he wasn't ready for any kind of commitment she felt like an intruder again, yet she not only wanted but needed a place where she could regain her emotional balance. She was neither over the loss of her father nor over her homesickness. Not that she would admit the latter out loud.

Sully looked at Daniel as if waiting for help, but his friend stayed silent averting his eyes from him. "I'll go and look if Hannah is alright," he announced instead of supporting Sully and left him and Michaela alone in the room.

She was still watching Sully, holding her chin high daring him to tell her his true reasons. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably but then crossed his arms before his chest. He'd never been someone who forced people to do something they didn't want. That was why he dropped all excuses he'd thought of to make her stay and replied, "Your things are safer in here and it don't make a difference whether we have to carry them out from here or the barn when ya leave."

Michaela looked around again. Her father's desk, his leather chair and the bookcase fit in just fine and the boxes didn't disturb the sight very much and so she at last said, "Alright."

As if Daniel had just waited for them to end their discussion he began to call for Hannah outside. With panic instantly rising inside of him Sully left the house, scanning the yard from the porch. His daughter was nowhere to be seen. The gate stood wide open though and he instantly accused Michaela who had joined him, "Why didn't ya shut the gate?"

Recognizing the panic in his eyes she didn't take his blaming her personally. Trying to calm him down she assured, "There was no one in the yard when I arrived."

But Sully was already imagining all kind of horror scenarios of what could have happened to his child. "Daniel, could ya look along the road? I'll search the creek," he shouted.

Not waiting for a response he jumped over the porch railing down on the ground and vanished around the corner of the house. Daniel didn't move yet. Looking up at Michaela he asked, "Was the gate closed when ya arrived?"

"Yes, it was." She nodded and queried, "Did you tell her not to leave the property?"

Now it was his turn to nod, and they both relaxed. Although Hannah was in a phase of her life where she began to test her boundaries they both knew that she never did anything that had specifically been forbidden to her.

Daniel pointed at the road, "I'll still take a look," he said, "just to be sure."

"Of course," Michaela agreed, "and I will go through the rooms."

Before she began her search she pictured Hannah's and her recent tour through the house, attempting to remember what it was that had impressed the little girl the most. Then she rushed up the stairs, knowing exactly where to find her. Actually, it was the only logical place because if she weren't asleep she would have heard her father's frantic calls.

Michaela carefully opened the door to a small room, and as she had predicted there lay Hannah on top of the cover of the bed, hugging a huge stuffed wolf and sucking on her thumb.

Smiling to herself, Michaela closed the door silently, not wanting to wake the child.

Down in the yard again, she first called for Daniel who instantly came running. Reading her face right he grinned. "She's sleepin'?" he made sure.

"Yes," she affirmed and in mute agreement she returned into the house while he went after his friend.

When the men weren't back yet after five minutes, Michaela began to worry she might be late for the afternoon hours at her practice. Since Emily only worked in the morning she had to receive her patients on her own, and she didn't want them to have to wait outside of the clinic. On the other hand she couldn't leave the sleeping child alone without knowing when her father and Daniel would return.

She had no choice though; at the moment Hannah was more important. Thus she went upstairs again, and by now the little girl was awake. She grinned and sat up, still holding the wolf close.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Michaela asked and Hannah nodded happily. "Where's daddy?" the girl asked, craning her neck in order to gaze at the door hoping to see him there.

"He's looking for you outside," Michaela said seriously. Although she avoided sounding as if she scolded her, Hannah instantly looked guilty.

Knowing that the child had gotten the message, Michaela suggested kindly, "The next time you will tell him, alright?"

"Alright," Hannah agreed teary-eyed and put down the wolf before she skittered over and threw her arms around Dr. Mike's neck. Hugging her back, Michaela soothingly rubbed the small back.

It took another five minutes for the friends to reappear, and Michaela could tell that Sully was devastated. She was running out of time though. Talking about Hannah had to wait till the evening.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

On her way back to the clinic, Michaela simply couldn't forget that painful look on Sully's face, and she was angry with herself that she hadn't concluded sooner what she was sure of by now. The symptoms had been there all the time. She had witnessed his mood swings first-hand when they were out in the woods. His low self-esteem was showing in the fact that he thought he wasn't able to raise his daughter. In addition he was still blaming himself for the death of his wife, and there were definitely thoughts of not wanting to live. Some patients simply said it, others sought challenges that might easily kill them. Sully belonged to the latter, and of course he denied that he had any problems at all. There was only one explanation: he was stuck in the fifth stage of grief where one suffered from depression.

She should have recognized it the moment she learned about his history. After all, she was in the same place; only her depression had manifested itself in anxiety attacks. Fortunately Sam had shown her how to handle them.

It was a relief to know that Cloud Dancing would return to town at the weekend; he was not only a psychologist but also, next to Daniel, Sully's best friend. Michaela was sure that if Sully talked about his troubles at all, then it would be with the Cheyenne. To her, it was alarming that Sully hadn't recovered yet; two years were a very long time.

Only at her practice was she eventually distracted from her worries by a slow but steady stream of patients. Somehow word had spread that she treated for free if necessary which attracted especially older people. However, her last patient for the day was a young woman who, like her, had only recently moved to Colorado Springs. She told Michaela that she was still exploring the town, and on today's walk through the streets she saw her sign outside of the clinic.

"I'm running out of my pills," the blond-haired said, rummaging through her carryall. When she found the small bottle, she shortly rose from her chair and handed it over to the doctor.

Reading the name of the medicine Michaela frowned, "That's not just some pills against a headache. I will need to examine you; actually I should send you to a specialist… Oh!" A smile spread over her face when she read the name of the physician who'd put the patient on this medication.

"So you are from New York," Michaela stated rather than asked while she was dialing a number on her IPhone. Before the young woman could respond the person on the other end of the line had already picked up the receiver.

"Uncle Pete!" Michaela exclaimed, her voice radiating pure joy as she momentarily forgot she wasn't alone. "It's so good to hear you!"

Peter Adler was one of her father's friends who regularly visited the Quinn family in Boston and also used to spend a few days with them at their holiday home on the beach each summer.

Clearing her throat Michaela caught herself. She couldn't have a private conversation when a patient was with her in the room, and thus she went back to her professional attitude, "Unfortunately I can't talk right now; I'm calling you as a colleague from my practice in Colorado Springs. One of your patients recently moved here, a Ms. Wild…"

She didn't finish the name; Dr. Adler cut her off. First, because he was surprised that she didn't live in Boston anymore and scolding her for not informing him, and second because he knew the young woman.

"Could you please describe her for me?" Michaela requested.

Klonopin, the pills she was still holding in her hand, didn't only have benefits. One of the dangerous side effects was that it could cause abnormal drug-seeking behavior, and she had seen it more than once in the emergency room that an addict had taken an overdose of a stolen medicine.

Of course Dr. Adler knew what she was implying and without hesitating he gave Michaela all the personal data she needed. After promising to call him back soon she ended the conversation and reassuringly smiled at her vis-à-vis. "I will give you a prescription that should be enough until you found a neurologist in the area where you live."

She was already writing and didn't notice the change in her patient. Now that the young woman knew she would get her pills she relaxed visibly and got up from her chair. "I don't know yet where I will live," she told the doctor. "I'm looking for the man I love since I was a girl. We were separated when he was eighteen but he promised we would marry if he didn't have a wife after he turned thirty and I was a single, too." She reached for the prescription, and on her way out she added, "I know he lives here in town. All I have to do is find him."

For some reason, those last words caused Michaela a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Attempting to shake it off, she tried to convince herself that she was just tired. Who still made promises like that nowadays anyway? They didn't live in the 19th century anymore, let alone in a Jane Austen novel where such promises were made – and kept. And besides, it wasn't her business when Ms. Wild was chasing a dream.

She had other things to do, and the first one was to put her plan into action. She didn't have Sully's phone number, actually she didn't even know if he owned a cell, so she called Daniel instead. He picked up on the second ring.

"Are you still at Amber Drive?" Michaela asked without further ado.

"Nope." It was Sully who replied. "On our way back to town."

Surprised at hearing him she was silent for a second and Sully's tone grew concerned. "Why? Somethin' happened?"

"No," she assured, regaining her composure. "I just wanted to invite you for dinner tonight. I mean you, Daniel and Hannah," she quickly clarified.

There was silence on the other end and Michaela could tell that he was thinking about an excuse. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you." She wished she could see his face in order to judge his reaction. "And it's a thank you for all your work with my things and the flowers, too." She thought it better to just keep talking so he couldn't refuse her invitation. "It's my treat."

Hearing a sharp intake of breath she knew she'd made a mistake. "I'd like for Hannah to choose the place," she hurried to add so he wouldn't think she had something fancy in mind. She was well aware that they could end up at an ice cream café when it was the little girl's choice but she was ready to have dinner even there. She wanted for the child to enjoy herself because when Hannah was at ease Sully would be fine, too.

He apparently covered the phone when he discussed her suggestion with Daniel and his daughter because their voices were muffled and she couldn't discern what was said. She didn't have to wait long though. She heard a smacker when Sully gave the phone free again and knew she would have company for dinner tonight.

"Where and when?" she asked, unaware that the corners of her mouth had turned up.

xxx

It was a beautiful evening. If you'd just arrived in town you would never have guessed that it was only twenty-four hours since a storm raged through these streets that looked so peaceful now. It was only a light breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees on the sidewalk. Michaela sat on the patio of Grace's Café, taking small sips from a glass of water. Actually, she longed for coffee but knew she wouldn't sleep if she had some at this hour.

Most of the tables were occupied and since she sat close to the house she didn't see her guests arrive right away. Daniel was in the lead with Sully on his heels, and as Michaela had seen so often, he was carrying his daughter.

Hannah beamed as soon as she spotted her but her face fell when she saw the highchair Grace had put at the table for her. The little girl had hoped to sit on the doctor's lap again. However, she forgot about that when Michaela admired her braid. "I bet your dad did it. Am I right?" Michaela asked and the child nodded proudly, pulling it over her shoulder so its end lay on her small chest.

Michaela had seen such a neatly done braid before and blushed when she remembered. She could tell Sully did too because when she glanced at him she realized that he was looking at her. Daniel had excused himself for a moment, and so it was just the three of them.

"Thank you for coming," Michaela said, attempting to get her emotions under control.

Sully shrugged and winked at his daughter as he replied, "We all love Miss Grace's food."

Hannah giggled when she settled in her chair and then expectantly looked at Michaela who was seated next to her. Knowing what was required from her Michaela suggested, "A nice glass of juice first? Cherry juice?"

"Yep," Hannah was clearly satisfied and Michaela thought that now was a good time to reveal her plan. She knew Sully would listen carefully and hoped he would pick up her intention and not interfere.

Before she could begin though Grace came to take their orders, but when they were alone again she didn't waste more time.

Shifting so she could look at the little girl's face she said, "Hannah, I will need your help with something."

Astonished, Hannah looked at her.

"In Boston where I worked at a big hospital before I moved here we had a big pool." The child cocked her head to one side, fully focused on her new friend now. "I liked swimming there," Michaela continued, "and I would like to swim here in your town, too. But it's not much fun when you are all alone so I was wondering if you would accompany me."

While she was speaking, Hannah's eyes grew wide and wider. She loved to play in the water. Her grandpa had put up a small rubber pool in the yard where she was allowed to play with her little bucket and her green gum hippo when the sun was hot enough. But grandma never allowed her to stay in there as long as she wanted. Somehow she knew that Dr. Mike thought differently about that. She didn't have to hear more, her head was already eagerly moving up and down, signaling that she would definitely help.

"Thank you," Michaela said and smiled. She had hoped for this reaction - but not for the frown she saw on Sully's brow when she looked at him. He stayed silent but got up from his chair, lifting his daughter out of hers.

"I forgot to tell Miss Grace to bring me some bread. Would ya do that for me?" he requested and Hannah scampered off. She needed to be back as quick as possible for she wanted to hear more about going to swim.

After the shock in the morning when he'd thought Hannah was lost Sully wasn't ready for any risks, neither old nor new ones. On the other hand he knew that Michaela must have a good reason when she came up with such a suggestion. Still, he would have preferred if she had talked to him first but it was too late for this now.

"What's that all about?" he asked. His tone was even; he was too tired for getting worked up.

Michaela considered him, and again she silently approached herself. How could she have missed the resignation in his eyes? Not wanting to put him deeper into his depression she avoided any accusations when she explained, "As I told you after the echocardiogram, the hole in Hannah's heart is closing. She doesn't need any medication but what she does need are carefully dosed physical exercises in order to train her body. Taking her to a lake in summer and an indoor pool in winter is one way to help with that."

When Sully kept looking at her without responding she wrecked her brain for another way to make him agree with her proposal. Her pulse sped up when she admitted, "And I'd really appreciate the company."

They both knew he would come, too.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

During their discussion at the dinner table the night before it became obvious that Sully wasn't very fond of the idea about his little girl splashing around in a lake. He hadn't said it out loud but his expression spoke of all the horror scenarios that went through his mind: Hannah swallowing water and getting sick afterwards or she might lose her footing and he wasn't there quick enough to rescue her and and and. Only when Michaela had arched her eyebrow at him, challenging him, did he at least admit he was worried his daughter could catch a cold. Maude had told him that every time Abigail had had a cough her condition worsened for days, sometimes even weeks.

Being aware of his troubles by now, Michaela hadn't taken his exaggerated concern personally and didn't point out that the cases of his wife and daughter were different. She had explained instead that in the beginning it was just about walking along the edge of a lake where only Hanna's feet would get wet. Yet Sully thought that even worse. Everyone knew that cold feet meant coughing and sneezing almost for sure.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" Michaela had smiled disarmingly, and Sully eventually gave in but requested that he choose the place. She had assured that it was that what she had hoped for.

Sully spent all Wednesday driving around, checking resorts and pools. In the end, Prospect Lake seemed to be the best choice. It wasn't far to drive, the water looked clean to him and there was a long, wide sandy beach. Hannah liked it the most as well, mainly because of the boats she could watch sailing by and a family of ducks that approached her when she crouched down to observe them.

However, when they went to the clinic shortly before Michaela finished her office hours Hannah was fast asleep, resting against her father's chest.

"I guess this one's out for today," Sully remarked dryly when he could finally talk to Michaela in her examination room.

"That's alright," she replied, getting up from her chair. "We can start tomorrow. Or…" she hesitated for a moment, "I could show you what to do so she can have her exercises in the morning."

"Nope," he instantly refused the idea. "You are her doc so ya should be there."

Not able to hide her astonishment, Michaela said slowly, "Alright." When he didn't make another comment she attempted to sound composed again when she added, "I will close my practice at 4pm tomorrow. Will we start from here?"

"Yep," Sully affirmed, shifting Hannah in his arms so she lay more comfortably. "We're gonna pick ya up."

Before Michaela could recover from his changed attitude from their dinner not even twenty-four hours ago he had wished her a nice evening and was gone. She couldn't know that he'd lain awake half of the night, attempting to sort his thoughts and feelings and had made a decision.

Daniel had straightened him out when Michaela had left their dinner table for some minutes. His friend had glared at him, demanding to know what was wrong with him. "If this woman would look at me the way she looks at you I would drop everything and ask her to marry me right here and now."

"Well, that's you," he'd replied getting angry because he didn't want to think let alone talk about this topic.

But Daniel had kept at it, "I'm just sayin'… you wait too long, she's liable to find another man who'll make her interested in him."

Turning and tossing in bed, Sully hadn't been able to get this conversation out of his mind. He'd realized that Daniel was right. Michaela was a smart, warm-hearted and beautiful woman who attracted the attention of any man she met. Actually, it was a wonder that she was still alone. Why was she alone?

This question had hit him like a rock thrown against his chest. He didn't know the first thing about her personal life apart from the fact that she'd just lost her father. All he had done so far was fighting his attraction to her, and every time they had gotten a bit closer he'd pushed her away again, trying to keep her at a distance. How could he have been so selfish?

Deciding to change that from now on he'd turned on his side. His last thought had been whether she would wear her red swimming suit again, and with a gleam in his eye he eventually drifted off.

He hadn't realized yet that he'd made his first step back into Life.

xxx

The late Thursday afternoon was filled with still bright sunshine yet the heat of the day had turned into pleasant warmth. The beach at Prospect Lake was full with people of all ages, and Sully wished he would have thought of that when he chose this location. Michaela didn't seem to notice though, and neither did Hannah who was far too excited to be bothered by the hustle and bustle around her. Although the huge amount of water had intimidated her the day before she could barely wait to get in now. Dr. Mike had promised she would make sure that nothing happened to her and her dad had told her the same. That meant there was nothing to be afraid of, and she was determined to enjoy every minute.

When her dad finally found a place where they could spread out their blanket she started to pull off her t-shirt the minute her dad released her from his arms and her feet hit the ground. Grandma had given her a brand-new bathing suit that was covered with colorful little balls. She loved it and already wore it beneath her clothes. Much to her dismay she was getting stuck in her top now, and her impatience made it even more difficult to wriggle out of it.

"Let me do that." The little girl stilled when she heard Dr. Mike's voice, and it didn't take another second that her head was free again.

"Whew," she said, looking at the doctor with a dead-serious expression. She shook her head, exasperated with herself and stated, "That was hard."

"It certainly was," Michaela responded and chuckled. She was already in her bathing suit as well but wore a sunhat in addition. Hannah eyed it with longing but didn't say anything. Of course Michaela knew what the child was thinking and produced a smaller version of her headgear from behind her back.

Sensing Sully's disapproval she explained as much to the child as to him, "It belongs to our equipment. We have to protect ourselves from sunstroke. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Hannah was delighted and put the hat on while her big friend helped her out of her shorts.

She was barely rid of them when she took Michaela's hand and pulled her towards the water, not even considering asking her dad whether he would come, too.

He didn't. He and Michaela had agreed that he would only watch in the beginning and not interfere. He was close enough though to listen, at least for now.

As they halted right before the edge of the lake Michaela pointed to the ground. "Do you see all these stones? They are small pieces from the rocks in the mountains. Some have funny forms. Would you like to look with me for a special one we can give your dad as a present because he brought us here?"

"Yep." There was no question for Hannah that she would do that but she had thought they would go swim. Crinkling her nose she looked up at Dr. Mike, not budging yet.

Understanding, Michaela crouched down in order to be on eye level with the child. "We will come here every day when the weather permits and get deeper into the water very soon. But first I'd like us to get accustomed to how cold it is." With that, she splashed some water over Hannah's feet, knowing that this would make her point clear. As anticipated, the girl squealed when the cold liquid hit her skin but she instantly recovered, giggling now.

"We look for dad's stone," she decided and began to draw Michaela along with her on the dry ground of the beach.

"Oh." Now it was Michaela who was taken by surprise by the sudden move, and Sully couldn't help but grin.

She quickly recovered though and suggested to his daughter, "We should walk in the shallow water because here are the best stones."

Soon the two of them where out of Sully's earshot, but he could tell that Michaela did some exercises with Hannah without her noticing it. Now and then they walked like a stork, sometimes they left the water for some steps only to return into it again.

When people eventually stepped into his line of view he got up from the blanket, never leaving his daughter and Michaela out of his sight. He was sure that they looked like mother and daughter to strangers, and not only because Hannah imitated Michaela's movements. It was the way they communicated with each other and that the child trusted the adult at her side without reservation.

What he also noticed made him frown with irritation though: two young men were following them, getting ready to approach them. Although he knew Michaela would be able to keep them at a distance on her own he still started to run. He had barely taken a few steps when Michaela turned around, her expression making it clear to the men that she didn't appreciate their closeness.

Sully had seen this posture before, and despite her being not tall at all she radiated an authority that made the men leave her and his little girl alone. Sully reached them in time to hear Hannah say to Michaela in an admiring tone, "Ya told them, Dr. Mike."

Ten minutes later the three of them rested on their blanket, Hannah leafing through a book that told about the adventures of a little mole while Michaela quietly explained the exercise to Sully. "It's called _Treading Water_ after Dr. Kneipp. The alternation between walking in the cold water and on the warm sand for some time will stimulate the circulation if it's done regularly. We will do that for two more days in the beginning and then we add some swimming, with a Hannah wearing a vest of course. We are lucky; she likes the water."

Hearing her name the child looked up from her book.

"Tell me a story, pease?" she requested, cocking her head as she looked at Michaela.

"A story? Hm…" Michaela replied, instantly wrecking her brain what to choose.

Putting down her book Hannah moved closer until she sat between Michaela's outstretched legs, resting with her back against her chest. Michaela shifted so she herself was propped against the trunk behind her. It's been some time that she had sat this way with one of her oldest sister's girls. Although Hannah wasn't a family member like her nieces Michaela felt as connected with her as with them. Actually, it was a stronger attachment. She didn't have time to explore this somewhat startling realization because Sully watching her was even more unsettling. She had seen him in his swim trunks before but never had she been close enough to sense the warmth his broad chest radiated.

"Once upon a time," she began quickly in order to distract herself from such dangerous thoughts, "there was a King and a Queen. They lived in peace with each other and had twelve sons."

Clearing his throat, Sully interrupted her, "Those European fairytales use to be pretty bloodthirsty. Maybe ya could tell somthin' that's not so cruel?"

Just for a second Michaela was taken aback. But then she relaxed, remembering a disagreement between her parents when her mother had caught her father reading her Little Red Riding Hood where the grandmother was eaten by the Bad Wolf. However, Joseph Quinn was known as an open-minded man and for his love of Gilbert K. Chestertown who'd created one of his favorite series of crime stories. From one of it he'd quoted back then, opposing his wife, "Chesterton wrote that fairytales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairytales tell children that dragons can be killed."

Not finding an argument against that, her mother had left them alone.

Michaela wondered how Sully would react if she would use this quote now but Hannah put them both out of their misery. Patting Michaela's thigh she suggested, "Can ya tell the prince and the snake?"

"Alright," Michaela conceded and smiled relieved. Then she commenced, "The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry: Once when I was six years old…"

Back home that night, Michaela moved her sheets and the cover from the sofa downstairs up to the big bedroom, telling herself it was time that she accepted this place at least as her temporary home. She slept like a baby.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sully had driven around all morning trying to find a better location for Hannah's exercises. Unfortunately, those outside of town, mostly reservoirs, weren't suitable for a small child because the shores were usually rocky and the ground dropped sharply right at the edge of the water. Apart from that the lakes were too cold. He also checked the Cheyenne Mountain Resort again but it hadn't changed over the last forty-eight hours. It still offered only a short line of beach, and for the first time since he'd left New York City, the town where he grew up, he wished he was back there. When you went to the ocean, you could run along the shore as long as your feet would carry you.

So it was Prospect Lake again.

When he returned to the Bray's residence Hannah was already waiting for him in the hallway.

"We go now?" she asked, looking up at him eagerly. She had tucked the bag that held her book and a bottle of water under one arm and was clutching her new hat with her free hand.

Sully glanced at his wristwatch. "It's still an hour until Dr. Mike closes the clinic," he said and suggested having some ice tea to kill the time.

"Alright," said the little girl, hurried to the kitchen and once inside she placed her things onto the seat of a chair, climbed onto the one next to it and sat, waiting for her drink. When her dad gave it to her she started to sip the cool honey-colored liquid immediately. She never let go of her glass, not until it was empty. Then she put it on the table, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and climbed down from the chair. Without delay she picked up her bag and hat, marched around the table until she stood in front of her father who leaned against the kitchen counter and gazed up at him.

With his arms crossed Sully had watched in amazement the scene unfurling before him. Seeing his daughter's expectant eyes on him now he knew it would be useless to try to reason with her. Sighing he lifted his hands in mock surrender. He knew Michaela would never leave the practice before the closing hour but he still suggested, "Maybe she don't have patients anymore. Let's go."

The broad smile on Hannah's face warmed his heart, and he realized that he would never be able to thank Michaela enough for helping his little girl to start over with her life.

As they entered the waiting area an old couple was sitting there. The man glanced at his wife nervously now and then while she seemed to be relaxed. It was only a guess, but Sully was sure the husband would be the patient and the woman was satisfied that she'd finally dragged him to a doctor.

Distracted for a moment Sully hadn't paid attention to his daughter. Without further ado she had made a beeline for the corner with the toys. When she had helped buying them, Dr. Mike had explained to Brian, Anthony and her that she knew that it was hard for children to simply sit around and wait. That's why she wanted them to play until she would have time for them.

Seeing the people on the chairs Hannah had concluded that Dr. Mike was still busy so she could build a tower. When her dad didn't follow her right away she waited until he looked at her and offered, "If ya help ya won't get bored." Since he didn't have anything better to do Sully agreed.

It took ten minutes until the door to the examination room opened and Michaela showed Robert E. out. While gesturing for the old couple to come in her gaze fell on Sully and Hannah. Like a mirror image they sat cross-legged on opposite sides of a tower built of wooden blocks, looking up at her. "I hope you two are having fun," she said, not hiding her amusement. While Hannah nodded eagerly, Sully raised an eyebrow, retorting, "The Cheyenne say ya gotta teach the young."

Before she shut the door again Michaela smiled replying, "Well, then I won't disturb you any longer."

However, when after a while no new patients arrived it was clear to Hannah that they would start for the lake soon. It came out of the blue for her father when his little girl suddenly pushed with her hands against their carefully built tower.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" he asked, somewhat taken aback.

Hannah shook her head at him. How could he not know? "We gotta tidy up. Dr. Mike told me."

Puzzled, Sully pointed out, "But she's still inside. It could still take a while."

"Nope," the child was adamant. "She'll be here soon."

Sully almost gaped when Michaela actually emerged from her examination room when they'd just put away the last colored block. Michaela didn't notice his expression for she was giving some last advice to the old couple. When they were gone all she saw was Hannah right before her who grinned up at her and said matter-of-factly, "Now we go swim."

"That we will do, Sweetheart," Michaela affirmed, touching her the girl's nose playfully.

"I thought it's only walking in the water for now," Sully objected, clearly remembering that it was that what she had said the day before.

As she locked the door to her practice Michaela explained, "Children of Hannah's age don't have a sense for time yet. All she knows is that she did well yesterday and that I told her we would go into the water later. Later could be today or in a week, but I could tell that she yearned to get in already yesterday."

"But it's too dangerous," Sully protested. "The ground of the lake is not even and she might lose her footing and panic when her head goes under the water."

"I know. That's why I brought a swim vest," Michaela said and winked at Hannah who had looked from one adult to the other whilst they were talking.

When his daughter hugged Michaela Sully ran his hand through his hair. These two began to scare him a bit. How could one possibly know what the other was thinking?

Much to his astonishment he realized though that he liked that.

xxx

Friday afternoon had been a complete success for all of them: Hannah had been allowed to go as far into the water as she dared, Michaela had had the opportunity to swim for twenty minutes and Sully had enjoyed watching them. Since the weather was holding there was no question that they would set out for Prospect Lake on Saturday again. They chose the morning this time because in the evening Snowbird had invited them to dinner on the occasion of the return of her husband from Boston.

Although the beach had been crowded the days before that was nothing in comparison with what they met when they arrived there after having breakfast at Grace's. There was literally no room for making three undisturbed steps in the water and Hannah didn't like that other kids kept bumping into her and Dr. Mike. Not even her strong father was able to help and so they left for the homestead rather quickly. On their way Sully stopped at Loren's and picked up the gum pool which put a smile on his daughter's face again.

Whilst making sure that Hannah had a water-filled pool next to her sand box Michaela's mind was racing. What would she do all morning? She hadn't planned being at the house, and actually, there wasn't much to do for her at all.

As soon as this thought entered her mind she felt the typical signs of an approaching panic attack. Her heart began to flutter in her chest and dizziness made it hard to stand in an upright position. Fearing that Hannah might see her falling apart only heightened her anxiety which, of course, made things worse.

"Excuse me, Sweetheart," she managed, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Frowning, the child watched the retreating form of her friend. She knew something was wrong. Putting down her little red bucket she set off for finding her father.

Hearing hammering from somewhere above she stopped in the middle of the yard, shielding her eyes with her hand. She let her gaze wander higher and higher along the front of the house because from there the noise was still coming. Much to her delight she soon spotted her dad working on the roof and without giving it a second thought she ran towards the ladder that was leaning against the wall next to where the porch ended.

Slowly, she climbed onto the first rung. Since the side rails were too far apart for her to hold onto both of them she went for the right one, pulling herself up at it onto the next rung. Although she was small and not heavy at all the ladder began to shift in protest and Hannah thought it best to stay where she was. She waited for a pause within the pounding of the hammer and then called, "Dad? Daddy!"

Instantly, her father's head appeared over the edge of the wall above her. Sully paled visibly as he saw his daughter on the ladder. Trying to push the terror he felt out of his tone he shouted down, "Don't move, sweet girl. Don't ya move and hold on tight! I'm comin'!"

In no time he was down on the ground, jumping the last bit of the distance. In a swift move he pulled Hannah into his arms. With his heart still pounding rapidly he wasn't able to talk when he quickly examined her whether there were any wounds. Before he could catch himself enough to tell her that she was to never do something like that again Hannah cupped his cheek with one of her small hands, making him look at her. Only when their eyes met did she say, "Dr. Mike's sad."

"What?" Sully attempted to understand but he didn't. "What do ya mean?"

However, fully trusting that her dad would take care of Dr. Mike now, Hannah wriggled out of his arms and pointed at the entrance of the house informing him, "She's run in there."

Now that her mission was fulfilled the child scampered back to her sand box. She had a cake to bake.

Not knowing what to make of his daughter's strange behavior, Sully stood for a moment undecided. Yet then he remembered the curious connection between her and Michaela and hurried up the steps to the porch, hoping everything was alright.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Sully entered the house he stopped for a moment, listening. He didn't hear anything but still headed upstairs as if he had been called from there. With her back to him, Michaela stood at the end of the hall at the window. She didn't look out of it though. Her elbows were propped on the windowsill; her face was buried in her hands. Without hesitating Sully approached her.

Laying his hand on the small of her back he asked quietly, "Can I help?"

It seemed natural to both of them when she, without replying, simply turned and went in his arms. Her figure molded to his body as if they were one but neither of them noticed. All Sully knew at this moment was that he wanted to take her pain away. Her cheek felt warm as it lay on his shoulder, and her heart was beating so frantically against her ribs that its echo seemed to reverberate in his own thorax. He didn't ask what had happened that put her in such a state; he simply held her, stroking her hair tenderly. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered not even realizing that he was talking. "Everythin' is gonna be alright," he promised, kissing the top of her head.

Pressed against his chest, Michaela heard the strong and calm thump of Sully's heart. It was as if a distant drum was beckoning for her attention, and she was finally able to get out of the vicious circle of one disturbing thought chasing the other. As she gradually relaxed she became aware of Sully's arms around her and she allowed herself to relish the feeling she remembered from their night in the cave: a sense of security.

However, calming down her mind started working again and she noticed that her head rested on Sully's bare chest. A hot flash warmed her cheeks, this time not caused by anxiety but a mix of embarrassment and inexplicable pleasure.

As Sully discerned the change in Michaela he bent back so he could look at her face, not loosening his embrace yet.

"Better?" he asked as she gazed up at him.

"Yes," she said, barely audible. "Thank you."

"It's nothin'," he assured, becoming conscious of their closeness now, too. Longings he'd thought he would never have again began to stir, so powerful that he needed to put some distance between their bodies. Abruptly taking one step back he kept their eyes locked though so she wouldn't think he regretted comforting her. He cleared his throat so the cracking of his voice wouldn't betray him when he told her, "Any time ya need any holdin' – just ask."

Michaela didn't reply and her blush deepened at this suggestion but she smiled as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"C'mon," Sully said and laid his hand on her back once more when they went along the hall in order to go downstairs. She didn't flinch at his touch nor did she avoid it, and he felt whole again.

In the living room Hannah was waiting for them. With relief the child noticed the smile on their faces but she needed to be sure. "Ya not sad?" she reassured herself as she directed the intent gaze of her blue eyes at the doctor.

Crouching down before the little girl, Michaela tucked a blonde lock behind Hannah's ear and explained, only half joking, "It was just a mild case of homesickness, but your dad helped me with that."

Having heard the word _sick_ the child was instantly alarmed again and laid her small palm on her big friend's brow as if testing it for a fever. Trying to look expertly she offered, "Ya should go to bed."

Chuckling, Michaela straightened and scooped Hannah up in her arms. "This is a different kind of sickness. It is when you want to go home so badly because you miss your family and all the places you loved - but you can't."

Hannah nodded wisely as if she knew exactly what the Dr. Mike was talking about, and her father had to hide a grin. Thinking the conversation was over he stepped closer to the two of them in order to take Hannah from Michaela yet his daughter was far from being done.

"What places?" she asked Michaela. She understood the part with the family for she always missed her dad terribly when he was gone. She hadn't told anyone yet that she used to cry beneath the duvet after her grandma had said good night to her when her dad wasn't at home. She knew how it felt to want your family close.

Frowning, Michaela was contemplating Hannah's question. What did she long for the most that she couldn't find in Colorado?

"Places like the seashore," she eventually said. Realizing this was an unknown word for the child she clarified, "The beach along the edge of the ocean."

"We have beach, too," Hannah nodded eagerly, wanting to console her friend.

Michaela conceded, "That's true. But when you are on a beach from where I come you look at the ocean. That means there is water up to the horizon, and left and right as far as you can look as well."

The child's eyes grew wide; her dad had told her about so much water when he came back from a ship. Maybe he felt like Dr. Mike and that was why he wanted to go back there. Growing sad she put her thumb into her mouth and sank against Michaela's chest.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Are you tired?" she asked, worried about the little girl's sudden mood swing.

Hannah didn't reply but sucked at her thumb. Exchanging a concerned look with Sully Michaela pressed her lips against the child's brow. "How about a nap?" she gently suggested.

Weakly, Hannah nodded and Michaela carried her upstairs to the small room. Sully was right behind them, not getting a chance to take over though.

Leaning against the doorframe he watched how Michaela took off Hannah's shoes after she put her down onto the bed, and it was then that his daughter became alert again. "Ya ain't leave, too?" she asked, anxiously searching Dr. Mike's face.

"No," Michaela assured, remembering that she had answered this question before. "Colorado Springs is my home now."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Hannah pleaded as she snuggled beneath the blanket. Half asleep by now she pulled the stuffed wolf close and waited for an answer.

Michaela looked at Sully, only asking with her eyes and he shrugged, nodding his agreement. They would talk about the arrangement later; for now he wanted his daughter to rest. And there was something else that occupied his mind: the toy on the bed.

Not being aware of that, Michaela turned back to Hannah. "Yes, you may spend the night here," she promised, and with a smile on her face the little girl drifted off.

Sully closed the door behind them after Michaela passed him. He waited with his query until they were downstairs again yet then he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Where did ya find the wolf?" he asked, having his tone under control although he was worked up. He was sure he'd put the toy on the bottom of a box with others of Abigail's things. He'd once won it for her at a fair in town and never wanted to see it again for it remembered him of times that would never come back.

With her mind already busy with a schedule for the evening Michaela replied absent-mindedly, "On the bed, where you'd left it."

"I've put it away," Sully contradicted, still waiting for an explanation from her.

"Well, then somebody else took it out," Michaela dismissed the problem as not important. But it was to Sully.

"No one came here after I locked the house up when Abigail died," he insisted, folding his arms before his chest.

Michaela already knew: when he did that, he was irritated and so she directed her full attention to him now. "Sully," she began carefully, "when I spent my first day here I could tell that the house wasn't abandoned. Somebody had looked after it."

Too astonished to hold onto his anger Sully wondered, "How'd ya know?"

Relieved that he was willing to listen she explained, "There was barely dust on the furniture and the bathroom was clean. Apart from that the air was quite fresh."

Trying to digest what he'd just learned Sully stared at Michaela. "I don't understand," he admitted. "What are ya sayin'?"

Stepping closer she looked up at him, laying her hand on his arm. "I'm saying that Mrs. Bray and Miss Olive took care of this place, hoping Hannah would come here one day. They wanted her to find a tidy house with the stuffed wolf waiting for her."

Letting out a long breath, Sully run his hand through his hair. "I guess I messed everyone's lives up," he said, sounding disheartened again.

"No, Sully." Reversing roles, it was Michaela who was offering comfort this time. "You didn't. You only had a different way to grieve. After all, Hannah is here now, isn't she?" Smiling encouragingly she searched his face, hoping he wouldn't withdraw again.

He didn't. He knew how lucky he was having her in his life now, that he'd been given a second chance. "Yep, you are right," he agreed, pulling her in a quick embrace. "Thanks," he added before he let go of her.

"Ya'd like some coffee?" he asked, turning towards the kitchen, not waiting for her reply. He knew her well enough to be sure that she would never reject her favorite drink. Already filling water into the electric kettle he queried, "Can I ask ya something 'bout Hannah?"

Following him into the smaller room Michaela nodded, thinking it was about the child's health, "Certainly."

Yet it was something completely different. "How come ya sometimes talk to her as if she's an adult?" Sully wondered.

Michaela considered him for a moment before she explained, "Most people think children are too young to be taken as equal partners in a conversation. But children comprehend more than we think; they only don't have our experience yet. That is why I think we owe it to them to take any of their questions seriously and answer them as well and as honestly as we can. I remember that I always hated it when my mother told me I'm too young to understand without even making the effort to talk to me. On the other hand, my father always took the time to clarify things for me in a way that I could grasp them." After a short pause she added somewhat wistfully, "When he was at home, that is."

When Sully continued looking at her without responding, she grew uncomfortable. "I hope you don't mind my conversations with your daughter."

"Nope, not in the least," he assured but still held her gaze, knowing there was more.

Self-consciously, Michaela folded her hands before her and looked down at them when she admitted, "When I look at Hannah I see a lot of myself in her. She is so thirsty for knowledge… When I explain things to her or show her something she hasn't seen before I re-discover them for myself as well…" her voice trailed off and Sully regretted that he had made her feel uneasy. What he didn't regret though was that he knew now why the connection between Hannah and Michaela sometimes seemed stronger than the one he shared with his daughter.

"Hey," he said, running his hand down her arm, "it's alright. I was just curious, that's all."

He would keep her words in mind from now on.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Michaela had chosen a light, sleeveless summer dress that looked like a field with poppies in full bloom and just about covered her knees. Her white sandals had high heels but not as high as the shoes she had worn at the airport. They still made her legs look like those of a dancer, and it didn't help Sully's bedazzlement that her auburn shimmering hair fell down her back in soft locks. They had only parted an hour before so each could get ready for dinner and she looked like a totally different person now. Speechless, he just stared as she locked the door of her Mini Rover while he stood next to the entrance to Cloud Dancing's home, holding his daughter's hand.

Hannah, however, didn't have problems to express what she thought. As Michaela approached them, the little girl was in awe, "Ya look pwetty, Doctor Mike."

"Why, thank you," Michaela smiled in return. "You look very pretty yourself."

Letting go of her dad's hand, Hannah spun around, making the skirt of her red dress swirl.

"Ya like it?" she asked, looking excited. It wasn't very often that she had the opportunity to dress up - but always when they visited Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. That was one of the reasons why she loved to see them.

"It's beautiful," Michaela assured as she bent down and stroked Hannah's soft hair.

Beaming by now the little girl sniffed. "And ya smell good," she noted, hoping she would be allowed to use some perfume later, too.

Straightening her back Michaela chuckled. "Thank you," she said again, wondering why Sully was so quiet. She didn't realize that he was simply tongue-tied so she assumed he didn't approve much of this kind of fashion talk.

"Shall we?" she asked, already ringing the doorbell.

After a warm welcome from their hosts and Daniel who had arrived earlier they all gathered around the table in the dining room. Usually they would have sat on the carpet that covered the wooden floorboards but Snow Bird had predicted that the young doctor would wear something that made it uncomfortable for her to sit on the ground. She would introduce Michaela to their custom later.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They exchanged news and chatted animatedly. The only one who didn't participate much was Daniel. Sully was so happy about having Cloud Dancing back that he noticed this somewhat unusual behavior but didn't give it much thought, surmising his friend was still angry with him because he hadn't made a decision yet regarding his request of becoming his partner.

Michaela, however, wanted to include Daniel into the conversation. She liked him and could tell that something was bothering him. But so did Cloud Dancing, yet instead of addressing Daniel he turned towards Michaela.

"I'm pleased to see that you have already met some friends here in town," he said.

"Yes, I did," she replied slightly blushing. "Sully and Daniel helped whenever and wherever they could. I'm very grateful for that."

Her gaze wandered around the table until it fell on Sully's daughter. "Thinking twice," she added as her complexion went back to normal, "it was Hannah who helped me the most."

"Weally?" The child's eyes grew wide as she wondered what she had done.

"Really," Michaela affirmed, smiling encouragingly at the little girl who sat across from her. "Thanks to you I didn't only commute between the clinic and my apartment but went to Prospect Lake for swimming."

Cocking her head to one side, Hannah contemplated Dr. Mike's words. Did that mean she was her friend, too? Slowly, a grin spread across her face. Looking at her dad who sat next to her she told him what she thought was clear now, "I'm a fwiend. I'm big now."

Dreading where this would lead Sully ruffled her hair, thinking quickly. He needed a distraction. Then he had it. "I fear there ain't no swimming lessons in the lake for a few days. A new storm front is coming."

His daughter's disappointment was palpable and he felt bad but Michaela saved him. "We can use an indoor pool," she suggested. "I've heard the YMCA in town runs a few."

Hannah's face lit up again as she nodded eagerly. For some reason the mentioning of the YMCA unsettled Daniel yet he still offered, "I'll check them tomorrow."

Sully wanted to object, saying he would do that himself but before he could talk Snow Bird sighed, "Another storm… My head will not like that."

With that she instantly had the attention of the two doctors in the room and in order to prevent any discussions about her health she thought about something positive to say. "At least we don't have floods in addition," she mentioned. They all had heard about the latest hurricane at the East Coast that had put several towns under water.

The Cheyenne woman didn't know that her remark would revive unwanted memories for Michaela. The medicine man, having learned about her history of losses from their mutual friend Sam in Boston, was instantly alert though as he watched the color drain from his new colleague's face.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her, and for a few seconds it was only them in the room. It was one of his special gifts to make others comfortable just by holding their eyes so they were able to speak about what was troubling them.

Although Michaela hadn't been there when Sam had revealed her past to Cloud Dancing she realized that he knew. Allowing her sadness to surface momentarily she said quietly, "It is not easy but I know it will get better."

This sounded rather mysterious to the others and Snow Bird cast a questioning look at her husband who asked Michaela with his eyes for permission to talk. When she nodded almost imperceptibly he explained to his wife, "Dr. Mike's fiancé was in New Orleans after the town was flooded by Katrina. He went missing there."

"I'm sorry," Snow Bird instantly assured, reaching over to lay her hand on Michaela's.

"It's seven years in August," the young doctor said, barely audible. "His parents declared him dead officially a few months ago."

Feeling tears threatening to fall she took in a shuddering breath in order to get a grip on herself. The last thing she wanted was that anyone felt sorry for her. "But let's talk about something else," she suggested, clearing her throat yet Hannah suddenly slid down from her chair and scampered around the table to Michaela. As if it was the most normal thing in the world she climbed up on her lap and kneeling there she threw her arms around her big friend's neck. "Ya can have Wolf tonight," the little girl volunteered, knowing how comforting it was to have the stuffed animal by her side.

"That's very nice of you," Michaela responded, beginning to feel better already as she acknowledged what generous an offer that was. "But maybe then you will get lonely."

Sitting back on her heels Hannah put her forefinger on her lower lip, thinking hard. Eventually finding a solution she looked rather sheepishly when she said it out loud, "Can I sleep with you?"

Since she had actually already considered that earlier, fearing Hannah might get scared in the new surroundings, Michaela instantly agreed, "It's a big bed so you may certainly do that."

After taking in the news he had learned from Cloud Dancing and following the conversations between his daughter and Michaela without any comment Sully was chiming in now. "I'll stay the night, too," he announced determinedly, "I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa."

Already knowing that it was useless to contradict when he was using this tone Michaela still protested, "That won't be necessary…" Simultaneously Hannah squealed with pleasure though so Michaela had no choice. When she was trying to look as if it didn't matter to her whether Sully was around or not she wasn't able to fully hide that she liked the idea of having him there. Only Daniel noticed the amused look Cloud Dancing and his wife were exchanging at that.

Sully was torn. He enjoyed seeing his daughter happy and loved that Michaela smiled again but he knew he couldn't avoid broaching the subject any longer. As he cleared his throat the others knew he wanted to tell something. Having everyone's attention on him he dropped the bombshell. "I gotta leave tomorrow." Seeing the shock on Hannah's face and the disappointment on Michaela's he quickly added, "Only for a few days for now. Maude got a call at lunch time that the captain wants to meet the crew in Washington on Monday mornin'. It's about makin' sure he has the right men when he sets sails. At least that's what his secretary told Maude."

Still holding her on her lap, Michaela felt how all energy left Hannah's body at hearing this. "We will still go swim every day," she whispered into the child's ears, hoping to lift her spirit with that.

Shifting so she could see Michaela's face, Hannah looked at her. Dr. Mike had promised to stay; she wouldn't leave. For some reason that was more important to the girl than the knowledge that her grandparents would always be there, too. Or Aunt Olive. Having Dr. Mike around was different. Not grasping yet why, she still sensed that this time it would be different when her dad would leave.

"Can I stay with ya?" she asked out of the blue, surprising herself as much as Michaela.

Since Michaela fathomed how hard it was for the child to be left behind she hesitated to dash that hope. "We will have to talk to your family about that," she said slowly, shooting Sully a glare when she sensed that he wanted to reject the idea. Turning back to Hannah she continued, "I have to open my practice over the day but then we two will go swim, and maybe we can convince Uncle Daniel to accompany us. Would you like that?" Hannah nodded but expected more, so Michaela said it, "And then we could have dinner at Grace's or your grandparents' together, and if you then still want it I will take you with me to the house."

Her last words came out muffled for Hannah had thrown her arms around Michaela's neck.

Not giving his friend the opportunity to dash this plan, Daniel quickly assured, "Ya can count on me. I've finished most of the bureaucratic stuff by now and can make myself free for a few hours in the afternoon."

Hannah settled back on Michaela's lap, reaching for the glass of water on the table. Absentmindedly Michaela moved it so the girl could reach it and turned to Daniel. She smiled as she stated, "That sounds as if you are working on a project."

"I do," Daniel nodded. "But that's a long story. I'll tell ya when everythin's worked out."

Sully heaved a silent sigh of relief. He knew that it was only because of his friend's loyalty that he didn't get even more into trouble than he already was. If Daniel had told everyone that he'd offered him to be his partner he was sure that even Cloud Dancing, who was his only supporter in his plan to sail with the Esperanza, would change his mind.

Strangely enough, Daniel was coming out of the shell he'd been in all evening after learning that his friend would leave town. Although he liked the idea to spend time with Michaela again, that wasn't the reason. He was relieved because he hoped that gave him enough time to convince somebody else to leave Colorado Springs, too.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sully lay on his back, his forearm over his brow. He had hoped to sit on the porch with Michaela after he had tucked Hannah in, but of course his daughter had insisted on her story, and she'd wanted it from Michaela. Naturally, Michaela had been happy to oblige, and it took her more than half an hour until Hannah was asleep. At least it was that what she thought, because she was still in the middle of descending the staircase when bare little feet padded along the hall and Hannah appeared on the top step, grinning somewhat abashed but still asked Dr. Mike if she could stay with her.

Sully couldn't forget the look on Michaela's face before she turned around to follow his daughter. It held an apology to him, disappointment too and some regret was shining through but most of all there had been joy. He had understood what her expression meant, apart from the obvious: this was one of the rare times that somebody wanted, better said needed her presence not because she was a doctor but simply for the person she was. It didn't matter that it was a two-year-old who had made the request because, as he'd learned, age wasn't important to Michaela.

Sully shifted on his side. He knew he should try to get some sleep but that was easier said than done. Too many thoughts were swirling around in his mind. It had thrown him tonight when he learned that Michaela had been engaged. He knew he had no right to think this way but he didn't like the idea that she had been held and kissed by another man, and that more than likely there had been more between them.

Abruptly sitting up Sully rubbed his face and got on his feet. The room was dimly lit by moonlight beams and he easily found his way to the kitchen. He wasn't thirsty but he needed something to do so he filled a glass with cold tap water and emptied it in three gulps. Then he rinsed the glass, dried it with the kitchen towel Michaela had hung on a peg at the wall and put the glass back on the shelf over the sink unit. With nothing else left he could busy himself with in the middle of the night he went back to the living room, stopping before the old wooden desk beneath the window. Stationery was laid out there by now, but it was a framed photograph that caught his attention.

He couldn't clearly discern the two figures in the picture so he turned on the desk lamp. Immediately he recognized a younger Michaela, walking along the beach of the ocean, her arm around a man's waist and holding back her wind-tousled hair from her face with the other hand. Her head was lightly bent back, and she laughed as carefree as a child. The grey-haired man at her side, his arm around her shoulder, smiled, obviously pleased that he'd ignited this mirth. There was no uncertainty about his identity: he was her father. Seeing the two of them together Sully recognized the depth of their relationship and the strength of the bond that held them together; it went beyond a simple family connection. He was looking at the portrait of best friends, partners, of kindred spirits.

Thoughtfully, he put the photograph back onto exactly the same spot from where he'd taken it. Turning out the light he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to develop the same affinity with Hannah. He would definitely try, and he suddenly knew without any doubt that the upcoming trip would be his last one. He would stay active in the environmental movement here in Colorado where he could raise his daughter himself from now on. Since he'd learned from Michaela that Maude and Olive had taken care of the house while he refused to put his foot into it, he knew they would approve of his decision.

Arriving at this thought it hit him out of the blue that this was the first night he spent here. Slowly sitting down on the sofa again he looked around as if seeing the room for the very first time. He'd spent hour after hour, even week after week, figuring out the ground plan of the building; having looked forward to living here more and more with every new line he drew to make it the perfect home. Then this idyll had been crushed when Abigail died, and it was only a few days since he told Michaela he wasn't ready yet to let go. But why didn't he feel uneasy now?

He knew the answer. It wasn't only because Hannah was with him under the roof he had also built for her. Having Michaela here was equally important, if not actually more. Although any official commitment was out of the question yet, and he still didn't know exactly what he wanted, he was positive what he didn't want: her leaving his life.

xxx

Before he'd drifted off Sully had made two more decisions; that was why he needed an earlier start than planned. He'd set his inner alarm clock, which never failed, and woke up shortly after six in the morning. It was still quiet upstairs yet after he'd dressed he went there nevertheless. Maybe Michaela was already awake but stayed in bed for Hannah's sake.

He was almost right. She was still slumbering when he silently opened the door after not hearing any sound from inside. However, Michaela's subconscious sensed his presence and she stirred. In order to prevent her from getting up, Sully put his forefinger over his lips and crouched down next to the bed so his face was level with hers. Before she listened to him though, Michaela looked over her shoulder, making sure Hannah was still asleep. She was, and like the other day, her arm thrown over the wolf and her thumb securely in her mouth. Michaela couldn't help but smile, and the light in her eyes was still there when she turned back to Sully. From his appearance she could tell that he was about to leave and she focused on him, ready to listen. Whispering, he told her that he had to cancel their breakfast but would it make up to her and Hannah as soon as he was back from his trip. He didn't give her the reason but she knew he was sorry that he had to depart earlier than planned. Thus she gave him a smile, hoping he wouldn't be able to look through it and see her dismay.

Even if she would have hidden her emotion perfectly he would have known. There was a different reason though why it was hard for him to simply get up and shut the door behind him: he was too close to her. It wasn't only that it would take just a small move and he could easily press his lips to hers; it was more the idea that he wouldn't see her for some days. Yet then his daughter mumbled something unintelligible and he caught himself. He brushed a stray wisp of hair from Michaela's cheek as he whispered, "See ya." Already straightening to his feet he added quietly, "I'll tell Daniel to take ya to Grace's."

Before Michaela could protest, telling him that she and Hannah could have breakfast on their own, he was already gone.

It was around twenty minutes later that Sully rang at his friend's door. Since it was Sunday, Daniel had intended to stay in bed longer than usual and was still in his sleeping shorts when he let him in. Sully didn't quite understand the relief on his friend's face at seeing him but didn't bother to ask for an explanation.

"Alright," he said, still in the hall of Daniel's house, "I'm gonna be that partner ya want as soon as this sailing job is over."

"Good," was Daniel's only reply. He didn't even turn around to shake hands or something like that but went straight to the room he had turned into his office. There he opened the upper drawer of his desk and took out a cell phone that looked pretty fancy to Sully.

"If that's so," Daniel finally spoke again, "I want ya to take this one with ya from now on. I've already put in some phone numbers so ya can reach anyone just by pressing two buttons."

Sully huffed, refusing to take the small, shiny item. "How'd ya know I'd agree?" he asked somewhat unnerved.

Raising his eyebrows his friend only looked at him, still offering the smartphone. They both knew that this was a rhetorical question. When Sully eventually took the cell, studying the small screen, Daniel relaxed but after he checked the clock at the wall it suddenly seemed as if he couldn't get Sully out of the house fast enough.

"If ya ask me ya should try to get an earlier flight," he suggested. "With the storm approaching they might shut down the airport. Ya better hurry."

Although Sully was aware that he should have considered this problem he was still puzzled about Daniel's strange behavior and studied his friend who averted his eyes. Before he could ask what was going on the doorbell rang again. Daniel cursed under his breath as he went to open the entrance. He'd done his best to prevent this meeting as long as possible but he hadn't expected Sully to be here at this moment.

Defeated, he let the visitor in, and before Sully knew what was going on he found himself in a tight embrace.

"Sully," a female voice sobbed at his ear, "I knew you would come."

Carefully freeing himself so he was able to see who was hugging him he didn't react to this statement. Only when he looked at the young woman who still clung to him he asked in disbelief, "Catherine? What are ya doin' in Colorado?"

Since she just went back into his arms, hiding her face in his chest, Sully looked questioningly at Daniel who responded to this mute query. "Her husband died in a car accident last month so she came here looking, for us."

The crying grew louder and Sully made soothing sounds as he rubbed the young woman's back.

Daniel didn't elaborate further, especially not that he'd told only half of the truth. Catherine hadn't come to look for both of them; she was after Sully. Actually, she had been since they first met but his friend was too blind to see that. It had always been this way, right from the day when Catherine was committed to their group home in New York. She had been only twelve back then while it was their last year at that place. She had looked helpless and forlorn when she entered the noisy dining hall, where everyone only cared for themselves and their friends, for the first time. Feeling sorry for her as she was shoved around and tears were streaming down her face, Sully had invited her to their table. From that moment on he was her hero, and everybody apart from Sully knew that she had a crush on him. Daniel had warned his friend to make this stupid contract about marrying each other once they were thirty and didn't have partners. But Sully had laughed. "Look at her," he'd said, "she already is a beauty and any man will be happy to marry her as soon as she's eighteen."

He had been right but it hadn't occurred to him that marriages ended for all kind of different reasons.

The moment Daniel had spotted her on the street in Colorado Springs he knew she would cause trouble. He'd tried to get out of her line of view as quickly as possible, but she had found him anyway after she read his advert at the YMCA where she'd rented a room. From the second she stepped over his threshold she had asked him to tell her where she could find Sully, but he'd been able to find some excuses. Now it was too late to coax her out of town again. Of course he knew that Sully wasn't in love with her; his friend rather saw her as the little sister he needed to protect. Seeing him comforting her now he knew that hadn't changed.

But Catherine's feelings hadn't changed either.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sully eventually remembered that he was in a hurry. Cautiously taking Catherine by her shoulders he managed to get out of her embrace and took one step back. He needed to think practically in order to decide what to do next.

"Where ya stayin'?" he asked, wiping some tears from her face with his forefinger.

Since Daniel could easily guess where this was leading he quickly chimed in, "At the YMCA downtown, but I have enough room for her here in the house."

"No!" Catherine instantly panicked. "I'd be all alone. Please Sully, can't I go with you?"

Somewhat puzzled about this outburst he informed her, "I'm about to leave town for a few days…" His voice trailed off as he saw her crestfallen face and sad eyes, the lids swollen now.

"Ya still have seizures?" he wondered, clearly recalling the first time it happened: they sat at the dinner table in the dining hall and out of the blue she fell down from her chair just like that. It had been more than a bit frightening. Later they got used to it until she was finally sent to a doctor.

Anyway, when Catherine nodded he came to a conclusion. "For now ya stay at my place. You can have the room Daniel used to sleep in when he renovated his house. This way Maude and Olive can have an eye on ya." His tone didn't allow any objection but Daniel still rolled his eyes.

Shooting him a glare Sully said to Catherine, "Look, I really have to hurry. How 'bout ya go to the bathroom, freshening up a bit and then I'll take ya to the mercantile? I'd ask Daniel to do that but I think it's better when I explain things to the family."

Since she didn't want for him to have second thoughts Catherine nodded and quickly went to splash some water on her face so she would look presentable when she encountered his people. She knew how important it was to make a good first impression on them.

When she went to the bathroom without asking for directions Sully's suspicion was affirmed: she'd been here before and his friend had kept from him that she was in town. He knew that Daniel thought Catherine took advantage of him but he saw nothing wrong in it when he was asked for help. Apart from that she was practically family.

As soon as she was out of earshot he resumed his glowering at Daniel. "I'm a grown man and can make up my own mind," he growled. "Ya could have told me. I don't need your protection."

Daniel stared back equally angry. "It ain't you I wanted to protect," he scoffed.

Sully frowned, not comprehending. "What are ya… She ain't gonna hurt Hannah," he said irritably.

Daniel only shook his head at that. Of course he hadn't been talking about the little girl either. "What do you think people will assume when she will move in with ya?" he demanded.

"She ain't movin' in." Growing defensive Sully's volume rose. "That's just for now, until I come back!"

"Well, good luck with selling that to her," Daniel retorted. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm down. There was another problem he wanted to discuss before Catherine joined them again. "What about the plans for Hannah today? Ya wanna change them?" he asked.

"Why should I?" Sully asked. But then it occurred to him that Catherine could spend the day with Michaela and Hannah. He was positive that Michaela wouldn't mind including Catherine in their activities.

However, instinctively he knew that this might not be a good idea. Out loud he said, "Like arranged, Hannah'll stay with Michaela all day and sleep at the house, too. And in case ya forgot: ya are to take them to a pool."

"I didn't forget." Daniel began losing his temper again. "I just wanted to make sure that ya don't want _her_ to take over." He pointed with his head to the door where approaching steps announced Catherine's return.

"'Couse not," Sully said quickly as he wondered for a moment if Daniel might be right and Michaela would misunderstand the situation. His friend's next words unsettled him even more though, and he began to doubt that it had been a good idea to ask Daniel to take care of his daughter and Michaela as long as he was gone.

"Fine," Daniel shrugged. "Then I'll go and see them now. I'll make sure that they'll have a nice Sunday."

"Who will?" Catherine asked curiously as she re-entered the room.

"Sully's daughter and…" Daniel began, but Catherine's squeal cut him off.

"You have a daughter?" she gushed, turning to Sully. "How wonderful! How old is she? Will I meet her now? I'm good with kids and I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Catherine," Sully tried to stay patient. "I don't have time for that now. My daughter is with a… friend today so you only meet her tomorrow."

Of course Catherine had noticed the short pause but she dismissed it. Sully had invited her to his home and agreed that she would meet his daughter, actually that she would live with her until he came home from his trip. By then, she was sure, she would have won the girl's trust, no matter how old she was.

"If ya really wanna catch an earlier flight ya should be on your way," Daniel reminded his friend. "Ya want me to inform Michaela about the new situation?" he continued, not having any qualms to speak her name, his intent gaze daring Sully to play down the role Michaela played in his life.

Catherine's head instantly jerked up yet Sully grasped her by the wrist and dragged her to the door. "C'mon," he said to her, "let's move."

He didn't deign Daniel another look. Catherine was somebody who'd shared, if only for a year or so, their past. Now she had experienced a terrible loss. He'd been in her place; how could he turn her down?

Daniel was so angry he could barely breathe. Sully had once told him that he only reacted this way because he was simply jealous for Catherine hadn't chosen him as her protector and best friend. That might have been true in the beginning but as soon as they all spent more time together his desire to have her attention had vanished. She was too needy for his taste and, unlike Sully, he didn't have the desire to be anyone's hero. After he and Sully left the group home Catherine had still sent letters that only ceased to arrive after Sully told her that he was married. At least he had thought so because Sully must have continued writing to her for she already knew that he was a widower. She hadn't known about Hannah though, which could only mean that Sully had stopped their conversations after Abigail's death. Obviously he'd never given Catherine his wife's maiden name either because she hadn't been able to locate him in town.

Since he knew it was useless to follow this train of thought Daniel rather concentrated on what he wanted to do: make this Sunday as pleasant for Michaela and Hannah as possible. The main thing to guarantee that was to assure they wouldn't meet Catherine in town. That was why he would take them to the Marriott Hotel where they had a nice indoor pool. Apart from that the hotel was close to the Garden of the Gods where they would go first, before the storm hit.

Daniel grinned when he imagined Hannah's eyes at seeing the Kissing Camels, and he couldn't wait for Michaela's reaction either. He pulled out his IPhone and dialed her number.

xxx

Michaela couldn't remember when it was the last time that she'd been so relaxed on a Monday morning even though her Sunday had been pretty busy. Not with cleaning and tidying up or seeing any patients. The day had started with Daniel picking Hannah and her up at Sully's house and taking them to Mo's Diner, a rather inconspicuous looking small building on their way into town. Although it wouldn't stand any comparison with Grace's Café it was a nice place and Hannah was delighted with the pancakes. Then they had gone to the Garden of the Gods where they admired the red rock formations. As Daniel had predicted Hannah liked the Kissing Camels but was even more impressed by the Balanced Rock. She'd asked question after question about who had brought the huge rock there, why didn't it roll away and how wind and rain could smooth stone. In the end they had to promise her they would return to the park some other day.

Since Daniel kept checking the weather news on his IPhone they weren't caught in the storm but arrived at the Marriot's before all hell broke loose outside. They had rested in the hotel's pool area before the three of them played ball in the water. After five hours at the hotel and a splendid dinner the storm had lessened enough for them to go to Daniel's place. He had a room with a huge screen where they watched the animated movie _Ants_ together, Hannah happily snuggled between them on the couch.

All day long, the child didn't ask for her father, not even once. Although Michaela thought that sad she did her best in the evening that it stayed this way, and she succeeded. She'd turned in early with the little girl, and while Hannah slept peacefully next to her she read until her eyelids had grown heavy as well.

Now she felt rested, and having breakfast with Daniel and Hannah at Grace's felt like another treat.

"I'd like to thank you for a wonderful time yesterday, Daniel," she said to him as he put down his coffee cup onto his saucer.

They sat at a table for three, Hannah on her own chair with two cushions on her seat so she could easily reach her bowl with the cereals she had requested today. As she was putting down her spoon now she followed suit. "Thank ya, Uncle Danny. We go to the camels again?" she added, her voice full with hope.

"Sure can," Daniel replied, "but not today, honey. Dr. Mike and I have to work and there's something else…" His voice trailed off and he rubbed his brow, searching for a way how to broach the news.

"What is it?" Michaela asked growing alarmed. Hannah looked equally puzzled and thus Daniel hurried to ease their minds.

He turned to his friend's daughter when he began to explain, "When I take ya to your nana after breakfast you're gonna meet someone new there."

With that Hannah's interest was piqued and she lost her worried expression while Michaela's uneasiness increased. She could tell that Daniel wasn't happy about what he would tell them next, and the knot in her stomach she was so familiar with reappeared.

"Her name is Catherine," Daniel went on, "and your dad and me met her in the home where we grew up. Now she's come to visit us and since she don't have an apartment in town your dad invited her to stay with you for a bit."

Hannah nodded in understanding but then she frowned and turned to Michaela. "But I wanna go swim with you," she pleaded. "And sleep at the house. Can I, Dr. Mike?"

"Of course," Michaela immediately assured bending towards the girl, stroking her hair. "As soon as my hours at the clinic are over we can do things together."

"Good," Hannah said satisfied, turning back to Daniel, "then Catty can stay."

Despite herself, Michaela had to smile. If only things were so easy.

She had recognized the name and remembered very well why the young woman had come to Colorado Springs. Since she didn't stay with Daniel it was Sully she wanted to remind of his promise to marry her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked Daniel in a low voice as Hannah resumed eating.

"I didn't want to ruin my weekend," he retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

A short laugh escaped Michaela. They both knew that he hadn't done it for himself.

"Thank you, Daniel," she said quietly.

"Any time," he assured, his blue eyes fixed on her face.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Each person living in the Bray household looked at the presence of their unexpected guest with different eyes.

After the initial uneasiness that there was already another young woman with Sully, Maude accepted this fact. Although she had been very relieved when Dr. Quinn began taking care of Hannah, the concerned grandmother thought it much better when somebody was around who didn't work but was able to keep an eye on their little girl all day. After all, the triple stress of running the household, helping her husband with the store and raising a child was taking its toll on her. Although the new medicine had improved her health she still wasn't getting any younger, so having a reliable help at hand sounded good to her.

Olive, however, was rather suspicious. She had seen how this so-called friend looked at Sully – and the house. Apart from that Catherine, as Sully had introduced her, tried too hard to make a good impression, which in Olive's opinion hinted at a weak personality. She tried to be kind though – for Hannah's sake. She didn't want for her grandniece to live in a strained atmosphere.

Loren, on the other hand, was openly disgruntled. He liked the idea of having a doctor handy whenever one was needed. Thanks to Dr. Mike his wife was doing much better with the new pills and his granddaughter had finally found someone she could ask all her odd questions. In addition, the young physician was a hard-working woman, and Loren was the last one who wouldn't acknowledge and appreciate that. Of course it didn't hurt that she obviously had money. This way he wouldn't have to worry about Hannah: He and Maude would be able to retire sooner than they had planned and still the child would always be well provided for. If his son-in-law with his loony ideas about which job was worth being accepted would get hitched with this new person, things didn't look good for the girl's future. He'd have to work until he was eighty so his little sunshine would have something to eat on her plate every day.

And there was still Hannah. Her dad had told her his friend was new in town and didn't know anyone except for Daniel, but Daniel had to work at his office. Everyone else was busy as well so dad had asked her to make Catherine feel welcome. He'd even practiced with her speaking the name correctly since, as he'd said, _Catty_ didn't sound very lovable.

Hannah was somewhat puzzled about that. He'd never minded her using her own versions of people's names nor had he ever told her to be nice. Had she done something wrong? Her joy about seeing him before he left town was tainted by this question.

Truth be told, she was always happy when she met someone new. It was interesting to learn about where they came from and what they did. When they had time for her she liked them right from the start, and Catherine did. They spent all morning together after nana had asked her to give dad's friend a tour through the house. She was soon exhausted though from climbing all the stairs.

Apart from that, Catherine asked a lot of questions, first about what games she liked and her favorite food but soon it was more about her dad. When they reached her dad's room, Catherine didn't want to leave it again. She looked around and after examining his book shelf and his carvings she settled in his wing chair and began to tell stories from the time when they lived together at the group home.

In the beginning the little girl thought it exciting to hear old stories about her daddy, but soon she became sleepy. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow, quickly drifting off.

When she woke up she was alone. For a short moment she wondered why she was in her dad's room, but then she remembered. And there was something else: all the time she had wanted to ask Catherine a question but never made it. Determined to get her answer now, she got up and went into the hallway. Holding tightly onto the banisters she eased her way down the staircase. Since she heard voices from the kitchen she made a beeline there, then stretched her body for the door handle and the moment she entered the kitchen she posed her query, "Why have ants six legs?"

While Maude sighed in exasperation Olive chuckled but neither replied since the child's eyes were on Catherine. Insecurely, the young woman glanced at them, mouthing, "Is she serious?"

Olive grinned and nodded, "You can bet."

"Why do you wanna know that?" Catherine asked as she turned to Hannah, stalling for time.

The child, however, knew this tactic from her grandpa and so she didn't give in, "Why have they only six?"

"_Only_ six?" Totally lost now, Catherine shrugged. "Well, they were made this way," she said matter-of-factly, thinking that this solved the problem.

But it didn't.

"Why?" Hannah insisted. First she hadn't thought anything about it, but knowing that people and birds had two legs, dogs and cats four and spiders eight, as Dr. Mike had pointed out to her after they watched the movie at Uncle Daniel's, the number six simply sounded odd to her.

Helplessly, Catherine looked at Maude. Taking the hint, the old woman changed the subject. "Ain't ya hungry, dear?" she asked, and Hannah knew that she wouldn't get an answer.

Seeing the disappointment on Hannah's face Olive suggested, "Ya can always ask Dr. Mike. Ain't ya go swimmin' with her later?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Uh huh."

Knowing without any doubt that Dr. Mike wouldn't let her down she was satisfied for the moment and her thoughts began focusing on more practical things. "Can I have pancakes?" she pleaded, turning to her grandma.

"You had them for breakfast," Maude reminded her, shaking her head in disapproval. "You need more vegetables for a healthy heart."

Since Hannah had expected this reply she wasn't disturbed too much. She could have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow again. That reminded her of another important issue. Her dad was not here and wouldn't sleep with her and that was why she wanted to spend the night with Dr. Mike again.

"Can I sleep at the house?" More than once the child had heard this expression from her grandma and auntie. Now that she finally knew what they were talking about she loved using the same words.

Olive wished she had a say in this for she knew what her sister-in-law would reply. Maude hadn't made a secret of how pleased she was that she could pass on part of her burden to the young woman.

Yet before Maude was able to deny her granddaughter's wish Catherine asked Hannah, somewhat confused, "Didn't you show me your room upstairs?"

"She means Sully's house," Maude quickly explained.

"Sully has a house?" Catherine wondered, her bafflement increasing. "I thought he lives here?"

"He does," Olive chimed in, shooting Maude a warning gaze. "Dr. Mike lives at the house and she doesn't mind for Hannah to stay with her." Winking at the little girl she said, "Ya just ask her when she picks you up here. I know that she likes to have ya."

Catherine's thoughts were racing. It was obvious that Sully's daughter adored the doctor who already had found a way to get into his house as well. Did he have feelings for Dr. Quinn? He hadn't mentioned a woman in his life; that much she knew with certainty. All he had been talking about on their short drive was his daughter, that she needed her bedtime story and had a heart condition that was on the mend though. He had also assured that there was no reason to be afraid of Mrs. Bray or Miss Olive but warned her about Mr. Bray, saying she shouldn't take his sarcastic comments personally. He hadn't mentioned Dr. Quinn; actually he had avoided speaking her name. Maybe he wasn't as close to her as it sounded. Maybe it was only the child admiring her doctor and Sully was grateful.

Having found an explanation for the facts Catherine squared her shoulders, determined now to win Hannah's heart. She knew from the sign at the clinic that Dr. Quinn would be there till the late afternoon. Recognizing her chance she offered to Mrs. Bray, very well knowing that it was she who would make the decision, "There is no need to wait till Dr. Quinn will close her practice. I can take Hannah to a pool right after her she had her lunch."

"That's very nice of you," Maude immediately accepted. This way she would have time to prepare the room for their guest. She didn't know in what shape it was since Sully insisted to clean there himself. The last thing she wanted was to give Catherine a bad impression of the family.

Hannah, however, wasn't pleased at all, but no one paid attention to her as she sat on her small chair at the children's table in the far corner of the kitchen, waiting patiently for her lunch. She always ate there when the adults had already had their meal while she was sleeping.

The little girl tried to catch Auntie Olive's eyes yet that proved to be difficult from her perspective. Then auntie even left, saying she would look for the sheets on the line in the yard, and Hannah knew she had missed her chance. She loved her grandma dearly and knew nana would fulfill her every wish – but only as long as she agreed that it was a reasonable one. This time Catherine had won; the child knew every nuance of her nana's voice, and right now it said she would go swim earlier than planned.

Trying to hide her disappointment Hannah picked up her fork. She knew Dr. Mike would be sad, too. She had said that she was happy that the two of them could exercise together. The child's throat restricted with sorrow; she wasn't able to eat and began to push around the peas on her plate.

"Don't play with your food, sweetie." Grandma's voice was gentle but reprimanding, too and tears began to brim in Hannah's eyes. She didn't want them to be seen though because that could make nana sick, and so the little girl slowly began to eat although all her appetite was gone by now.

xxx

All day, Michaela had been able to push all private thoughts and worries into the back of her mind. For the first time there hadn't been any breaks between patients, and lunch time she had spent with Dr. Bernard, who had brought along Charlotte Cooper, and Cloud Dancing. They'd had an animated talk at Grace's, and she had asked her colleagues and the midwife if they could help her find an assistant for the afternoon hours. Of course she could easily put an advert in the Gazette, but she thought it better to first look around in the neighborhood. As it turned out she had been right about that because Charlotte immediately applied for the post, explaining that there wasn't enough work for a midwife these days and she could use the extra money.

So it came that Michaela was in high spirits when she entered the mercantile after work, ready to pick up Hannah for her swimming lesson.

"Aw, Dr. Mike," Loren grumbled. "Haven't ya heard? Sully has brought this woman here and she's takin' over with my granddaughter now. They are out for hours already."

Despite the pang she felt for being left behind Michaela was more concerned for Hannah. "I hope they don't overdo it. Does Hannah have her hat? The sun is burning again today and…"

"Don't ya worry, Dr. Mike," Olive called from behind a shelf. "She'll be fine. I'll tell her that ya were here. She will love to hear that."

"Thank you," Michaela said and fell silent before she quietly stated, "I guess that means she also won't spend the night with me."

"I'm sure she will once Sully is back," Olive said, peeking her head around the shelf. As she raised an eyebrow at her, Michaela couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said as suddenly an idea hit her. Before the others could react to that, she was out of the door.

That night, Hannah slumbered in her small bed at her grandparents' house – hugging the stuffed wolf tightly in her sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Daniel would have his first tour with tourists the next day which meant today was the last opportunity to keep Michaela company. They already agreed the night before to meet for breakfast, and so they were having the first meal of the day together at the Café right now.

Michaela had been very quiet so far yet Daniel didn't push her, knowing she would eventually tell him what was worrying her. He had a pretty good idea what it ws about for he had been there when Hannah was tucked in by Mrs. Bray and Catherine the evening before. The little girl had practically begged him to stay until she would sleep. Afterwards he'd had a word with Catherine, demanding to know why Sully's daughter was in such distress. When he learned that she'd wanted to sleep with Michaela at the house but wasn't allowed to, under the pretense of not wanting to disturb the doctor, he understood. He'd wanted to shake Catherine for her thoughtlessness, if not even selfishness but he knew he wouldn't get through to her. She would just say it was Mrs. Bray's decision. Daniel was positive though that Catherine had helped with that. He'd known right from the start that Sully had made a big mistake when he'd invited her to stay with his family. Catherine tended to build castles in the air and live in them until they crashed, bringing her down to earth with them quite heavily and others often, too. This time her pie in the sky was her believing that Sully would marry her.

Daniel sighed silently. He'd been so close to convincing her that this hope was in vain, and then Sully had ruined it all.

Michaela interrupted his train of thought when she began to speak. "I've been wondering…" she said, her voice trailing off as she stirred her coffee, watching the teaspoon's circling as if mesmerized by it.

"What about?" Daniel asked gently when she still didn't continue after a few moments.

Laying down the spoon she looked up at him. "I'm worried about Hannah. Taking her for swimming was meant as an exercise, at least in the beginning. The hole in her heart isn't fully closed and she isn't in a good shape yet."

"I saw her last night," Daniel interrupted her, "and I asked what she's done all afternoon. It was practically nothin'. She's been in the water for like a second, and then Catherine thought it too crowded and feared she would lose her. So they just sat around and watched the other people."

He didn't mention that Hannah had been confused because some men had stopped at where they sat and thought Catherine was her mom. All Daniel could do was hope that Sully would return quickly and clear up this mess before Catherine did some serious damage.

"And today it doesn't look like bathing weather in the afternoon," he continued. "I doubt they will leave the house at all." He earned a grateful smile for his reassurance.

"I know I shouldn't be so attached," Michaela said, blushing slightly. They both knew she didn't only talk about the child. "But I can't help it," she murmured before she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's alright," Daniel responded pretending not to get the ambiguity of her statement, "Hannah really is adorable."

The child that was praised this way sat at her small table in her grandparents' kitchen, thinking hard while she banged her heels at the legs of her chair absentmindedly. Her elbows were propped on the top of the table, her head resting in her palms as she wrinkled her brow. Nana and Catherine were out in the garden, picking green beans for dinner tonight. They hadn't taken her with them because she wasn't hungry at breakfast and nana thought she might be coming down with something.

Now Hannah was bored. She had already used every single one of her colored pencils to draw a picture of Wolf lying in the grass. She wanted to do something else but didn't know what. Yet then she had an idea.

Getting up she went to the kitchen cabinet under the wide window, pulling her chair with her. Once she had it in the right position she climbed up on its seat in order to look outside whether she could spot her grandma. Actually, she hoped she wouldn't see her for that gave her permission to go into the store where she would find Auntie Olive and grandpa.

She was lucky; no one was around. Not wasting time to get her chair back to its right place she left the kitchen, scampered through the hallway and opened the door that led to the store. First she saw her grandpa standing behind the counter, talking to a woman. Venturing further into the room Hannah looked out for auntie and found her between two shelves, stocking them up with tins.

The little girl marched towards her and when auntie didn't react to her presence, the child pulled at the string of her white apron.

Startled, Olive almost dropped a tin with peas, yet when she recognized Hannah her expression softened.

"Well, hello," she said, waiting for what Hannah would come up with. She wasn't disappointed.

"I'm sick," the little girl said. Her heart was pounding faster because that wasn't exactly true, and she had never lied before. But then she remembered that Dr. Mike had explained to her that she was sad because she was homesick. Being homesick meant you miss the people you want to be with but you can't, and that was exactly her problem right now.

"Now are ya?" Olive said slowly, considering her grandniece. It wasn't hard to guess what this was about and thus she suggested, "Well, when ya sick ya gotta see the doctor. Ain't that right?"

Instantly the small face lit up, accompanied by an eager nod. Recalling the expression in Dr. Mike's eyes last night when she couldn't meet Hannah, Olive knew the doctor wouldn't mind if she sent the child over to her.

After putting the tin she'd still been holding on the shelf she held out her hand for Hannah. "C'mon," she said, "I'll take ya."

They had almost reached the entrance when Loren's voice stopped them. "Where ya goin'?" he demanded, making no secret of his disapproval that his sister left him alone when customers were in the store.

As she felt the little hand in hers clutching her tighter, Olive gave it a reassuring squeeze while she replied to her brother, "Well, this little one here feels sick; that means she's gotta go to Dr. Mike."

She stared at him challenging, daring him to contradict, but the opposite happened because Loren had come to the conclusion that he didn't like Catherine, and he didn't care that this woman was Sully's friend. He also didn't bother to think about the reasons why he felt this way; that's just how it was.

Thus he was relaxing again but still kept his tone gruff when he retorted, "Alright. But remember that I need ya here."

He couldn't fool his sister though for she knew him well enough to detect a twinkle in his eyes when he gestured with his head towards the door for them to leave.

Chuckling to herself she left the store, still holding Hannah's hands securely when she saw Cloud Dancing crossing the parking lot. "Look," she said to Hannah, pointing at the tall figure.

"Coud Dancin'!" Hannah squealed, and the Cheyenne stopped in his tracks, turning around. When he saw Sully's daughter he instantly changed his direction, approaching her. As soon as he reached her he scooped her into his arms. "Good morning Miss Davis, hello, Hannah," he greeted them with a broad smile. "I take it that you are heading to Dr. Mike," he stated and was affirmed by Olive's nod.

"Hannah is," the older woman clarified. "Would ya mind takin' her?"

Of course Cloud Dancing didn't. He didn't ask either why the child was going to see the doctor on her own, concluding that this was rather a private visit.

The medicine man knew Hannah missed her father but he also knew that Sully needed to do what he thought was right. The Cheyenne had the distinct feeling though that Dr. Mike had already brightened his friend's life so he might not feel the urge to leave home so often in the future. Cloud Dancing was very grateful that the Spirits had pointed her out to him in Boston.

However, on the way to the doctor's practice he chatted with the little girl in the easy way they always did. He, too, was confronted with the question about the ants and he calmly replied as he always did. "The Great Creator made them this way," he said.

"Why?" the child asked, not satisfied with this answer.

"So they can easily carry their body," the medicine man explained, and for the moment that was enough for Hannah.

When they entered the reception room of Michaela's practice, they saw Charlotte and Emily going through the filing cabinets. Hearing the door, both women looked there, expecting to see a new patient.

After greeting the medicine man Charlotte said, "Well, look who is here," and tickled the little girl's side.

Although she had to giggle Hannah instantly announced, "I'm sick."

The three adults exchanged a knowing look but still played along. "That's a pity," Charlotte said, "'cause Brian is over at the Café with Anthony. And I've heard Robert E. had a delivery of a new pile of sand in the early morning."

Hannah's eyes grew wide. "Weally?" she asked, too excited to speak the word correctly.

Charlotte nodded. "And I guess they don't mind to have some company."

Being in a hurry now, Hannah gave Cloud Dancing a wet peck on his cheek, saying thank you for taking her but then wriggled out of his arms. She loved to play with her friends and Grace always had something delicious to eat. First, she had something else to do though. "I'm still sick," she said, looking at Emily expectantly.

The young woman laughed out loud. "I'll look if Dr. Mike is still with a patient," she promised and left the room while Cloud Dancing said good bye and Charlotte picked up the phone in order to call Maude and tell her that Hannah would spend the day with the boys.

xxx

Sully wasn't quite sure how he felt.

He had been able to catch an earlier flight when he left Colorado Springs on Sunday morning, but it hadn't done him any good. Arriving in New York sooner than planned didn't help the fact that Maude had gotten the phone message she'd passed to him wrong: he hadn't been asked to come for a last meeting before they would go overseas but this was already the start of the actual trip. If he'd had his head free he would of course have known that. Nowadays arrangements for any kind of trip were made by emails or telephone calls, not by talking to each other face to face.

That he was on his way to Bray's mercantile right now rather than on a plane to the UK from where the Sea Shepherd would start wasn't because he hadn't taken any luggage to New York. You didn't need much stuff on a ship, and he could have easily bought the few things.

Although upset about it, he'd had no choice but ask to cancel his contract for there was no way he could leave Hannah for a long time without telling her good bye properly. The damage his sudden disappearance would have caused wouldn't be repairable. He might have thought differently if he hadn't met Michaela in the meantime, learning how close the relationship between father and daughter could be. He wanted something like this with Hannah and he wouldn't endanger this process. Apart from that he had to consider Catherine, too. He'd invited her to the Bray's household for a few days, not for several weeks.

And now he didn't know whether he was angry that he missed the opportunity for a last long sailing trip or if he was rather relieved that he wouldn't have to do that to his daughter. When he drove the SUV into the yard behind the mercantile he decided it didn't matter how he felt. What's done that's done. He grinned when the small voice in his head, which he'd ignored while contemplating his situation, grew louder, telling him that there was another big plus he hadn't mentioned yet: He could start getting closer to Michaela.

It wasn't she though who hugged him tightly once he'd left car and locked it.

It was Catherine.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sully sighed and ran his fingers through his hair after he let go of Catherine. This wasn't how he had pictured his reception back home, and it definitely hadn't involved his having to comfort Catherine first. She was in a worse emotional state now than on Sunday when he left. Her staying with his family hadn't helped at all, in the contrary. She was devastated because not only had Hannah run away from her but obviously Olive and Loren had also done their best to make her feel unwelcome. He had expected it from Loren but not Olive, yet what puzzled him even more was his daughter's behavior. Never before had she rebuffed the company of anyone. Hopefully Catherine had just gotten it the wrong way.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand, "Let's get inside." When he felt her reluctance he added, "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'm stayin'."

Instantly, the young woman's attitude changed. Squealing with joy, she threw her arms around Sully's neck, hugging him tightly. Then she followed him without another moment's hesitating.

As they entered the kitchen together no one paid much attention to Sully's supposedly sudden appearance. Maude and Olive were setting the table for dinner while Loren already sat on his accustomed chair, reading the newspaper. He didn't even bother to look up while the two women at least greeted him.

As far as Hannah was concerned, she sat on her grandpa's lap, sucking on her thumb as she looked wide-eyed at her father.

Loosening his grip on Catherine's fingers Sully went to her, lifting her into his arms. "Hey, sweet girl," he said tenderly. "Don't ya wanna say hello to me?"

Halting in her movements Olive looked up. "Didn't ya already meet outside?" she asked, astonished.

"Nope," Sully shook his head as he replied, equally astounded. "The yard was empty when I drove in."

Everyone but Loren who continued reading as if he was alone turned their eyes towards Hannah.

Slowly, the little girl pulled her thumb out of her mouth. She didn't know where to look and what to say, but fortunately Auntie saved her from having to tell what she had seen.

Olive had been puzzled when Dr. Mike, after handing Hannah to Loren, had said good bye abruptly on the grounds that she didn't want to intrude. They didn't even have time to tell her that she would always be welcome when she was already out of the door again. It was only moments later that Sully and his so-called friend came in, holding hands.

Putting two and two together now, Olive sighed loudly before she took Hannah out of her dad's arms. "Ya didn't wanna disturb, right?" she asked and the little girl affirmed this assumption with a nod.

"Don't ya worry," Olive reassured the disturbed child, "I'm sure ya can see Dr. Mike whenever ya want."

A small smile crossed Hannah's face when she replied, "She said so."

"What's that to do with Dr. Mike?" Sully chimed in, still not understanding.

Olive raised an eyebrow at him. "She brought Hannah back from Grace's, coming in through the backdoor just a few minutes ago."

When it dawned on him that both, Michaela and his daughter had seen him with Catherine in the yard a momentary cold arrested his heart. He quickly recovered though, knowing he hadn't done anything wrong. Growing defensive went equally fast.

"I just comforted Catherine for she was upset," he said, feeling his temper rising.

When Loren slowly lowered his newspaper, looking at him with that expression that told he would give a piece of his mind no matter the consequences, Sully stopped himself from adding any accusations. Hannah was here, and she was already distressed enough.

"I ain't interested in arguing," he growled towards his father-in-law before he addressed Maude. "In fact, I'm starving. I've been lookin' forward to one of your meals since I boarded the plane in New York." He wouldn't tell her now that she had delivered the phone message to him the wrong way. There was enough time for that later, and he was sure by then they would laugh about it together. It was far more important to calm down his daughter and not trouble Catherine more than she already was. He was confident he was able to manage. And maybe later tonight, after everything was sorted, he could talk to Michaela.

xxx

"Hey, look," Hank said to Jake and pointed with his chin towards the clinic across the street. The two friends were just finishing dinner with a nice cigarette, sitting outside on the patio of Grace's Café. "What's that look like to you?"

Two men were at the entrance of the clinic, one apparently tampering with the lock while the other tried to shield him with his body. Hank and Jake looked at each other, thinking the same: Only people on drugs could be stupid or desperate enough - or what was even worse both in combination - to break into a house on a bustling street in bright daylight.

This neighborhood, however, wasn't known for addicts hanging around, which meant the men must have come here because of some information. They had obviously expected that the clinic would be closed for they had apparently brought the right tools to open it, and now they were already vanishing inside of the building.

"Ya call 9-1-1," Hank said to Jake as he rose from his chair and flicked his only half-finished cigarette on the sandy ground next to the patio. "I'll take a closer look."

For a moment the friends glanced at each other, the same thought on their mind: Michaela was known for staying at her practice long after her opening hours ended.

They were right, but today Michaela wasn't in her rooms because she wanted to work late. Tonight the small office behind her examination room was a place of refuge to her. Seeing Sully with Catherine had totally thrown her off balance. Not because he had comforted and probably kissed the other woman, she'd almost been prepared for something like that after learning that Sully was the man Miss Wild was looking for in town. No, Michaela was deeply shocked because it hit her so hard. How could she have fallen so badly for a man she barely knew? She should have kept in mind that his kindness wasn't reserved only for her, that she wasn't someone special to him as she had allowed herself to believe. She had made a fool of herself, and that wouldn't happen again.

Her IPhone's ringing interrupted her scolding herself. Seeing Daniel's name on the screen she picked it up.

"Hi," he said and hearing his calm voice smoothed out the wrinkles on her brow. "Just wanted to ask if ya have Hannah for the night," Daniel went on, hoping he managed to talk some sense into Catherine last night.

Michaela was stunned for a moment until she realized that Daniel didn't know. "Sully is back," she informed him, thinking the topic was closed with that.

"He is?" Now it was Daniel who was stunned. Why hadn't Sully called him?

He was still proceeding the news when suddenly the sound of splintering wood disturbed the silence on the line.

"Michaela!" he shouted, "What's goin' on?"

Her reply came only in a whisper, "Somebody just broke the door to the examination…"

When the door to her office burst open she already stood, having put her cell on the seat of her chair in order to keep it out of the sight of the intruders. She hadn't turned it off so Daniel would know what was happening and could hopefully get help.

During her time at the emergency room in Boston she'd already been exposed to threats by drug addicts and drunks. The medical personnel were instructed to always comply until security took over, but now she was alone, having to face two people she couldn't reason with. At least it looked as if they were unarmed which gave her some relief.

Calm on the outside she stayed behind her desk, hoping she was able to give them what they demanded so they would vanish as quickly as they came. In the meantime she memorized their features so she could give the police a good description later.

The taller one of the intruders caught himself first after staring at her in surprise. They had been assured the clinic would be empty at this time of the day. "Ya give us all the painkillers ya have and the stuff ya gave that other bitch," he barked, "Now!"

Since Michaela had no idea who he was talking about she stalled for time, silently praying that Daniel would still listen. "I don't store many pills here," she said. "I rather prescribe them."

"Cathy said ya gave her the pills so don't ya take us for a ride here," the small one said in a menacing tone, stepping closer to her desk.

Desperately straining her ears for hearing any siren from the outside, Michaela's mind raced. She had mostly said the truth; she didn't have much medicine of the kind the burglars demanded in her practice. First, because not many agents from medical companies had found their way to her yet and second because she knew it was dangerous. After all, the building wasn't guarded at night.

She was about to step around her desk when blue-red pulsing light from the outside fell into the room.

"She's called the bloody cops," the taller man hissed, and instantly produced a pistol from the back pocket of his dirty jeans.

Daniel had almost reached the clinic when the sound of a gunshot made him flinch behind the wheel of his car. His private cell phone lay on the passenger's seat so he could hear everything that happened inside of Michaela's practice. Fear for her life and anger beyond measure at Catherine almost drove him insane but he still reported to the cop he was talking to on one of his company cells. Officer McKay had heard the shot as well, and Daniel could hear how he immediately ordered reinforcement to the crime scene.

The area around the clinic was already cordoned off by the police when Daniel arrived there. Without caring whether he was allowed to leave his car at the curb he just parked there, grabbed the cell from the seat next to him and jumped out. One of the cops tried to stop him when he lifted the yellow tape in order to get closer to the clinic yet Daniel just held up the phone from where shouting and the breaking of glass could be heard. Not needing further explanation the young police man pointed towards the officer in charge.

Then things happened very fast. Two cops had their hands full with getting Hank out of the building who insisted on staying. Simultaneously the window of Michaela's reception room was thrown open from inside and one of the burglars appeared, his forearm across Michaela's chest holding her tightly against his body. That wasn't the worst yet. The crowd that, of course, had already gathered to watch in excited horror gasped in heartfelt terror as if one body when they realized that a gun was pressed against the doctor's temple.

Michaela looked unnaturally calm. Her left eye was swollen shut by a bruise above her brow and a cut across the swelling was bleeding.

At the moment she was still maintaining her composure, knowing she had no choice but trust the police would do the right thing and get her out of this. Alive. That was all she was asking for.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Dinner at the Bray's was a silent affair. When the awkwardness eventually grew unbearable to him, Sully decided to break the news.

"Hey, sweet girl," he addressed his daughter who was sitting across from him in her high chair, clutching her spoon and staring at her soup. "I gotta tell ya somethin' real good."

But Hannah didn't want to look at her dad. She was confused and didn't know what to think. She loved her dad; he was her hero. Tonight, however, he was the reason that her best friend, Dr. Mike, had left her. She knew it was because of her dad because Dr. Mike had carried her across the yard when they both spotted him with his friend standing next to his car. They were hugging each other and it looked as if they were kissing. Dr. Mike froze for a moment before she said in a strange voice they better leave them alone. All that Hannah understood at this moment was that her friend was hurt because of what her dad had done.

Hannah was too young to analyze her thoughts but if she could have, she would have known that her small world had just got its first serious crack. She had been disappointed by her father before, but that had always been about her and him. This time he had upset somebody else, someone very dear to her and that had damaged her trust in him.

Before Sully could start another attempt to cheer up his daughter the muffled sound of sirens was heard, and everyone listened for a moment. Even Loren looked up from his plate, frowning. "Probably another accident," he grumbled and then resumed eating.

Yet Olive shook her head. "I think I heard somethin' like a shot a few minutes ago," she said, looking concerned now. "Sounds like a robbery rather than a car crash."

The kitchen was at the back of the house but despite the distance from the street the noise from there was audible now.

Sully pushed back his chair and got up. "I'm takin' a look," he announced.

On his way to the living room, where the windows looked out onto the street, an uneasy feeling began to settle in his chest. For some reason he was convinced that this wasn't about one of the stores nearby. His inner voice told him that the clinic was in trouble, and as soon as he spotted two police cars in the parking lot he knew he was right. But it was worse: the lights in Michaela's practice were on. Hoping against hope that she wasn't there he dashed out of the room, shouting towards the kitchen that he needed to go to the clinic and already left the house while his words were still ringing through the corridor.

As he ran around the corner Sully's view was blocked by the crowd of onlookers, and so he pushed his way through until the yellow police tape stopped him. He was rooted to the spot now anyway because he was finally able to see what the ruckus was about: a man with a gun was holding Michaela captive.

Sully barely noticed that someone grasped his arm, clutching to it tightly. Only when the burglar yelled something unintelligible and fired his weapon into the air did he come back to his senses. Frantically looking around he tried to find somebody familiar who was able to get him closer to the house where the policemen did their best to take cover in order to avoid that anybody was shot.

Hank used this tiny moment of distraction and broke loose from the grip of the cops, retreating back into the hallway of the clinic. Before he had been dragged out he had made a few important observations, and one of them was that one of the thieves searched the cabinets rather than participated in threatening Michaela and challenging the cops. It was this man he was after.

Ever so slowly he crept along the wall, cautiously looking around the corner. The waiting area was empty and he crossed it with a few long strides. Next to the open door of the examination room where Michaela had tended to his hand he pressed his back against the wall. Peering in he saw the burglar pulling out drawers, rummaging through them carelessly. His movements grew more impatient by the minute, and Hank knew it was now or never. With two steps he was behind the man, getting in position before he said, enjoying the moment, "Hey!"

As the burglar turned around, Hank's fist landed with a heavy punch on his nose. Without any sound the man passed out. Before he hit the floor Hank caught him, throwing him over his shoulder. All the while he had listened to the noise from the room next door and he knew it was time to retreat. That guy there had a gun and Hank had no intention to put Michaela in even more danger than she already was. Driven into a corner, addicts were even more unpredictable than normal. All that he had wanted was to get rid of this second guy which was easiest done by knocking him out. Knowing that cops weren't allowed to punch even the worst jerk Hank had seen it as his task to do just that.

When he appeared with his burden on the threshold of the entrance to the clinic the two policemen from before were at his side instantly. They were a seasoned officer with his rookie, and while the older man glared at Hank the young one grinned at him openly. However, their reunion was disturbed by someone from behind the cordon yelling Hank's name. This, however, put two other people in motion who rushed towards the caller whom Hank now recognized as Sully.

Daniel was furious when he approached Sully. While the latter was confused about his friend's anger the former didn't pay any attention to him. He was in Catherine's face before Detective McKay could hold him back.

"That's all your fault!" he screamed at the young woman, "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Hey!" Sully shoved his friend back as Catherine hid behind him. "Leave her alone."

"Miss Wild?" asked Detective McKay.

When she fearfully nodded, he said, "I'm Detective McKay with the CSPD. We need the name of this man and any information you can give us about him." With that he held up the tape for her to get into the cordoned off area. "Can Sully come with me?" she implored and the officer nodded curtly. There was no time for arguments.

Thrown by Daniel's open hostility and his assumption that Catherine knew something about this break-in Sully didn't hesitate to follow, not as much for Catherine's sake but because he could finally get closer to Michaela. The robber had taken her with him when he retreated from the window as soon as he noticed that his companion had been captured. It was quiet inside the practice now, far too quiet for Sully's liking and he decided that when Hank had managed to enter the clinic he could certainly do the same.

However, his attention was drawn back to the detective and his friends when he heard Catherine saying the burglar's name.

McKay instantly sprang into action again, leaving the three of them alone as he gave new orders to his men.

Sully was incredulous. "How do you know him?" he demanded. "Are ya in this?"

"Of course not!" Catherine defended, tears threatening to fall. "How can you think something like that?"

"Then how come they referred to you when they attacked Michaela?" Daniel growled, not believing her at all. He wasn't a violent person but at the moment he felt he could hit her. He wasn't interested in her excuses and needing some spatial distance between her and him he stepped away, watching how McKay organized his men for them to free the hostage.

Still waiting for an explanation Sully continued looking at the woman by his side, wondering for the first time since she'd arrived if he knew her at all. The vulnerable look on her face didn't move him, not before he could be sure that it wasn't her who had put Michaela in such grave a danger.

"Sully, you have to believe me," she began, her tone imploring. "I met Jimmy and Dave at the YMCA. One day, they saw me taking my pills and asked me where I got them. I told them from Dr. Quinn and they wanted to go to her right away, but it was already after her opening hours," the words started to spill out of her, begging him to trust her. "I told them she's at her practice only till 6pm; that they would have to wait for the next day. They never mentioned it again and then I met Daniel and lost touch with them."

Sully let out a sigh of relief; she hadn't known that her information would be used in a criminal way. He would still have a word with her later but his focus was on Michaela's rescue again as the activity before the clinic increased. Some cops vanished inside the building while Detective McKay called the burglar's name, using a megaphone.

Sully thought that strange since nowadays kidnappers were called via telephone when they were inside of a building, but he quickly understood. Obviously taken by surprise at hearing his name the man appeared at the open window again, pressing Michaela against him and wielding his gun. "What?" he yelled but before he knew what was happening he was overwhelmed from behind. The cops had used the distraction created by their superior to get into the room.

It was over.

The crowd still lingered though, watching paramedics with a stretcher rushing into the house and how the criminal was led off to a police car. They weren't allowed closer to the building for the cops still had to secure evidence, but at least they had the satisfaction of witnessing how Hank was questioned by one officer and Daniel by another one.

Yet what they were really waiting for was for their doctor to appear, wanting to see with their own eyes that she was fine. Well, as fine as one could be after such an ordeal.

Sully was fixing the entrance with his eyes as if staring there would bring her out sooner, and when she was eventually carried out on the stretcher he was at her side immediately. He winced at seeing her damaged face, wanting to take all the pain away.

"Hey," he said tenderly, "ya alright?"

Instead of responding to his question she asked without meeting his eyes, "Where are Daniel and Hank?"

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze fell on Catherine who stood behind him like a shadow. Somewhat irritated he frowned at her, fearing Michaela would draw the wrong conclusion by her proximity to him. This was not the time for worrying about that though and so he called for the two men she wanted to see.

"No need for yellin' around a lady," Hank drawled as he approached the stretcher from the other side, grinning down at Michaela.

"What's up, Doc?" he asked, willing himself to sound tough. He knew that sympathy would not help for her to maintain her composure.

One corner of her mouth moved in an attempted smile. "Thank you, Hank," she said lifting her hand for him to take it. He did, giving it an assuring squeeze, "Anytime. Just make sure I'm at Grace's again the next time."

A chuckle escaped her and she instantly winced in pain. The paramedic who was carrying the upper end of the stretcher grew impatient, "We gotta take her to the hospital. She needs stitches." He gestured for his partner to move on but Michaela asked, "Wait, please. Where is Daniel?"

"I'm here," he said, stepping around Hank. "And ya should listen to them. We can talk later."

But stubborn as she was, Michaela offered her hand to him, too. "First I need to thank you, Daniel," she insisted.

As Daniel took her hand, covering it with his other and assured her that it had been nothing, Sully cringed inwardly. Michaela acted as if he wasn't here, and a bout of jealousy blinded him momentarily. But when the paramedics eventually carried Michaela to their vehicle he realized that Catherine was clinging to his arm again. Unnerved, he shook her off.

"What's wrong?" she asked startled as she looked at his angry face.

"I don't want for Dr. Mike to think me and you are a couple," he set her straight.

"Why not?" she asked baffled.

Sully considered her for a moment, and judging her expression she really didn't understand, and Daniel had been right about her being in love with him all the time. He hated to hurt her, but he had no choice. If he wanted to have a chance with Michaela he had to tell Catherine the truth so she would stop interfering.

"'Cause I love her," he told her quietly and heard how Daniel commented through clenched teeth, "It's about time ya finally admit it."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Now that the adrenalin rush was subsiding, the pain became almost unbearable to Michaela. Her brow seemed to throb in the rhythm of her rapid pulse and she discerned the first signs of shock. Only when a warm hand touched her arm did she become aware that the medic sitting next to the stretcher was talking to her.

As it was her habit when she was focusing, she frowned slightly and instantly winced.

"Easy," the young man soothingly advised. "They're waitin' for us at the emergency room. Fortunately they already know you so they'll be kind."

Michaela smiled with the undamaged side of her face. She knew that doctors weren't very welcome as patients because they were thought to be the most difficult ones. Doubting diagnoses and the advised treatments made them the least favorite cases to nurses.

"I won't stay long anyway," she croaked. Clearing her throat she explained, "I only need stitches and then…"

"There we go," the medic chuckled. "Why don't ya leave it to the docs at the hospital to decide what to do?"

Sighing, Michaela didn't reply. They would certainly want to keep her for the night in order to look for signs of a concussion. She glanced at the man, giving him a half smile again, abashed this time.

He was distracted though, shifting on his seat because they had reached the hospital.

"We are here," he said, and from then on the commotion around her arrival prevented Michaela from talking for a while and the worrying began: Would someone inform Cloud Dancing and Dr. Bernard? What about her practice once the police left? The doors were broken… Then she gasped, startling the young nurse who was arranging the instruments for the stitches. "I'm fine," she quickly assured. "I was only remembering something."

Her cell phone was still lying on her chair in her office which meant she wasn't able to reach anyone.

She should have known that there was no need to fret about all those things. She had friends now. While Sully called Cloud Dancing, Daniel spoke to the cops who were still documenting the crime scene, asking them when they would be done. Whilst the crowd had dispersed Robert E. joined them, already judging the entrance of the clinic in order to find out what was needed to secure it for the night.

Only when there was nothing more to do for the moment did Sully and Daniel realize that Catherine was still there.

"Ya should go back," Sully said, hating that he had put this sad expression on her face. "Ya can't help here anyway."

"I want to stay with you," Catherine retorted, looking at him unwavering.

"But why?" he wondered. "There aint…"

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted him, "I can't do that alone." Her imploring gaze almost broke his heart, and Sully realized that she hadn't spoken about this particular situation when she said she wanted to stay.

Considering her, his mind was racing. She couldn't stay at the Bray's so she needed an apartment. Since he had no idea about her financial situation he wanted to ask her about it but remembered that she had rented a room at the YMCA before. That didn't hint at her having enough money to make it without a job for very long. A job…

He looked at Daniel who was watching him, and without even having posed the question his friend said firmly, "No way."

"Why not?" Sully demanded. "Actually, it would be ideal. We'd be close enough to help any time."  
When Daniel's incredulous expression turned into a glare Sully quickly assured, "Michaela will understand."

"What are you two talking about?" Catherine wondered, looking back and fro between the friends.

It was as if she hadn't spoken because neither Sully nor Daniel deigned to look at her.

Daniel, however, suddenly recalled that Michaela had deliberately avoided looking at Sully. She was seriously hurt but averted her eyes from the man she had feelings for? And now Sully said she would understand. "Ya sure about that?" he asked. "And why was she so angry with you anyway?"

While Sully swallowed hard, not wanting to say it out loud, Catherine took over.

"Hannah said they saw us in the yard. Maybe it's because of that."

Daniel frowned at her. "What were ya doin'?"

"Kissing," she replied as she shrugged. She wanted to sound casual but the triumph in her eyes was unmistakable.

Daniel looked at his friend waiting for him to deny it, but in his heart he already knew it was true.

"It's not what ya think," Sully defended but Daniel didn't buy it.

"How's that?" he challenged.

"_She_ kissed _me_," Sully explained, and while he said it he heard himself how lame that sounded.

Daniel stared at him in disbelief. Then he took one step back as if fearing he would catch a nasty illness if he stayed close to his friend. Eventually he shook his head, put up his hands to ward him off and turned to leave. After a few strides, however, he stopped and looked back. "Just so you know: It's not because of Michaela that I don't want Catherine in our business. It's because she can't be trusted. Ya ever considered that nothin' would have happened to Michaela if she," and he pointed with his head at Catherine, "would have given it some thought before she chose to tell that scum where they can find their drugs?"

"I didn't tell them!" Catherine instantly protested. "How could I know they wanted to break in? That's not my fault!"

"If ya say so," Daniel retorted dismissively. As he directed his gaze at Sully he added, "She's your responsibility now. I'll make sure that Michaela's things are taken care of."

Not waiting for his friend's response he left, joining Detective McKay and Robert E. who was still inspecting the lock of the entrance. The officer gave Daniel his card, asking him to hand it to Dr. Quinn because he needed to talk to her once she felt up to it.

Sully watched them absent-mindedly. It was as if the scales had fallen from his eyes when he realized that Catherine was undeterred by his admission of love for Michaela. Of course he was willing to support Catherine as a friend, but not more. That was when an idea hit him yet Catherine spoke first.

"We should go back and tell your family what happened," she suggested when he looked at her.

"Speaking of family," he reacted to her cue, "What about your in-laws?"

"What about them?" she replied, puzzled.

"Are they still alive?" he clarified.

She answered only reluctantly because she knew now where he was heading, "Yes, they are. But Robert is quite ill and Lillian… Well, she never liked me."

"But with them ya have real family. Ya should give them a chance," Sully quietly advised, relaxing visibly.

It was then that Catherine finally acknowledged that her future wouldn't lie with Sully because he didn't worry about her anymore. He wouldn't have her.

xxx

When Michaela left the hospital in the early morning she felt like an addict herself: she craved for her cell phone because it held Sam's number.

The stress of last night's events had woken old fears again, and the learned tactics of how to avoid them didn't work. All she could think of at the moment was that hopefully her phone was still where she'd left it.

She asked the cab driver to let her out in the parking lot behind the clinic, hoping that this way she would avoid meeting people for she wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

Of course her hope was in vain. The car had barely stopped when Miss Olive and Maude Bray already crossed the street, rushing towards her.

Olive eyed the young doctor critically. "Ya belong in bed," she stated matter-of-factly. "Ya look awful."

Despite herself, Michaela smiled. "Thank you," she said and quickly continued in order to erase the ambiguity of her reply, "but I can't afford to take the day off."

"Ya can't or ya won't?" asked the older woman knowingly, and Michaela sighed.

Having waited for her chance to chime in, Maude offered, "Ya can have a room in our house when it's too much to commute at the moment."

"That's very generous," Michaela acknowledged yet declined politely, "but I don't think that will be necessary." She didn't reveal that she already had other plans.

There was no way that she would live under the same roof with Sully.

"If it's because of Sully's young friend then ya don't have to worry," Maude assured eagerly. "She's left for New York early this morning. For good."

"This is not about Miss Wild," Michaela responded. And it wasn't. This was about Sully. She couldn't trust her judgment when it came to him, and she wasn't willing to lose her balance again. Well, what was left of it. This last thought reminded her that she was in a hurry. She needed to reach her office where she had left her cell and quickly excused herself.

Yet Olive held her back. "Dr. Mike," she said, "Hannah is anxious to see ya. She's heard that you're hurt and now she needs to see for herself."

"Of course," Michaela nodded. "Where is she?"

"With Loren," Maude pointed to the store.

Longingly Michaela looked at the clinic before she went in the opposite direction. As the women approached the store they spotted the little girl who was pressing her nose against the window, watching them. When they came closer, the child's eyes were only on Dr. Mike and her eyes widened with shock.

"Is it so bad?" Michaela asked Olive. The older woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't they have a mirror at the hospital?"

Of course they did but Michaela hadn't bothered to look into one. She regretted that now. She would have to buy some makeup that covered the black eye she was sure she had.

"Hello, Sweetheart," she said as soon as she entered the mercantile. Crouching down before the child so she was on eye level with her, she stroked Hannah's blond hair. "Don't worry," she said, "I will heal in time."

Hannah nodded. "But now ya have to drink tea and lie in bed," the little girl said wisely. Then she grinned, "And I read for ya."

Michaela sighed as she straightened again. "That sounds lovely, but first I have to take a look at my practice. I need to clean up and see what damage has been done," she said to no one in particular. Seeing Hannah's face fall she assured, "I will call when I take a break, alright?"

Hannah put her forefinger against her lower lip and thought for a moment, considering this suggestion. Eventually she asked, "Pomise?"

"I promise," Michaela said, laying her hand on her chest.

It was more the gesture than the words that satisfied Hannah and she waved her big friend goodbye.

On her way to the clinic Michaela realized that Hannah had distracted her from her nervousness, and she did her best to not allow it to resurface. She would still talk to Sam though, knowing she needed to speak about her fears to keep them under control.

When she opened the backdoor of the building she saw Robert E. working on the entrance to her rooms. He barely looked up when he told her that he'd be done in some minutes and the door would be as good as new. Smiling with relief she thanked him and crossed the waiting area. Entering the examination room she stopped in astonishment: Charlotte and Emily had already tidied up, and only the broken glass door of one of the cabinets hinted that something had happened here.

Her two assistants turned when they heard her. Emily gasped in horror when she saw the doctor's face and put her hand on her mouth. Charlotte, however, said sternly, "Ya will take the rest of the week off. I've prepared a room for you at my boarding house, and Colleen will take care of you."

"But my patients…" Michaela contradicted her yet was cut off.

"Mrs. Cooper and I will call them and make new appointments," Emily informed her.

Acknowledging that she had no chance against these two Michaela gave in. Of course they were right. Secretly she hoped she would feel much better tomorrow, and then she would come back here. Work would be her salvation.

At this moment Colleen came out of Michaela's office. "Done," she reported to her mother before she turned to Michaela. She hid her emotions at seeing the swollen eye and the stitches across the brow when she asked, "Ya ready to go, Dr. Mike?" Without waiting for an answer she held up an IPhone. "I found this one on your chair at the desk. Is that yours?"

Feeling her pulse speeding up again Michaela nodded and reached for the small item as if for a lifeline.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sully had had quite a busy morning. First, he took Catherine to the airport so she could get on the first plane to New York. Without as much as blinking Daniel had paid for her ticket, making no bones about his being glad that she was going back home.

However, from the airport Sully had driven straight to the hospital, learning that Dr. Quinn was released an hour ago. Assuming she would be at the house for freshening up he went there, only to find his property empty.

Considering her next move he didn't need long to figure out that without a doubt she was at her practice. Remembering the swollen cut on her brow he thought that a bad idea and hoped he would be able to convince her to take at least the morning off. He didn't have much hope though that she'd agree.

As he eventually entered the clinic he was a more than a bit nervous. Would she be willing to listen to him, let alone talk? He hadn't explained the situation from last night yet, and here he came, wanting to tell her what she should do. He was actually relieved when he only met Charlotte and Emily in Michaela's rooms.

"Where is she?" he wondered as the women looked up from the papers on the reception desk they were sifting through.

"In bed, where she belongs," Charlotte replied dryly.

Sully's lower jaw dropped in astonishment. "How'd ya manage that?" he marveled.

Charlotte grinned. "I'm a midwife. I know how to deal with stubborn women who are in pain. It was simple: I didn't offer her a room in my house – I told her to go there. In order to make sure she'll stay I organized two guards with very distinct orders to not let her move one finger. I only had to tell Brian that Dr. Mike needs protection from any disturbances and he turned into a watch dog." She chuckled at that.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sully retorted, grinning now as well. He still hesitated to leave until Charlotte, who had turned back to her former task, noticed that he was still lingering on the threshold.

"What is it, Sully?" she required. "Something wrong with Hannah?"

"No," he quickly assured, "she's fine. It's just that she'll want to see Dr. Mike."

"And ya can't resist your little girl," Charlotte stated, nodding knowingly. Then she contemplated what to do. Dr. Mike was still groggy earlier but not sick in the usual sense of the word. The midwife was also aware that her tactic would fail as soon as the doctor had some more rest. "After lunchtime it should be alright to see her," she eventually suggested. "I guess your daughter will have an afternoon nap anyway, which gives Dr. Mike a bit more time to recover."

With that she turned back to Emily who waited for them to go on with cancelling today's appointments. Both women were positive that Dr. Mike would be back at work the next day.

xxx

It was an hour later that Sully entered the kitchen at the Bray's. He had made a detour to Daniel's office after he left the clinic, discussing his first assignment next Monday and his plans for today. However, as soon as his daughter spotted him on the threshold she snatched her gorilla book from the small table, tucked it under her arm and positioned herself before him. "Now can we go?" she demanded rather than asked and he had a hard time to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Not yet, sweet girl," he said and ruffled her hair when one of the rare pouts changed his little girl's expression from being expectant to deep disappointment. "But Dr. Mike said," she began to complain and Sully crouched down so he could look into her eyes when he talked to her.

"Listen," he began, "Brian's mom said no one is allowed to disturb Dr. Mike till after lunch."

Unhappily, Hannah looked down at her feet and tried to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes now.

"Hey," Sully said and lifted her with him as he straightened up again. "I have an idea what we could do in the meantime."

Hannah only sniffed. She wasn't interested in distractions; she wanted to read for Dr. Mike.

"I've been thinkin'," her dad said as if unaware of her sadness. "It might be a good idea to have a dog for Dr. Mike's protection when she is alone at the house."

Instantly, he had his daughter's full attention. "A doggie?" she asked as if she hadn't heard right. "A real doggie?"

"Yeah," Sully grinned as he saw Hannah's eyes sparkle. "Wanna come with me when I look for one?" Of course she wanted.

For Hannah, this surprise came out of the blue but Sully had thought about it for quite a while. That one night when he made the three decisions for changing his life, getting a dog was one of them, and it was the last one that still waited for its realization. The others had been that he would agree to be Daniel's partner and that the trip with the Sea Shepherd's sailing ship would be the last one that took him away from Hannah for a longer period of time.

It was time to look for that dog now.

They didn't have to drive far to get to the Colorado Springs Animal Shelter. It was only down the main road and then turning right to Abbott Lane. Sully had heard mixed reports about the shelter; some praised it while others condemned it. He thought that no matter who was right, it would be always better for a dog to live in a family.

When he parked in front of the big building he wondered where they kept all the animals for none was to be seen, and the area next to the house was quite small, at least too small for several dogs to play in it comfortably.

However, he wasn't here to judge how this place was run. Determined to find the right dog for his purpose he entered the shelter, carrying Hannah in his arms. As he waited for his turn to talk with the staff member who was discussing with a man who seemed to be quite angry, he took a closer look at the box that stood next to the man's feet. His daughter reacted simultaneously with him when its inhabitant poked a black nose through one of the holes of the wire netting that covered the opening of the box.

Excitedly Hannah demanded to be put down and pointed, "Look, dad, Wolf! He lives!"

Hearing the squeal, the angry man turned. When he looked at the enthusiastic child his expression softened as he explained, "Nah, young lady, it's an Alaskan Malamute. That's a dog."

Yet Hannah was unperturbed. Sitting down before the box she began to talk to the animal as if it were her stuffed toy.

All three men watched her for a moment. After glancing at Sully, the man who had obviously just brought in the dog suggested to the staff member, "It looks as if ya don't need to keep them after all. Maybe Mr…" he waited for Sully to give him his name and then continued, "…Sully wants to make this little girl happy and take them."

Immediately, the other man expectantly looked at Sully. But although Sully wouldn't mind to accept the dog right away, he had a few questions. Scratching behind his ear he posed the most important one. "Them?" he queried, making sure he had heard right.

"There's a pup with him," the staff member nodded. Fearing that he would have to keep both dogs he hurried to assure, "We can keep the pup. It'll soon find a new owner."

Lying on her belly in front of the box now, still talking to the dog, Hannah had already spotted the small fluffy bundle in the far corner. Her cheeks were hot with excitement as she got up and tugged at her father's trousers. "I have the little doggie? Pease, dad?"

Yet Sully wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get himself into any trouble. "What's wrong with them?" he addressed the man with the box.

It turned out, that he was a social worker with the social service. The couple who had owned the dogs had been killed in a car accident that morning and there was no one who could take care of their pets. "The older one seems to be educated; he follows the commands ya give him. And the pup… well, it's a pup," he finished his explanation.

Attempting to ignore Hannah's imploring gaze Sully contemplated what to do. The older dog wouldn't be a problem. He had agreed with Daniel in their morning conversation that he could take it with him when he was guiding groups along the Indian trails. Actually, an Alaskan Malamute would look quite authentic to the tourists, but what about the pup? There was no question to him that the dogs shouldn't be separated yet he needed a solution for where to keep the pup when he wasn't at home.

He didn't have one, but when he and Hannah left the shelter two hours later, after going through the necessary procedures, they had both malamutes with them.

Sully knew it would take him some time to build a suitable place for the new family members in the yard of his house, and so he decided to go to the Cooper's first although lunch time wasn't even close yet. As he rang their doorbell he was leading Wolf on a leash and carrying the pup in the box. Hannah was exuberantly jumping around; she couldn't wait to tell Dr. Mike that she had a protector now and present her very own pup.

It was Brian who opened the door, wearing a stern expression. Colleen was shopping for groceries and had told him that he was responsible for Dr. Mike, and the boy was willing to do anything to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed, not even by Sully and Hannah, two people he liked very much.

It was priceless to Sully to watch Brian's expression change once he noticed the dog. Forgotten were all responsibilities, replaced by pure excitement.

"Is that yours?" the boy asked in wonder, eying the malamute. "Can I stroke him?"

"Yes and yes," Sully replied, chuckling. "Ya wanna let us in?"

Not even considering denying this request Brian stepped aside. His head was already full with all kind of possibilities where Anthony and he could go with the dog. There was no doubt that Sully would ask them to take him or her out now and then.

"Ya mind to give them some water while I talk to Dr. Mike?" Sully asked once they reached the kitchen.

Only then Brian remembered his task. Colleen would be furious with him if anybody would enter Dr. Mike's room. Hannah, on the other hand, was torn. She wanted to play with her pup but she also wanted to see her friend. As she remembered the way Dr. Mike's face had looked she decided that her friend needed her more.

"I wanna come, too," she said, holding up her book she had grabbed before they left the van.

Brian frowned, thinking hard. He might be able to say _no_ to Sully but definitely not to Hannah. Then his face lit up.

"We can listen at her door if she's awake and then we can ask her," he announced. In his opinion this was a good solution. When Dr. Mike invited visitors then it wasn't he who'd let them in.

Leading them to the far end of the corridor he explained, "Mom's given her our spare room 'cause we're fully booked."

Stopping in front of the last door he looked at Sully, mutely asking him to take over now. Yet Hannah didn't wait so long.

"Dr. Mike?" she whispered in a loud voice, "Ya awake?"

Quiet laughter answered her from inside and without further ado the little girl stretched her body to reach for the handle and opened the door.

Sully was nervous for two reasons: he dreaded to see Michaela in pain and apart from that he wasn't sure how he would be received. As the smile was wiped from her features when she looked towards them he knew that she hadn't forgiven him, but then he realized that her gaze was directed at a far lower level than his face.

Without them noticing it, the dogs had followed them, venturing into the room now.

Michaela didn't know whether to be angry or rather laugh because she simply knew that these two would belong to her life now while she still hadn't figured out how to manage to stay away from Sully.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Michaela slid into a more upright position. As she pulled the thin blanket that covered her body with her she leaned with her back against the headboard of the bed. Still focused on the dogs she dryly remarked, "I think this little one isn't house-trained yet."

Brian gasped when he saw the puddle on the floor, knowing that he was in big trouble now. And he was right.

"Brian!" his big sister's voice suddenly rang in his ears. "What did I tell ya?"

Colleen had returned in time to see Dr. Mike's room filled with visitors and, as if this wasn't enough yet, with two dogs on top.

For once, the boy was at a loss for words. Looking at Sully for help he eventually stammered, "But… I didn't… Dr. Mike…"

Still angry at her little brother Colleen spotted Hannah who was hiding behind her father's legs. Letting out a frustrated breath the young girl addressed Brian again, "We're gonna talk about that later. Now, take out the dogs and I clean up this mess here."

"It's my fault," Sully chimed in. "I brought them and…"

"The pup's mine," Hannah piped up, wanting for everyone to know it. She had recovered from hearing Colleen's scolding and remembered very well what her dad had told her about responsibilities and what it meant to have a dog. "I go with Brian." She had obviously not only memorized but also understood every word of Sully's speech on their way to the Cooper's.

As Colleen ushered the children out of the room Sully made no move to follow them. Actually, he was grateful for the unexpected opportunity to talk to Michaela alone.

Bracing herself for the inevitable conversation to come Michaela drew her legs closer, hugging her knees.

"Hey," Sully said as he took another step towards the bed, not knowing how to go on. It was hard for him to keep his voice steady. He had seen her injured face the night before but he still wasn't prepared for what he was confronted with now. Although the swelling had subsided somewhat, the delicate skin on her brow and temple was still strained over the now multi-colored bruise, and the stitches, although small, only made the sight worse. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her that everything would be alright, but her expression indicated that she wouldn't welcome any attempt of comfort.

The moment was gone anyway because Colleen joined them again, having a bucket with water and a cloth with her. The student was also mad at Sully for busting up her task of keeping Dr. Mike undisturbed, and as far as she could tell the doctor wasn't comfortable with his being here either.

"The kids are in the yard," she said, not looking up from cleaning the floor. She hoped he would get the hint.

Sully's gaze, however, still lingered on Michaela's face. He swallowed hard before he asked in a hoarse voice, "How did that happen?"

Michaela glanced at him before she gazed out of the window. She didn't want his pity nor anyone else's and said evenly, "He pushed my head against the cabinet when I told him I don't have the drugs he wanted."

It was hard for Sully to absorb this, but only the white on his knuckles as he clenched his fists betrayed the uproar of his emotions at hearing this. His feeling of guilt made things only worse yet then he pulled himself together. There was no use in looking back. Doing your best at the time was all you could do. It was important now to take all possible precautions that something like that wouldn't happen again. He'd talk to Cloud Dancing, discussing with him what to do in order to make the clinic a safer place.

The ringing of Michaela's IPhone that lay on the nightstand next to the bed startled Sully out of his thoughts, especially since she immediately reached for it. As she looked at the screen she read the caller's name and frowned concerned. She sucked in the air through her teeth when the pain reminded her that wrinkling her forehead wouldn't be a good idea for a while. However, she didn't waste any time with pleasantries when she answered the phone, "Do you need me?" she asked, and while still listening she threw back the blanket, forgetting that she wasn't alone in the room. "I'm on my way," she assured as she picked up her light black summer trousers that lay on the foot of the bed. After finishing the call she suddenly stopped in her movements and looked at Sully.

Her gaze told him that she wasn't bothered by his presence but the problem of how to get where she was needed. He knew arguing was useless, if he didn't offer her a lift she would call a cab.

"I'll take ya," he said, and she nodded gratefully.

"It's Anthony," she explained.

Xxx

An hour later, Anthony was put on a drip, not at the clinic though. Actually, the drip was more a reassurance for both, mother and son than a medical necessity. After examining him and talking to the boy Michaela had realized that it was more the shock of last night's events that had put her patient into the state he was in now than his sickle-cell disease. That was why she'd suggested treating him at home where he felt safe, and his parents appreciated her thoughtfulness.

Robert E. had put a soft leather chair with a footrest into the room where she could sit. Grace showed her how to move the back into an almost lying position, and Michaela enjoyed relaxing this way. She was about to drift off when she heard, like before at the Cooper's, whispering voices behind the door. Glancing at Anthony she saw that he was awake, looking at her pleadingly.

Smiling, she called, "You may come in!"

She had barely spoken the words when the door burst open, and in stormed Brian and Hannah with the dogs right on their heels. Anthony's eyes grew wide with astonishment as he saw the animals and tried to support himself on his right lower arm in order to see better. He instantly winced in pain though and Sully was at his side in no time. "Easy," he said and guided him back on his pillows he was propped against.

"Ya mind if I give your friend the pup for a moment?" Sully turned to his daughter, raising one eyebrow that suggested that _no_ wouldn't be the right answer.

Yet Hannah was already bending down, putting her arms beneath the pup's belly so she could lift it easier. With a light groan she heaved the furry bundle onto the bed, and the small dog instantly made its way towards Anthony's face, sniffing at it with great interest. The tickling sent the boy into a fit of giggles which brought his mom into the room.

"I haven't seen him laugh so carefree for quite a while," she said before covering her mouth with her hand so she would stop herself from embarrassing his son in front of his friends, yet she couldn't hide the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

As so often when she was thinking about a serious matter, Hannah's forefinger went to her lower lip and lightly pressed it down while her gaze wandered between Miss Grace and Anthony. She would still have Wolf to play with when she gave her puppy to her friend. Then he could smile all the time and would forget the pain he was in.

"He can keep it," she blurted.

Stunned silence greeted this announcement.

"Ya sure about that, sweet girl?" Sully asked as he recovered, remembering how excited she was this morning when he told the staff member at the shelter he would take both dogs. She had drunk in his every word when he explained to her what care the pup would need, and he was absolutely sure that she loved the idea of being responsible for someone else.

"'Course," Hannah replied in an exact imitation of Sully. "Puppy make Anthony happy."

"Oh, this little girl of yours, Sully," Grace said to him, letting the tears run freely now. Then she scooped up Hannah, hugging her tightly as she added, "She has a heart as big as the whole world."

"Just like her mother," Sully nodded in agreement, proud of his daughter's generosity.

"I'm bjutiful and kind like my mom," Hannah added in a chant, emphasizing each word with a nod of her head. It was obvious that the child had heard this line very often.

While Brian and Anthony played with the dog and Sully, Grace and Hannah were absorbed in their own conversation, Michaela turned her back to them and looked out of the window. Her eyes were unseeing though because her mind was traveling down a different path.

She was a stranger in this room, an intruder. These people shared a history and a bond that excluded her from them. She was only here because she was the doctor who helped them with their health troubles. It was as if Sully's and Hannah's last words had given the veil that had threatened to fall since yesterday the last tug and pulled it over her eyes. It was separating her from the world outside. She would still function; she had done that before. She would work and smile but she wouldn't belong to the others.

Michaela was caught in a spider web that didn't allow her thoughts to find a way out. She was convinced now that it was like Marjorie always told her: if she weren't a doctor no one would need her, let alone be interested in her. The only people who loved her for who she was were either gone or unavailable. Her father would never be there for her again; Rebecca had her own problems in Boston and Sam was on a fishing tour in Alaska. When Michaela tried to talk to her in the morning her call had straight been sent to the voice box, and she remembered that Sam had told her about her plans.

Fortunately, Michaela thought, she was used to being on her own, and she was Anthony's doctor. Determined to do what a good physician would, she raised her chin and squared her shoulders.

Turning around so she faced the room again she said, "My patient needs his rest now. You can come back later."

Since Anthony immediately lay down again and looked quite drawn, no one protested. The pup had already curled up next to him which made the question whether he might stay superfluous. Once the others had left, Anthony's eyelids drooped and after checking the drip and the pulse of the boy Michaela stretched out on her chair as well.

It was already early evening when she eventually left the house between the livery and the Café. Anthony was up and busy with his pup, so there was no need for her to stay. She declined the invitation for dinner kindly but determined, saying she would get it at Charlotte's. She wasn't hungry.

When she went into the parking lot behind the clinic she hoped no one would see her, and this time she was lucky. She got away undisturbed and drove to Sully's house where she packed some clothes. Her movements became faster with every minute, and the urge to flee this place grew so strong that she didn't take everything she wanted. She could swear somebody was staring at the nape of her neck, only waiting for her to be close enough so the ready hand could grip her there again, smashing her head against something.

The last yards to her car she ran. She knew it was an unreasonable fear but she couldn't help it. All she was hoping now was that Charlotte's offer she could have the room from this morning still stood. Although she wanted to be left alone she needed the reassurance of people being around her. The clinic and a room at the Cooper's as her refuges would do just fine; she didn't need more.


	42. Chapter 42

_I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but my laptop caught a computer virus and its hard drive had to be cleaned completely and formatted afterwards which means I lost everything I had there. Of course this was the one time that I hadn't saved the chapter on my extern drive and so I had to re-write it... Thank you for your patience._

Chapter 42

After Sully and his daughter left Anthony they took Wolf out to the house where Hannah played in her sand box while he was checking the fences around his property. He wanted to make sure that the dog couldn't run away for he had no intention to put their new family member on a leash or into a dog run. Wolf's task would be to protect Michaela when she was alone here at nights, and for that he had to be able to move around freely. Much to his satisfaction Sully found only a few spots that needed minor fixing, and he was done with his repairs right in time for dinner.

Since he didn't think it a good idea to leave Wolf on his own on his first day with a new master he took him with them to the Bray's. Hannah was more than happy about that which couldn't be said about Loren. It was only his granddaughter's imploring that held him back from throwing the dog out. The old man made Sully and even Hannah promise though that they would keep their furry friend away from the store.

It had been a long, exciting day and it didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep that night. After ordering Wolf to stay at his daughter's side Sully silently left the house and went to the Cooper's in order to see Michaela. Although she hadn't tried to ignore him like the night before he knew he needed to talk to her soon or his explanation about what she had seen in Loren's yard would fall on deaf ears.

However, this time he wasn't lucky because it was Charlotte who put herself between him and her guest.

"No way, Sully," she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "I made her take a pill and even if ya were her mother I wouldn't allow ya to disturb her. Ya gotta wait till tomorrow." Seeing the disappointment that bordered on desperation on the young man's face she softened somewhat. "I'm gonna try to convince her to take at least one more day off but I'm sure she'll be back at the practice tomorrow. You can see her there."

xxx

Michaela had slept almost ten hours but felt exhausted nevertheless when she woke up in the morning. Drug-induced sleep did that to her. She still got up, went to the common bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards she spent more time than usual on her make-up, but the effort paid off. Her complexion was close to normal, and the visible stitches she would just have to live with.

Being busy with talking to Brian and Colleen, Charlotte didn't grow suspicious when Michaela left the house without breakfast. The doctor was known to have her meals at the Café.

It wasn't Michaela's intention to fool the people around her. She simply wasn't hungry and once she reached the clinic she had already forgotten that she hadn't eaten yet. The only thing her body longed for was caffeine and for that she had the coffee machine in her office.

Emily didn't dare to protest when her boss entered the practice and gave instructions that indicated this would be a normal working day.

The morning patients were those with regular appointments but after a couple of hours that changed. First Loren appeared, humming and hawing before he decided to complain about pain in his back. While Michaela was examining him he eyed her carefully, and she realized he only wanted to know how she was. She didn't embarrass him though by confronting him but patiently told him that she was alright. However, when after Jake, who moaned about a strange feeling in his stomach, Hank came to consult her about a burning sensation in the scar the cut had left on his hand Michaela sighed in exasperation. She still asked him to sit on the examination table and convinced herself his hand was fine before she looked at him. "Would you do me a favor?" she asked, trying to look as strict as she could.

"Ya want me to take ya out for dinner?" he drawled and grinned at her cheekily.

"Hank!" Michaela exclaimed but quickly caught herself when his smirk broadened.

Taking in a deep breath she calmed herself. "I'd like you to tell everyone that I am alright but will certainly develop a serious headache when I have to treat more pretended illnesses."

Hank lifted his hands in mock surrender and hopped down from the examination table, "Yeah, I can see that ya back to normal."

"Thank you," Michaela said and a spark of amusement lit up her face. Hank winked at her, snatched his jacket from the chair and marched to the door.

She quickly followed him in order to take a look at the waiting area. It was empty, save for Detective McKay. Before she agreed to be questioned about the burglary she asked Emily when the next patient was due. Learning the following appointment would be after lunch she allowed the police officer in, showing him to her office.

When Sully arrived he didn't see anyone but Emily. She didn't wait for him to ask but told him, "Detective McKay is with her, Sully. I fear ya gotta wait."

"Fine," he shrugged and strolled to the row of chairs. "I've got time."

Even after twenty minutes he didn't show any signs of impatience yet Emily felt for him. She chose to take a break and join him for a bit. They were both chuckling about something she had just said when Michaela opened her door, saying good bye to the detective. The others didn't notice but Sully could tell that she tensed up at the sight of him.

Bracing himself for the upcoming conversation he got up from his chair and waited until she faced him.

"Can we talk?" he asked and immediately knew that this had been the wrong opening.

"I don't have time for this now," she replied. "I have to go through some notes and then…"

"It's about Hannah," he interrupted her, his gaze not wavering when her expression showed that she recognized this statement as what it was: an excuse. Still, she had no choice. Not one word between her and Emily was needed; when she held out her hand her assistant put in the little girl's file.

Still not talking, Michaela gestured with the papers to the examination room for Sully to precede her in there.

He did but stopped in the middle of the room so she had to pass him on her way to her desk. He reached for her arm, wanting her to halt as well and look at him so she could see he was talking from his heart. She sensed his intention though and avoided his grasp. When she sat in her chair she laid her hands with her fingers entwined on the top of her desk. She met his gaze, waiting for him to begin.

Although Sully had rehearsed what he wanted to tell her in his head he was momentarily at a loss for words. What worried him was that Michaela was calm now. Too calm.

"What ya saw that night," he eventually said, "when I was with Catherine…" Feeling like a fool because he stumbled over his own words he pulled himself together. Clearing his throat he took one step closer to her desk, putting all his power of conviction in his tone. "It's not what ya thought," he said sincerely.

"Your relationships are none of my business, Sully," she replied without any sign of being upset.

He had been prepared for anger or tears, that she would confront him but not for what almost looked like indifference.

He didn't give up though and continued with his explanation, "She'd been among strangers for two days and felt rejected, even by Hannah. She was desperate and I wanted her to know that she'd only had a bad start. And when she kissed me I couldn't push her away like anyone else had done. That's all. You gotta believe me."

He almost gaped when she nodded and assured. "Of course. You are a kind and caring character. You did the same for me."

With a start he realized that she meant what she said. It was as if she had never acknowledged that there was a unique bond between them, that she had never felt it. He wished he could take back his words that he wasn't ready for more because it was obvious that she now believed she wasn't special to him. Wracking his brain how to convince her otherwise he stayed silent and Michaela rose to her feet. "If there isn't anything else I'd like to go back to my patient files," she hinted for him to leave.

A loud knock prevented her from becoming more direct, yet before she could give her permission for whoever was there to come in Charlotte entered the room. "Time for lunch, Dr. Mike," she said. "And don't tell me ya ain't hungry for I'm not gonna believe ya. I've just talked to Grace and she told me ya hadn't stopped by for breakfast this morning."

Sully could tell that Michaela didn't want to go but she also wanted to avoid a scene. She didn't look at him when she picked up her bag and said, "Good bye, Sully."

There was no doubt he was dismissed yet he had seen something in her expression that made him forget that his attempt to explain himself had failed: her face was void of emotion. That scared him more than anything because that meant she had given up. He knew only one person who might be able to help him to get through to her again.

Without delay Sully went to Cloud Dancing's rooms. He entered the practice right away because his friend didn't have an assistant. Not many people sought his advice, but that didn't bother the Cheyenne. He used to say that if he helped only one person then it was worth the effort.

"Ya got time?" Sully asked when the medicine man looked up from what he was writing.

Cloud Dancing eyed his brother and then nodded, gesturing to the corner with two chairs where he always talked with clients.

Sully didn't wait until they both sat, the words simply pouring out of him. "I don't know what to do. She's totally withdrawn from me. I know she's upset. She hears what I say but she don't listen. It's like talking to a wall. I…"

Lifting his hand the Cheyenne stopped Sully's monologue.

"You are forgetting something, my friend," he said in his usual calm manner. "It is not even three months since Dr. Mike lost her father who was her mentor and closest friend. As a direct result of his passing she lost her job at the hospital, too."

He waited until his words sank in. When Sully let out a long breath, ran his fingers through his hair and let himself fall onto the chair the medicine man knew that he had his friend's full attention and went on, "Then she left everything behind and made a new start in a town she had never seen before and where she didn't know one single soul. But she still started her own practice, trying her best to fit in. And what happens next? She gets robbed and beaten up. Don't you think that is quite a lot she has to deal with?"

Suddenly he stopped in his speech, frowning. Sully wanted to hide from these searching eyes, knowing what would come next.

"What did you do?"

There it was, the question he had dreaded. Cloud Dancing wouldn't accept any beating about the bush and so he said it. "She saw how Catherine kissed me."

Cloud Dancing got up from his chair and went to the window, looking out silently. During dinner at his house the other day he had seen that his new colleague and his brother had grown close; that each was the salvation for the other. For his friend it still worked, he had finally found his way back into Life. The medicine man didn't judge Sully's action but he knew it could have disastrous consequences for the doctor. She had lost too much lately but gained only little. _Her_ life was out of balance.

When he turned back to his chair he had made a decision. Sully could read it on his face and answered the query that didn't have to be asked. "I'll do anythin'," he vowed. "I mean it."

"Good," the medicine man said. "Then we shouldn't waste time."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A steady stream of patients kept Michaela busy in the afternoon, and none of those who sought her advice suspected there might be anything wrong with their doctor. She listened patiently to all their complaints, examined everyone thoroughly and explained her findings and the resulting treatments calmly. However, as soon as the last patient left it seemed as if all energy left her when she let out a long breath and sank back into her seat. A long, empty weekend was lying before her and she wished she could just fall asleep and wake up only on Monday morning when she could go back to her practice and work.

A knock that almost sounded timid interrupted this train of thought, and for a fleeting moment she wished it would be Hannah with her father to take her out to the lake. For some reason she was certain though that this wouldn't happen today.

Composing herself she sat straight on her chair when she called, "Come in."

Much to her astonishment, three young girls she recognized from the camp in the woods walked in.

"Hi, Dr. Mike," the one in the lead greeted her.

"Well, hello Lara, Kay and Rosie," Michaela returned with a questioning smile. "Are you here for medical advice?"

"Oh no," Lara quickly assured. "We googled your name… I mean we knew you were in an environmental group in Boston but we didn't…"

"… know that you gave speeches. And now that we read some…"

"… we were wondering if ya would do that for us as well," they interrupted each other, looking at her expectantly. They didn't mention that Colleen had suggested an online search after Cloud Dancing had called her, telling her what a waste it would be not to make use of Dr. Mike's knowledge. They didn't mention it because they saw having her at their side as a splendid idea to impress their fellow students and had already made the medicine man's idea their own.

To Michaela it seemed as if the sun was suddenly shining a tad brighter, and with a genuine smile she nodded as she rose to her feet. "Why don't we go to Grace's and discuss some possibilities while having a coffee?" she asked and reached for her bag. "I'll just ask Mrs. Cooper to lock up for the day and then we can go."

However, when she entered the reception room there was still somebody waiting for her.

"Hannah!" Michaela exclaimed astonished, looking around expecting to see Sully. But he wasn't there. The little girl slid down from Charlotte's lap where she had sat till now. Beaming at Michaela she held up her arms. "We go swim now?" she asked as she was scooped up like she'd hoped for.

"Would you mind having some juice first?" Michaela asked, playfully touching the tip of Hannah's nose. "I'd like to talk with Colleen's friends first."

The child nodded seriously, "Talkin's important."

"Alright, then let's go," Michaela replied, smiling despite herself for this statement was definitely one she had taken over from an adult.

Assuming one of the Bray's had taken Hannah to the clinic Michaela was startled when Sully waited outside of the building, yet seeing his dog she understood why. Animals weren't allowed in a medical practice.

Before she had the opportunity to say something herself the three young women greeted Sully and Hannah explained where they were going, "We need juice."

Lara, Rosie and Kay engaged Sully in conversation while they were crossing the street so Michaela had time to sort her thoughts. It couldn't be said that she succeeded.

Once on the patio of the Café Sully gave her a short, non-committal smile as he took Hannah from her arms, asking his daughter, "Wanna see Pup and Anthony before your juice?"

The child tilted her head to the side and considered him for a moment. "And then we go swim?" she wanted to make sure that she would still have enough time with her big friend.

"Sure," Sully replied, "if Dr. Mike's up to it." He glanced at Michaela again but Hannah answered his unspoken question, "Yep. She comes. She told me."

More than an hour later they were on their way, but Sully didn't take them to Prospect Lake. Today, he drove out of town. Michaela didn't ask for his reasons because they were clear to her: they needed to go to a place where Wolf could stay with them. The Northfield Reservoir was perfect for that; the edge of the lake wasn't too steep so they could easily walk there. However, it turned out this trip wasn't so much for Hannah's exercise but more for Michaela to get to know Wolf.

"But why?" she wondered when Sully broached this news to her once they had decided that the water was too cold for water treading, let alone for swimming.

"'Cause he needs to learn to listen to ya," he replied matter-of-factly.

Michaela could have repeated her question but she didn't. She simply continued looking at him so he elaborated. "I bought him so he can watch ya at night."

Momentarily stunned she wondered why she would need a dog in her room in Charlotte's boarding house but then she realized he didn't know about her plan to move in there for a while. As she was searching for the right words to tell him, Hannah tugged at her jeans. "We both have Wolf now," she beamed up at her, and Michaela knew she didn't have the heart right now to disappoint the little girl.

"We sure have," she affirmed, stroking the soft blonde hair before she turned to Sully. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I've never had to take care of a dog before."

"Don't ya worry." His gaze was assuring when he continued, "It's easy. I'll have him with me over the day. Daniel thinks it's a good idea and might please the tourists." Seeing her puzzled look he remembered he had never told her that he'd agreed to be Daniel's partner. However, a change in her eyes showed him that she understood and obviously approved of his decision, and so he eagerly went on, "I'll make sure that there's always food for him at the house and we'll find him a bowl he can use as his water dish. He'll roam the property at night and alarm ya if there's anything wrong. His former owners held him as a watch dog, too so he's used to the task."

Michaela's mind was racing while she listened to Sully's explanations. It wasn't only that he had gone as far as buying a dog so she would feel safer in his house. After taking in her surroundings she was also very well aware that they were in an area again that had badly been affected by the Hayman fire. More dead trees were lying around than living ones had managed to take roots. Did he want to remind her of their first week together? But for what purpose? Only when he was silent and continued looking at her as if waiting for any response did she realize that she had stopped listening. Blushing slightly she stated, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"That technically you'll spend as much time with him as I do so ya should get acquainted with each other."

"Right," she said, pulling herself together.

Wanting to be helpful, Hannah took over and pulled her big friend closer to Wolf who patiently sat next to Sully and waited for whatever would happen next.

"Look," Hannah said to Michaela, "Ya just lay your hand on his head." She demonstrated what she meant and went on. "Then ya just run it down his fur. It's real soft."

Looking up at Michaela expectantly, the little girl took a step back to make room for her.

Despite herself, Michaela chuckled. "Well, let's see if I can do it," she said, trying to be serious again. "You mean like this?" she asked as she mimicked Hannah's moves.

"Yep," the little girl beamed. "It's easy, ain't it?"

"It certainly is," Michaela agreed, turning back to Wolf. Of course she knew there was more to it than just stroking him. Thus she squatted down before him and began to run her fingers through his fur again while she quietly talked to him.

The animal watched her carefully and eventually bent his head closer and sniffed at her. Obviously he liked the smell and when his new master didn't budge he welcomed her in his pack by licking her face. Although she wrinkled her nose Michaela couldn't help but giggle at the sensation, especially since the dog avoided touching the injured area on her brow.

Satisfied, Sully was observing the scene yet he dropped his grin when Michaela straightened to her feet and faced him.

"Thank you for your concern," she said sincerely, "but it really wasn't necessary to invest in a dog. Charlotte assured me I could stay at her house as long as I want." There, she had said it.

Hannah had been watching and listening closely. She wasn't too young to sense that something between her dad and Dr. Mike wasn't right and hearing now that she might not stay at the house made her panic. Her dad had told her that this might happen but she had been convinced that Wolf would make everything right again. Her lower lip began to quiver, and the first tears that began rolling down her cheeks were accompanied by sniffles. This sound instantly alerted both adults.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" Sully asked alarmed. "Ya in pain?"

She shook her head as he lifted her in his arms, but her crying increased. Helplessly, Sully looked at Michaela who stepped closer so she could test Hannah's forehead for a fever. There was none, and so she requested, "Tell us, Sweetheart, so we can help you."

Still being held by her dad, the little girl threw her arms around Michaela's neck. "Ya pomised," she sobbed into her ear.

Instantly, Michaela understood. "I won't go away, Hannah," she assured as she fumbled for a tissue in her jeans pocket. She contemplated how to explain to the child why she wanted to stay at Charlotte's, and doing so she realized that she wasn't able to find a plausible reason she could give to the child. Suddenly it didn't look so promising anymore to sleep in a house full with noisy strangers. Maybe it was because her talk with the three students had lifted up her spirits considerably. She felt useful again beyond being a doctor, and helping the little girl that still clung to her although the tears began to subside wasn't a small task either.

When Hannah eventually let go of her, Michaela cleaned the child's nose and dried her face. "That's much better, isn't it?" she smiled encouragingly.

Hannah nodded hesitantly and let herself fall against her dad's chest. As she slowly calmed down Michaela looked up at Sully.

He had watched her every second, and when her eyes met his unwavering gaze he held hers. The blue of his irises was the azure of the cloudless sky above them and the shine in them told Michaela that not a caring, kind friend was looking at her but a lover. Startled, she broke their connection and when she looked back at him she was able to convince herself, and if it was only for the moment, that she had only imagined it.

Sully, however, knew that he had been able to get through to her. Silently, he thanked Cloud Dancing for his advice to show Michaela how he felt, and this was only the beginning.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I've been wondering," Sully said as they were on their way back to town. He was keeping his eyes on the street so he could watch the traffic, but he still sensed how Michaela shifted in her seat so she could look at him.

When he didn't continue she eventually asked, "About what?"

"A garden," Hannah piped up from behind.

Puzzled, Michaela turned around. "What garden, sweetheart?"

"With lots and lots of daisies," the little girl told her and opened her arms wide as if embracing a huge bunch of flowers. "And cherries," she added, grinning sheepishly.

"I see," Michaela responded, giving the child a smile as well. She glanced at Sully as she settled back in her seat. "Of course I don't mind if you want to lay out a garden on your property. You don't have to ask me." She hesitated a moment before she pointed out, hoping Sully would get what she meant without her to say it before Hannah, "But it's summer."

"I know," Sully responded and lifted his shoulders for a short shrug. "Fortunately ya can plant flowers all year so we're gonna start with a flower bed. We might be a bit noisy," he went on. "We'll bring breakfast though… as restitution payments." This time he allowed his grin to surface.

Having the feeling that he was not only announcing himself and Hannah Michaela queried, "Who's _we_?"

"Daniel, me and Hannah," Sully clarified, casting her a somewhat anxious gaze. "Ya mind that we gonna start in the morning? If ya wanna sleep in, that's fine. Then we'll come in the afternoon… Daniel's gonna join us only shortly before noon anyway."

"No," she hastily interrupted him. "Morning sounds fine."

Behind them, Hannah mumbled something unintelligible with her thumb in her mouth, and then silence fell between them again.

Sully was quiet because he was satisfied that his plan was working, his daughter in the back was sleepy and Michaela tried to figure out what the sudden activity meant. Was that about the robbery? It probably was. After all, buying a dog for her to feel safer hinted at that. On the other hand it could easily be that Sully was finally planning to move with his daughter to his homestead. For some reason she didn't enjoy this thought as much as she was sure she would have only a few weeks ago, because it meant that he had his life under control again. This morning, when she had become conscious of the fact that she preferred the solitude of Amber Valley Drive from Charlotte Cooper's crowded boarding house, she had felt comforted by the knowledge that she could live out of town. Knowing now that what she really yearned for wasn't an apartment but a small house on the outskirts of Colorado Springs she wondered if she would have enough time to look for it. However, the moment this question formed in her mind she felt ashamed for being so selfish.

Furtively, she glanced at Sully again. He looked at peace with himself. Not self-satisfied but simply calm. Not wanting to disturb him she decided to ask him another time and rather think about how to spend her evening. There wasn't much contemplating necessary though because she already knew it: Once Sully and Hannah would have left she'd do some research for the speech she had promised to the students. Searching the Internet for information about Wolf's race sounded interesting, too. Learning of his needs couldn't hurt even though he wasn't her dog. As she concluded that the late hours of her day would be filled she was finally able to relax as well.

Since Hannah was tired, Sully went back to the Bray's after they were having pizza together. Michaela and Wolf watched the van turning around the bend, vanishing from their view. Thinking it was time to get to know the area behind the house better, Michaela took the dog on a round along the fence. As they reached a small gate that separated them from the creek that passed Sully's land Wolf stopped and sat down before it. Only after some steps did Michaela miss him at her side, and when she turned around she saw Wolf looking at her with an almost sheepish expression. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and she realized he might be thirsty. When she probed the handle she found the gate unlocked. Wolf didn't wait until she had pulled it wide enough open for both of them to get through; he stood in the flowing water before she could even draw in another breath. Shaking her head indulgently she followed him to the edge of the small river. Looking up and down the brook she saw that its ground was sandy rather than stony, which was good because that meant Hannah could do her water-treading exercises right here. They wouldn't have to go to crowded beaches anymore and also saved fuel.

Later that evening, when Michaela hadn't even started her research yet she learned what else Wolf wanted: As she filled his water dish for the night and put it out on the porch, she left the entrance ajar. In the blink of an eye, the dog took advantage of this opportunity and ran inside. No matter how hard she tried, he didn't want to leave again. Maybe he sensed that she wasn't as serious as she attempted to sound. Actually, Michaela secretly liked the idea of having him close, and once she entered the bedroom she didn't protest when Wolf jumped onto the bed, curling up on its foot pretending to sleep. The bed was big enough for both of them, and with the soothing sound of his steady breathing she fell asleep without reading even one single line.

xxx

"Who wants a pancake… sweet and… piping hot?" The words whispered into Michaela's ear were interrupted by giggles, and as soon as she was alert enough to realize that Hannah was trying to wake her she kept her eyes shut, wondering how much of the poem by Shel Silverstein the little girl would be able to recite.

"Good little Hannah…" Now a fit of laughter followed because the child obviously knew very well that she had put in her own name instead of the name the poet had chosen. However, she soon caught herself and continued, "… looks up and says…"

"I'll take the one on the top," Michaela went on for her, opening her eyes. She turned on her side and smiled at Hannah. "Good morning, sweetheart. You are up early," she stated as she noticed the still low position of the sun shining into her room.

"Yep," Hannah grinned. "Dad's makin' breakfast."

"Let me guess… We will have pancakes?" Michaela raised one eyebrow playfully. Doing so she noticed that the skin on her brow wasn't strained anymore which meant the swelling seemed to be gone.

Hannah nodded eagerly. "Ya gotta come quick. Dad says they get cold."

Michaela heaved a silent sigh. Usually taking a shower was the first thing she did after getting up. Despite herself she smiled though when she suddenly caught a whiff from the kitchen. She almost felt like being back home in Boston where their maid Martha used to wake her with breakfast.

Not wasting any more time she left the bed and followed Hannah down the stairs after quickly dressing herself. She would take her shower later.

"Can I go play?" the child asked her father as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Sully agreed. "Just stay in the yard so we can have an eye on you and Wolf," he added as he looked up from the hotplate where the next helping of pancakes was baking. Then he turned to Michaela. "Mornin'," he greeted. "Any trouble with the dog?"

"No, no trouble at all," she responded blushing lightly, feeling like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She didn't want to admit that she had allowed Wolf to sleep in her bed for she was positive Sully wouldn't approve. Fortunately Wolf had wanted to get outside at dawn and so nothing hinted at his spending the night inside of the house.

"Good," Sully said, turning back to his task. Only then did he grin; he had easily read in her expression what she attempted to hide. Not wanting to embarrass her though he bit back a comment and asked instead, "Did Hannah wake ya with the pancake lines?"

Settling on a chair before her still empty plate Michaela nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her, "It is very unusual that a child of her age is already able to memorize a poem. Your daughter is very smart."

Sully glanced at her over his shoulder. "Must rub off from you," he stated.

Taken aback by this unexpected remark her blush deepened. Instinctively she wanted to deny that Hannah's brightness had anything to do with her but she feared that this might provoke another compliment, and so she simply said, "Thank you."

She didn't look up when he put two pancakes onto her plate because she was desperately searching for a way to change the topic. Eventually she chose the one she actually dreaded. Picking up her fork but not touching her food yet she carefully began. "This place here is good for Hannah. She can play without restrictions and the creek is fully suitable for her exercises."

Since she had only stated some facts Sully acknowledged, "I know." Before she could continue he dryly commented, "Your food gets cold."

Obediently, she took a bite and slowly chewed. "Hmmm," she reveled in the taste with closed eyes, "these pancakes are great."

Realizing how hungry she actually was she forgot to talk until her plate was empty. Sully had watched her, enjoying seeing her eat with healthy appetite and instantly filled her plate again. Knowing that he wanted to prevent her from talking she wanted to refuse having more, but the smell was too tempting. "Thank you," she said instead of protesting and finished off the second helping as well.

Of course Sully was aware that he wasn't able to stop her forever and so he sat down across from her, starting to eat as well. He braced himself for what was coming when she put her fork down.

"It is you and Hannah who should live her, Sully," Michaela said quietly as she looked at him.

Much to her astonishment he agreed, avoiding her gaze, "Yep."

Her throat tightened when she offered, "I will move out as soon as possible. I can stay at Charlotte's until…"

"Not necessary," Sully cut her off, continuing to eat.

When he didn't elaborate Michaela's uneasiness increased. Did he suggest living here together? She didn't think that a good idea and was sure she didn't want that.

"What are you saying?" she wondered, waiting for him to finally look at her.

He finished his meal, pushed his plate away so he could put his elbows on the table before he finally locked eyes with her. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what to tell her. He already knew what he wanted but there was no way he would talk her into something she wasn't ready for. They both needed more time and he thought he'd found the right argument to give them this time

"I'm sayin' that's too early for Hannah." When Michaela wanted to object he held up his hand and continued. "I want her to have a stable daily routine. I can't give her that yet and she's too young to get dragged out of bed at five in the morning because I need to start early with a tour. It's the same in the evening. With tourists ya never know; I might often return home later than planned. When she stays with her grandparents no one has to worry about somethin' like that. But when I'm off, I'd like to take her here as often as possible, when that's alright with you."

"Of course it is," Michaela instantly assured. "And if you agree, she can come here with me on my free weekends if she wants."

"I'd like that," he said holding her gaze, his eyes shining brightly with the hope that they would have more one day.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Sully, what are you doing?" Michaela demanded as she realized he didn't take the road into town.

"Need ya to see somethin'," he replied, making a good job of looking busy with watching the traffic around them.

He sounded self-confident, so some of her annoyance faded. She knew by now that he always had good reasons for his actions but she still asked for more assurance, "So this is something important?"

"Yep," he said and fell silent again.

"Alright." Michaela studied his face before she settled back on her seat. She could hardly jump out of the car, and asking him to stop so she could leave was equally childish because they were too far out of town already.

As she turned her head to the side window she didn't watch the landscape outside but let the last week pass before her eyes.

Everything was still unfamiliar: her surroundings, the people she met and even her work. She was continuing being a physician, but there was quite a difference between the bustling emergency room of the biggest hospital in Boston and the quiet rooms of her private practice. She was a cardiologist and also specialized in stepping in when people needed to be pulled back from the threshold to Death, but lately she was mostly treating sunstrokes. Did this make her less a doctor? Inefficient? She shook her head almost imperceptibly to herself. She had vowed to help people, and that's what she still did. Thanks to her, patients like Maude and Hannah, let alone Anthony, could avoid the emergency room now. That was definitely something.

Without noticing it she relaxed and sank deeper into her seat as she thought about another difference regarding her work. It was the first time in her career that patients and their families did not simply say thank you (and even this she didn't expect since she only did her job) but showed with their actions how much they appreciated her presence. There was for instance Hank.

The weather had become incredibly hot over the weekend, and her practice had turned into an oven. Since her predecessor had done as little as possible to make the place pleasant for his patients, the rooms didn't have air conditioning which was becoming a problem now because the high temperatures didn't seem to lessen. Michaela mentioned that at the Café on Sunday evening and the next morning an electrical engineer turned up, informing her that Hank had sent him to install the needed devices that would keep the rooms cool. When she went to his hotel that evening to thank him Hank had made light of it, telling her that he wanted to have it comfortable when he might come to her for more stitches.

Actually, it was quite an adjustment for her to have all kind of people being interested in what she was or wasn't doing. When she hadn't shown up for breakfast at Grace's on Tuesday morning Charlotte brought sandwiches for lunch and made sure she ate them. Obviously Grace and the midwife communicated about her eating habits. Olive was in that, too. She had made Michaela promise to come to the store at least every other day for fresh goods, and Loren always saw to it that she got only the best-quality fruits. Daniel also continued assuring that he was only a call away whenever she needed his help. Yesterday he somehow learned that she'd arrived with a flat tire at the clinic, and an hour later he was there and replaced it.

Of course Michaela had a pretty good idea who'd informed him. Whenever Sully wasn't already on a tour with tourists he greeted her in the morning before he left. In the evenings, he and Hannah used to accompany her to the house where they sometimes had dinner together or simply sat on the porch, watching Hannah play with Wolf.

Michaela wasn't used to having people around after work. Back in Boston, she spent this private time sitting on a bench on the banks of the River Charles or in her room, either studying or sleeping.

This thought reminded her that Sully had tricked her into coming with him, saying that she was needed at the clinic. Of course she hadn't questioned him, not after they had spent so much time together that he had turned into a constant in her daily routine. But that still didn't give him the right to decide what she did with her time.

With her annoyance bubbling up again she said in a strained tone, "The least you could have done was ask."

Glancing at her, Sully saw the deep lines on her brow, and he knew better than to make light of her remark. "Don't ya think somethin' would've come up so you couldn't go?" he asked quietly.

Knowing he was right she didn't reply and looked out of the window again. That way she missed Sully's grin. They both knew he was right.

After a while Michaela noticed that the lack of trees left and right wasn't due to the Hayman fire anymore. They had crossed the tree line, and she guessed he was taking her up to the top of Pikes Peak, but she still wanted to be sure.

"Where are we going?" she wondered, her tone curious now rather than challenging.

The road before them was empty, and so Sully took the time for gazing at her. Seeing the angry lines on her face were smoothed out he dared to ask, "How 'bout ya just trust me?"

Instantly, the vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows was back. She opened her mouth for a sharp retort yet kept it to herself when she saw that he was serious. Normally, she would have insisted on an answer but for some reason this time she didn't. She was positive that Sully was aware you couldn't demand trust but had to earn it. And he was right; she knew he wouldn't take her to a place where she would feel uncomfortable.

"Fine," she eventually said neutrally and shifted in her seat, watching the rocky landscape again.

Furtively, Sully wiped a bead of sweat from his temple. He didn't exactly know yet what he would tell her once they reached their destination, and his nerves began to get the better of him. He needed her to finally know how deeply he cared for her, that having her in his life now was the best thing that ever happened to him.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and once they reached the summit Michaela thought she knew why Sully had brought her here: A crowd had gathered on one side of the area that looked like a huge, stony parking lot, and everyone was obviously waiting for the sunset.

Much to her surprise Sully took her into the exact opposite direction. Right before the railway station was another, smaller building with what looked like a viewing platform on top of it. They went there, and on their way Sully touched her elbow and steered her gently towards the chest-high brick wall that separated them from the precipice.

It was quite cool and windy on this place so high above the level of the town yet Michaela forgot about that once her mind took in what she saw: a majestic, seemingly unending plain that stretched east as far as the eye could see. Suddenly she remembered one of Sam's reports after she had climbed a mountain in Alaska. Sam had said that it was exhilarating to stand on the top, as if you were insignificant and important, all at the same time. As though you really belong to the earth, and that nothing makes you feel more alive, except maybe falling in love. Marveling at the view Michaela agreed with every word, apart from the last ones.

Interrupting her thoughts Sully said right next to her ear, "If ya miss Boston or the ocean ya just get up here and look east. There ain't no mountain or anything else between you and the coast. I thought ya might think that comforting."

Pivoting, Michaela looked up at him, studying his expression in the dwindling light. He had captured her thoughts that had crossed her mind a second ago simply perfectly.

Over the last days she had felt the bond she used to sense between them in their early days tugging at her again. But how could she be sure he wasn't only kind, that all he wanted was to help her as a friend? If this was an offer of friendship she would certainly not ruin it by assuming there was more between them, yet before she could stop herself she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

For a moment he considered her. Was she ready? "The truth?" he asked softly.

Lifting her chin, bracing herself for what he would say she nodded, "The truth."

He didn't hesitate for even the fraction of a second and sounded absolutely sincere when he revealed, "'Cause I love you."

Michaela's eyes grew wide and her heart began to hammer against her ribs. Quickly, she turned around trying to compose herself. With shaking fingers she gripped the railing, not able to think clearly. Doubts were flooding her mind: did she really want to go through all the risks that came with a relationship - once more? Was she ready to let herself fall, trusting he would be there to catch her? He had pined for years after his wife had died; would she be able to compete with Abigail? More importantly, could she live with the thought that she was only Sully's second choice?

It was this thought that grounded her again. She had lost her first love, too but she would never see Sully as a replacement for David. This wasn't about choices but hope for something new. And who could live without hope?

Slowly, she shifted to face Sully again. He had waited patiently, standing perfectly still. He could read her response to his admission on her features, but he wanted her to say it.

As she looked up at him her eyes were brimming with tears. His entire body ached from restraining himself from touching her. He wanted to pull her against him, hold her, telling her with every fiber of his being that she was his life now, but he didn't budge yet. There was no way he would ruin this crucial moment.

Somewhere inside of her Michaela eventually found the strength to speak. In a tremulous voice she whispered, "A second chance?"

Sully was so relieved that he felt dizzy for a minute yet he also knew he needed to reassure her immediately. Before he said anything though he framed her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her eyes. When he lifted his head slightly he waited until she opened them, and only then did he affirm, "A second chance."

Michaela's face broke into a shy smile and Sully tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He couldn't bear losing contact to her skin already, and so he took the opportunity to run his fingertips along her jaw. Shivering under his touch Michaela leaned into his move, allowing her eyelids to droop again. The next she felt was Sully's lips on hers and as she responded to his kiss she promised herself to do everything in her power to make their relationship work.

As far as Sully was concerned: he marveled at his luck. Not everyone was given a second chance, and he would definitely make the best of his.

The End

_Before you start throwing things at me because I end the story here: I promise there will be a sequel (if you read others of my stories you already know that I use to write them with two or three parts), but at the moment I need a break. Thank you so much for reading._


End file.
